AMANTES
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Soy un moustro por amarlo , por destruir su familia lo se, pero mi lado egoista es mayor, lo amo y el a mi , el mundo no nos entiende , pero no me importa el es mio. mal sumary, muxo lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno chicas , aquí les dejo mi nueva locura, esperando les guste, esta será , drama, humor, romance , ya saben que soy fanática de los finales felices y de los sarcasmos jajaja**

**Espero me dejen su opinión**

**Saludos **

**ANNA **

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soy un mounstro?

Esta es la pregunta que me hago todos los días y sobretodo después de estar con el.

Por que pienso eso?

Bueno pues la respuesta es fácil, el arriesga su familia, su carrera , su futuro todo por mi.

Quien soy?

Eso a veces ni yo misma lo se, pero para la mayoría de la gente , soy Isabella Swan , estudiante de derecho , tengo 23 años, mis padres me creen la hija modelo, y estoy enamorada de un profesor, aunque mucha gente dirá , ese no es problema muchas nos enamoramos de nuestros maestros no?.pero el problema no es ese en realidad, el verdadero problema es que el me ama, pero es casado y tiene una hermosa familia, talvez solo talvez si su esposa fuera una mujer , grosera, pedante, que no lo atiende o que por lo menos no lo quisiera no me afectaría tanto , pero ella es todo lo contrario es la esposa perfecta y eso hace que me sienta peor al ser la amante de el.

Quien es el?

Bueno pues el es uno de mis profesores, Edward Cullen ,un abogado , reconocido que la verdad ni yo misma entiendo como se da tiempo de darnos clases, el tiene 28 años , casado y con dos hermosos hijos, ahora si creen que soy un mounstro no?.

Nos conocimos por que el es mi profesor como ya lo había dicho, al principio solo era mera atracción y me sentía como una loca, por el hecho de que el me gustara, pero cuando nos acercamos mas , me di cuenta de que yo no le era tan indiferente y eso me lleno el corazón de alegría, pero de la misma forma se rompió en mil pedazos cuando confirme que era casado, nunca me había atrevido a preguntárselo directamente.

Una ocasión me quede hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y oh sorpresa el se encontraba ahí, nos sumergimos en una platica, que no nos dimos cuenta que la biblioteca estaba por cerrar eso indicaba que eran las 12pm , salimos de la biblioteca y caía una tormenta como pocas y yo no llevaba auto, ya que mi departamento quedaba cerca de la universidad , pero el se ofreció a llevarme.

Fue difícil llegar a mi departamento ya que la tormenta no dejaba ver bien el camino, así que sin mala intención ( aunque muchas no lo crean) lo invite a pasar , para que esperara en lo que la tormenta pasaba.

En el camino del auto a la entrada del edificio , los dos nos empapamos por completo y eso que a lo mucho eran 10 pasos, una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, le ofrecí una toallas y prepare un poco de chocolate caliente.

Las tormentas nunca me han dado mido , pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la oscuridad ese es otro tema, le tengo pánico.

Y esa noche mi peor miedo tenia que aparecer, estábamos sentados en la sala , platicando de cosas triviales cuando la luz se fue , yo solo grite. El de inmediato me abrazo para tratar de calmarme, y se que lo hizo sin otra intención.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que ese abrazo provocaría.

Saben que provoco?

Que desde esa noche soy su AMANTE y de esa noche han pasado 6 meses ya.

########################################################################################################################################################################################################

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**RECUERDEN DEJARME SU OPINION OK**

**AL RATO SUBO OTRO CAP**

**ANNA**


	2. DESCUBIERTOS

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el primer cap,

Mil gracias todas (os)

ANNA

**BELLA POV **

Hola bella como estas?- pregunto una de mis mejores amigas Ángela que estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo, solo que otra carrera psicología

Bien alice – respondí en automático

Pues ese bien no suena nada bien- dijo rosalie , otra de mis mejores amigas ella estudiaba derecho conmigo, varios compañeros ya le habían dicho que tendrían cuidado de no enfrentarse con ella en tribunales , era una perra.

Problemas con el innombrable?- pregunto angela, innombrable así le decían a edward, ellas sabían de nuestra relación con puntos y señales.

No, nada de eso- respondí , era verdad entre el y yo no había ningún tipo de problemas , solo que para mi , cada día era mas difícil , verlo irse de mi departamento , para irse con su esposa.

Bella, si esta relación ya no esta funcionando es mejor que lo dejes- dijo mi amiga rosalie

El y yo funcionamos perfectamente bien – dije segura

Si funcionan tan bien por que están tan triste?- pregunto angela

Mañana es su aniversario de bodas – dije

Oh- dijo rosalie

Y me imagino que no lo veras?- pregunto Ángela

No solo no veré mañana , los padres de el les regalaron un fin de semana – dije tratando de no imaginar lo que el le haría a su esposa ese fin de semana

Bella sabias que esto pasaría- dijo rosalie

Si lo sabia , pero el hecho de que lo sepa no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar – respondí

Mejor vamonos a tomar un café, yo invito- dijo Ángela

Nos falta una clase- dije, ya que rosalie y yo llevábamos casi todas las clases juntas

Por una vez que no vallamos ,no pasa nada ok- dijo rosalie, tomándome del brazo

Tienes razón, para estas horas el ya se tubo que haber ido – dije triste de que no lo vería en 4 días,

Ángela, Rose y yo no fuimos al centro comercial que estaba cerca de la universidad, sabia que era muy peligroso ir con alice y rosalie al centro comercial, corría el riesgo de no salir en 4 o 5 horas, pero en estos momentos aceptaría feliz esa tortura con tal de no pensar en mi edward.

Por cierto ya saben la fiesta de disfraces que se va a organizar para la semana que entra?- pregunto emocionada Ángela

Yo ya tengo mi disfraz- dijo rosalie

No hay ningún disfraz de ninfomana - dije con burla

Ja ja, tu de que vas a ir de vibrador ?- pregunto rosalie

Yo iré de ángel - dijo Ángela

Yo de conejita de play boy – dijo rosalie

Retiro lo dicho anteriormente si te puedes disfrazar de ninfomana- dije riendo

Bella ese no es edward?-pregunto rosalie señalando atrás de mi , me gire para verlo, y si era mi dios personal ,mi edward , no lo pensé dos veces y me levante para ir a saludarlo.

Hola- dije feliz de verlo

Buenas tardes señorita swan- dijo el muy cortante ,el jamás me hablaba así, ni siquiera en la escuela.

Buenas tardes- dijo una mujer que estaba atrás de el , era alta, cabello rojizo y tez blanca con unos ojos verdes igual de hermosos que los de mi edward , mierda era su esposa, me dije mentalmente

Buenas tardes- dije tratando de sonar tranquila , me imagino que rosalie y angela vieron toda la escena por que de inmediato se acercaron a donde estábamos y gracias a dios lo hicieron.

Buenas tardes profesor cullen- dijo rosalie

Buenas tardes srita Hale – dijo edward serio – señorita Wever – dijo mirando a angela

No me presentas?- pregunto su esposa , sin ningún tipo de malicia o celos

Perdón , ella es mi esposa , Tanya y ellos son mis hijos , jess y Anthony – dijo señalando a dos hermosos niños que venían tomados de la mano de su esposa

Mucho gusto señora- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

El gusto es mió, ustedes son alumnas de mi esposo?- pregunto con una sonrisa sincera

Si – contesto rosalie

Que no se supone que deberían estar en clase?- pregunto edward frió, serio, jamás lo había visto así.

Si, lo que pasa es que bella se sintió un poco mal, ya sabe , ya casi entramos a finales – dijo rosalie tranquila

Bueno pues espero que sus escapadas no afecten su promedio- dijo edward

Por favor amor , tu y yo también nos escapábamos de las clases para estar junto que ya no te acuerdas- dijo su esposa tiernamente y esa confesión me rompió el corazón,

Estas bien?- me pregunto la esposa de edward

Si por que?- no se donde saque las palabras para contestar

Es que estas blanca como papel, de verdad te sientes bien?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación en la voz

Si bien, gracias- dije como idiota , edward me miraba fijamente , su mirada era nerviosa y su postura tensa

Bueno pues no los interrumpimos mas, un gusto conocerla Sra. cullen – dijo angela

El gusto ha sido mió- dijo ella relajándonos una hermosa sonrisa , que en esta mujer todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Hasta luego profesor cullen – dije intentado dar una sonrisa fingida que mas bien creo que me salio a mueca de dolor , igual al que sentía mi corazón.

Después las tres nos alejamos lo mas rápido que pudimos de ahí, alice y rosalie sabían que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría, así que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y solo sentí que ya estábamos lejos de edward y de su perfecta familia , comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

**EDWARD POV **

Después de que bella se alejo rápidamente de donde estaba yo con mi familia, tanya se giro para seguir viendo lo que estaba comprando antes de que llegara bella con sus amigas, la cara de bella al conocer a tanya era de vergüenza y dolor, pero cuando tanya le contó de nuestras escapadas en la universidad bella palideció completamente, pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, y yo solo quería abrazarla y besarla, pero no podía.

Tanya es una mujer maravillosa, y mis hijos son mi adoración, se que soy el peor de los canallas por engañar a una mujer como tanya, pero entre ella y yo el amor se acabo hace mucho tiempo o por lo menos de mi parte hacia ella, pero sabia que ella un me quería y también sabia que si me separaba de ella los que mas sufrirían serian mis hijos y mi familia no aprobarían que yo estuviera con bella, pero dios amo a bella como jamás había amado a nadie , desde la primera vez que la vi., me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolates su aroma me embriago y su sonrisa me hechizo por completo.

Amor estas bien?- me pregunto tanya, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si, ya compraste todo lo que necesitabas?- le pregunte

Si ya podemos irnos, por que aun tengo que llegar a preparar las cosas de los niños para irlos a dejar a casa de tus padres- me dijo tanya, mis padres nos había regalado un fin de semana en un spa muy exclusivo de los Ángeles, dijeron que seria como una mini luna de miel , cuando se lo mente a bella, ella solo me dijo – lo entiendo- con una sonrisa fingida y tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz , pero no pudo ocultarlo de sus ojos, no la vería 4 días , 4 largos días.

Vamonos – dije tomando a jess de la mano ya que Anthony iba con bella

Llegamos al estacionamiento, , subimos a los niños a la parte de atrás y después fuimos a meter las cosas que habíamos comprado a la cajuela

Amor no son esas tus alumnas?- pregunto tanya viendo al fondo del estacionamiento , y si eran ellas, vi claramente que bella estaba llorando en brazos de Ángela y rosalie acariciaba su espalda como tratando de consolarla, yo quería correr a su lado y decirle que la amaba que me estaba matando verla llorar de esa manera y por mi culpa

Si son ellas- dije tratando de no parecer interesado

Vamos con ellas a lo mejor les paso algo- dijo mi esposa alarmada

No tanya, no es correcto que yo como su profesor me mezcle en sus vidas- dije tratando de sacarle la idea de acercarse de la cabeza

Pues no vallas tu, yo si iré a ver si necesitan algo- dijo tanya dejándome ahí parado como idiota, cerré bien el coche y le dije a los niños que no tardábamos, no quería que tanya estuviera sola con bella, y menos estando bella en ese estado.

Estas bien chicas? Oí que les pregunto mi esposa y también vi que las tres palidecían y bella no podía controlar si llanto para contestar

Le paso algo?- pregunte cuando me acerque a ellas

No , para nada estamos bien – dijo Ángela nerviosa

Por que lloras?- le preguntó tanya a bella , cuando bella levanto el rostro se veía rota , como si el brillo de sus ojos se hubiera extinguido para siempre

Es una tontería – logro contestar bella con dificultad

Ahh ya entiendo algún chico no?, pero no vale la pena que llores por el ,eres una chica hermosa que se merece un hombre que no te haga llorar- dijo mi esposa tratando de consolarla, y aunque lo que dijo tanya era verdad, bella se merecía un hombre que no la hiciera llorar como yo , pero el simple hecho de imaginármela con otro hizo que mi sangre hirviera de celos, si soy egoísta y que , bella es mía.

Lo que pasa es que bella ha decidido terminar con su novio- dijo rosalie mirándome , QUE? Ella había decidido romper lo nuestro, pero yo la amaba, ella no podía dejarme , no lo permitiría , sabia que eso lo decía por haberme visto con mi esposa, pero ella me amaba.

Pues si ese chico te hace llorar de esta manera es lo mejor que puedes hacer – dijo mi esposa

Por que mejor no nos vamos tanya , estas incomodando a señorita swan - dije tratando se sonar tranquilo pero como demonios quería que sonar tranquilo después de lo que había dicho rosalie.

De verdad señora cullen , le agradezco la preocupación , pero no pasa nada- dijo bella un poco mas tranquila

De verdad querida, piénsalo un hombre que te hace derramar tantas lagrimas y hace que en tus ojos se vea tanto dolor no vale la pena- dijo mi esposa, yo la tome de brazo y susurre un hasta luego, y le di una discreta mirada a bella.

Cuando tanya y yo ya íbamos en el auto, yo solo podía pensar en lo que rosalie había dicho, que bella pensaba dejarme , eso no lo podía permitir.

Pobre chica – dijo mi esposa

Que?- la verdad es que estaba tan perdido pensando en bella que no oí lo que tanya dijo

Que pobre de tu alumna, tu sabes quien es el chico que la pone así?- pregunto tanya

No lo se, y no tendría por que saberlo ella es solo mi alumna- dije , ni modo de decirle si amor el hombre que la pone así es el patán de tu esposo verdad?

Bueno pues espero que de verdad lo deje, pobre chica estaba sufriendo mucho , me dolió verla así no la conozco pero se ve que es una buena chica- dijo mi esposas, por dios si supiera

La tarde paso muy rápido, tanya y yo ya íbamos rumbo al hotel spa que mis padres nos había regalado por nuestro aniversario.

Cuando llegamos el hotel, me di cuenta que de verdad mis padres querían que tanya y yo tuviéramos unos días inolvidables ya que habían rentado una suite de recién casados, y estaba adornada para una noche de pasión, pero en lo único que yo podía pensar era en mi hermosa bella y de antemano se que tanya no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo pero me había enamorado y contra eso no se podía hacer nada.

Tanya salio un momento al balcón y yo aproveche para entrar al baño y mandarle un mensaje a bella.

_Bella __por favor dime que no piensas dejarme, sabes que te amo por favor no me dejes_

_EC _

Cuando mande el mensaje , supe que lo que había puesto era desesperado, pero no me importaba, yo solo quería saber que lo que había dicho rosalie no era verdad, por mas que prolongue mi estadía en el baño, bella no me contesto el mensaje, entonces era verdad, ella pensaba dejarme, y no la podía culpar, yo era un cerdo egoísta pero la amaba.

Cuando Salí del baño , vi que tanya traía puesto un camisón de encaje negro, no podía negar la belleza de tanya, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, a pesar de tener dos hijos, sus cuervas eran maravillosas y sabia que esta noche ella quería que le hiciera el amor , desde que estaba con bella no la había tocado de eso ya hace 6 meses.

Creo que esta noche recuperaremos tiempo- dijo mi esposa en tono seductor

Sin darme tiempo a nada se fue sobre mi, algo ha de estar jodidamente mal en mi por que no podía excitarme con los besos y las caricias de mi esposa, mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba a las caricias de bella, mi bella, sus besos eran los únicos que me hacían perder la cabeza.

No supe en que momento y lo peor de todo es que pensando en bella, yo ya estaba encima de tanya solo con los boxers puestos ella ya no traía el camisón.

Edward hazme tuya- pidió con voz ronca, y solo pensaba en como me lo pedía bella

Si amor , serás mía esta noche , serás mía bella, solo mía – dije sin pensar el nombre de mi bella

Tanya me separo de golpe

Quien es bella?- pregunto molesta

Nadie..te… dije bella a ti- dije tratando de componer las cosas

Que mal mentiroso eres edward cullen- dijo tanya levantándose de la cama y entrando al baño.

Cuando salio del baño, tanya traía mi celular , ya que lo había dejado ahí, por si bella me contestaba no sonora con tanya cerca.

Tu amante piensa dejarte?- pregunto con lagrimas y al mismo tiempo con coraje

Tanya- intente decir pero ella me interrumpió

Desde cuando?- me pregunto

Desde cuando que?- pregunte

No te hagas estupido edward, desde cuando tienes una amante, desde cuando dejaste de amarme , desde cuando dejo de importarte tu familia?- me grito tanya llorando

Por que no te calmas y hablamos- le pedí

Hubieras hablado conmigo antes no crees?- me pregunto llena de coraje

Ella entro de nuevo al baño y salio vestida y empezó a meter las cosas que había sacado en la maleta

Que haces?- le pregunte poniéndome el pantalón

Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a casa- dijo ella sin mirarme

Tanya por favor vamos a hablar- le pedí

Que vas a decirme , que piensas dejarme?- me pregunto

Ya no te amo- dije

Que fácil para ti no-', por que sabes que edward yo si te sigo amando – dijo ella

Te vas conmigo o me voy sola- dijo

Vamonos- dije, termine de vestirme, y Salí con ella, sabia que en cuanto llegáramos a casa, toda mi familia se enteraría de lo que pasaba, pero ahora ya no me importaba, solo quería estar con bella

Tomamos el primer vuelo de regreso, tanya no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, y lo entendía perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegamos era de madrugada, sabia que tanya no despertaría a mi familia a esta hora, asi que nos fuimos directamente a la casa, en cuento llegamos ella se encerró en la habitación , y yo me fui a la de huéspedes, sin pensarlo le mande un mensaje a bella.

_Amor tanya se entero de que estoy con otra persona, regresamos del viaje, me enfrentare a todo solo si tu estas a mi lado , te am__o._

_EC_

Nunca bella me había contestado un mensaje tan rápido

_QUE? Como esta ella? Sabe que soy yo?_

_BS_

Genial bella me pregunta como esta mi esposa, en vez de preguntarme como estoy yo, pero por lo menos me contesto el mensaje , eso ya era ganancia.

_No, __no sabe quien es y no se como esta no quiere hablar conmigo, solo dime si tu estarás conmigo_

_EC_

Yo respondí el mensaje volviendo a preguntar si ella estaría conmigo era lo único que me importaba

_De sobra sabes mi respuesta te amo_

_BS_

Cuando su respuesta llego, me sentí mas tranquilo, bella valía todo y lucharía contra todos y todo para estar con ella.

No se a que hora me dormí, lo que si supe fue que desperté por los gritos de mi madre y mi hermana alice

Eres un cabron edward cullen- me grito alice

Buenos días- dije sarcástico- que demonios te pasa?- le pregunte, pero después me dije que pregunta tan idiota, tanya ya le dijo

Buenos idiota, después de lo que le hiciste a tanya infeliz- me siguió gritando mi hermana

Yo no te eduque así edward- dijo mi madre

Yo me senté en la cama para tratar de aclarar mis ideas y poder contestarles

Quien es la tal bella?- pregunto mi madre

No pienso decirles nada de ella – respondí tajante

No te preocupes , que ya investigare yo quien es esa golfa y sabrá quien es alice cullen- dijo mi hermana, yo me levante de golpe

No se te ocurra acercarte a ella alice- le dije gritando

Te das cuenta que esa mujer esta destruyendo tu matrimonio y ahora hasta tu familia, jamás le habías gritado a tu hermana- dijo mi madre – me has decepcionado edward- me dijo

En ese momento entro mi padre junto con mi hermano emmet

Déjenme hablar con edward- dijo mi padre en tono molesto

Mi madre y mi hermana salieron de mi habitación no sin antes darme una mirada de muerte

Me imagino que estas contento no?- pregunto mi padre molesto

Mira papa , el que ustedes quieran a tanya no quiere decir que yo tenga que seguir amándola, pero el que yo no ame a Tanya no quiere decir que no quiera a mis hijos, por eso he seguido con ella- dije

Eres un cínico – dijo emmet

Emmet tu no eres el mas apropiado de hablar de fidelidad tu todas las noches tienes una mujer diferente en tu cama- le dije y por obvias razones el se quedo callado

Mira edward, piensa las cosas, tanya es una buena mujer, tan buena que esta dispuesta a perdonar tu infidelidad, no pierdas todo por una estupida aventura con una cualquiera- dijo mi padre y que se expresara así de bella me hirvió la sangre.

Ella no es una cualquiera y me voy a divorciar de tanya- dije con coraje

Pues solo una cualquiera se mete con un hombre casado- dijo mi padre

Yo ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando que hablaran así de bella, así que me levante de la cama , me metí al baño, solo me vestí y Salí de la habitación, cuando baje estaban mi mama y alice con tanya que estaba llorando

Edward- dijo tanya

Cuando quieras hablar conmigo y no con mi familia que al parecer no saben lo que es un matrimonio ya que se están metiendo me hablas- dije y Salí de la casa.

No tuve que pensar mucho para saber a donde quería ir en realidad , así que emprendí camino a casa de bella.

**BELLA POV **

En casi toda noche no pude dormir , pensando en el mensaje que me había mandado edward, quería llamarle y saber como estaba, pero también sabia que no era el mejor momento , agracia que fuera sábado y que no tuviera que ir a la escuela hoy no saldría de mi casa por nada del mundo, por si edward llamaba o venia. Estaba aun acostada en la cama, cuando tocaron a la puerta, me levante a abrir, pensando que era rosalie o Ángela que venían a tratar de levantarme el animo, pero no era el , mi edward

Hola- dijo con tristeza en la voz

Hola – dije yo

Puedo pasar?- me pregunto

Claro pasa- le dije

Como estas?- le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en la sala

El me abrazo con fuerza – ahora mejor- me contesto

Que es lo que vamos a hacer edward?- le pregunte

Voy a divorciarme de tanya- me dijo el

Pero y tus hijos?- pregunte angustiada

Ellos siempre me tendrán, pero algún día entenderán – dijo seguro

Tu familia como lo tomo?- pregunte , sabia que para el era muy importante su familia

No muy bien, pero ahora no quiero hablar se eso , lo único que me importa es lo que tenemos tu yo – dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

Te amo edward- dije pagándome mas a el

Y yo a ti bella-

Ese día y esa noche se quedo en mi departamento , nunca había pasado toda la noche conmigo, y me di cuenta que no había otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiera dormir cada noche y despertar cada mañana que no fuera edward.

Soy egoísta un mounstro lo se pero lo amo mas que a mi propia vida, el domingo estuvo conmigo hasta en la tarde, el me dijo que tenia que ir a hablar con su esposa, y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas, que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela.

Cuando el se fue , sentí un vació en mi interior , sabia que el volvería, pero de sobra sabia que las cosas no serian nada fáciles de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente , cuando llegue a la universidad , Rosalie Ángela ya me esperaban con ellas también estaba Jasper el hermano de Rosalie

Buenos días- dije saludando a todos

Que tal tu fin de semana, te estuvimos llamando el sábado y ayer pero no conteste- dijo rosalie

Estuve ocupada- dije, dándoles a entender que después les contaba

Buenos días , disculpen quien es bella- pregunto una chica un poco mas bajita que yo, con el cabello negro , un poco corto pero apuntaba para todos lados, como si estuviera despeinado pero a la vez peinado, de ojos verdes , que venia acompañada de un hombre enorme, que mas bien hombre debería decir oso, su cabello era igual oscuro y ojos verdes , ambos eran muy blanco

Soy yo- dije curiosa de saber por que me buscaban a mi

Así que tu eres la zorra que anda con mi hermano- yo me quede sin palabras, esta chica era alice, la hermana de edward el ya me había hablado de ella

Quien te crees tu para hablarle así?- pregunto rosalie molesta

La hermana de edward y mas te vale que no acerque mas a mi hermano golfa- dijo y lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano en mi cara, demonios para ser tan pequeña pegaba con el demonio

Estupida enana- le grito rosalie aventándola

Cálmate rubia no toque a mi hermana- le dijo el hombre que parecía ropero tomando a rosalie por la muñeca, asi que este era emmet el hermano de edward

Y tu no toque a la mía imbecil- le dijo jasper a emmet

Cálmense ya – dije poniéndome en medio

Ya te lo advertí zorrita, aléjate de mi hermano- me volvió a amenazar alice después se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

Que onda?- pregunto Ángela que parecía que estaba en shock

Andas con el profesor edward?- pregunto jasper

Maldita enana te dio con todo se te va a amoratar la cara- dijo rosalie

Yo no podía pensar en nada, dios la familia de edward me odiaba y no era para menos, para ellos yo era lo peor del mundo , pero no creí que fueran a venir tan rápido a enfrentarme.

Era hora de mi clase, así que sin decir anda, me fui, rosalie iba conmigo, antes de entrar al salón nos encontramos a edward.

Buenos días- nos dijo el , yo no quería levantar la cara

Buenos días- dije sin mirarlo

Que tienes? – pregunto el acercándose a mi, el jamás se había permitido este tipo de acercamientos en la escuela

Nada, es que ya voy tarde a clase- le mentí

El me tomo del mentón y levanto mi rostro sabia que le mentía, cuando me miro fijamente vi que sus ojos se oscurecieron eso indicaba dos cosas, o estaba muy enojado o estaba excitado y pedí a dios que fuera la segunda, pero como en estos momentos yo no era la consentida de dios fue la primera

Que te paso?- pregunto con voz tenebrosa

Nada me caí- mentí de nuevo

Dime la verdad- pidió el

Si bella dile la verdad- dijo rosalie

Rose por que no entras al salón- le pedí delicadamente , pero con una mirada de que la mataría después

No, y como bella no te lo va a decir te lo digo yo, vino tu hermana y amenazo a bella y después le pego también venia con ella tu hermano- dijo rosalie

Alice se atrevió a pegarte?- pregunto con la mandíbula tensa

No pasa nada ok- dije con una sonrisa

Después hablamos- dijo el y se fue

Gracias rosalie- le dije molesta

Mira bella, no se que es lo que ha pasado las ultimas horas , pero lo que si , es que su familia no puede venir a insultarte y a agredirte cada que se les de la gana- dijo mi amiga.

Yo ya no le respondí nada, entramos a clase y por primera vez en vida no me intereso nada de lo que decía, yo solo pensaba en edward y en como demonios se sentía. Sabia que esto era el principio de un largo camino por recorrer.

Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les dejo el primer cap, se que muchas me odiaran por poner a tanya de buena, pero recuerden que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Espero sus comentarios

Saludos


	3. ACCIDENTE

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Hola de nuevo mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, no he podido responderles por que paso de rapidin a dejar el nuevo cap.**

**Pero prometo que para el siguiente les respondo a todas **

**Las quiero **

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que rosalie me dijo que mis hermanos habían venido a hablar con bella, y que alice la había golpeado, tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no salir corriendo y masacrar a alice por haber tocado a bella.

Hoy tenia un día especialmente pesado, después de las clases tenia que ir a mi oficina y ocuparme de un caso de custodia.

Espere a que bella saliera de clases, y la espere en el estacionamiento, quería que me ella me dijera que estaba bien, y sobretodo quería que me dijera que la visita de mis hermanos no cambiaba las cosas entre nosotros.

Hola pequeña- le dije

Hola – dijo ella sonriéndome

Como estas?- le pregunte, quería abrazarla pero sabia que no podía , alguien podía vernos y no quería que hablaran de ella en la universidad

Bien, no paso nada rose exagera las cosas- dijo ella pero yo no le creía

T juro que nadie volverá a molestarte- le dije

Amor tranquilo ok- me dijo ella, en sus ojos vi. que moría por abrazarme pero ella también se detenía.

Te voy a ver mas tarde?- pregunto ella con brillo en los ojos

No creo amor , tengo que ir a buscar un hotel donde quedarme , ayer saque unas cosas de la casa- le dije – por eso ya no volví a tu departamento

Hotel?- pregunto ella

Si amor, ni modo que viva en el auto- le dije en broma

Por que no viven conmigo- dijo ella sonrojándose

De verdad?- le pregunte, era lo que mas quería, vivir con ella, pero no sabia como decírselo

Claro que si, si quieres dame tus cosas yo me las llevo y en lo que tu vas a tu oficina yo acomodo las cosas- dijo ella emocionada

Te amo- fue lo único que pude decir

Ok , pásame tus cosas- dijo ella feliz

Abrí mis cajuela y saque mis maletas y algunas cajas y las pase a su auto, me sentía feliz, bella era la mujer que amaba y ella me amaba, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos jamás me pidió o si quiera insinuó que dejara a tanya, al contrario cuando me desahogaba con ella , solo me escuchaba , y mi lado egoísta también lo sacaba con bella, por que yo sabia que hablar de mi familia le dolía , la lastimaba , pero aun así ella me escuchaba y dejaba que yo me desahogara, pero ahora que estamos juntos no permitiría que nadie la lastimara y ni mi familia por mucho que yo la amara , se interpondría en nuestro camino.

Cuando llegue a la oficia, no me sorprendió ver a toda mi familia ahí.

Renata que nadie nos interrumpa- le dije a mi secretaria

Valla pensamos que tu amante no te dejaría venir a trabajar- dijo alice

Mira alice, no te puedo pedir que me comprendas lo que es enamorarse , por que nunca has amando a un hombre y jamás nadie te ha amando como mujer, asi que sigues siendo una niña que piensa que lo que tu dices es lo correcto , pero te tengo una noticia, la vida no es color de rosa y las cosas no siempre van a hacerse como tu quieres. – le grite

No le hables así a tu hermana- dijo mi padre molesto

Y también va para ti emmet , con que cara vas a decirle algo a bella, si tu también eres un tipo que no sabe lo que es amar a nadie que no sea asi mismo, tu todos los días tienes una mujer diferente- le grite a mi hermano, era la primera vez en mi vida que mis hermanos se quedaban callados.

Y se los digo a los dos, no quiero que vuelvan a molestar a bella, y tu alice si le vuelves a poner una mano encima me olvidare de que eres mi hermana- dije

Edward esa mujer te ha cambiado mira como le hablas a tu familia- dijo mi madre con lagrimas

Y que no se supone que ustedes me quieren?, que no se supone que ustedes quieren mi felicidad , pues les tengo una noticia bella es mi felicidad es a la mujer que amo así que déjenme en paz- les dije a todos.

Nadie dijo nada mas y salieron del despacho a excepción de emmet.

Que quieres emmet?- le pregunte irritado

Solo quería decirte que tienes razón y que yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si esa chica es tu felicidad yo también soy feliz- dijo mi hermano mirándome

Hablas enserio?- le pregunte sorprendido

Claro que si edward, ya te lo dije , por mas que estime a tanya tu eres mi hermano y mi lugar es a tu lado , apoyarte a ti, y jamás te había visto así por alguien , ni siquiera por tanya así que bella ha de ser una gran mujer para que te ponga así- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa al final

Te aseguro que es una mujer maravillosa y que estoy seguro que ama por sobretodos las cosas- le conté

Bueno pues espero que pronto me la presentes como tu novia no?- dijo mi hermano riendo

Gracias emmet- le dije y me acerque a darle un abrazo, la verdad es que si estaba muy agradecido , necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de esto, alguien que me ayudara.

Bueno hermano , me tengo que ir tengo consultas en el hospital – dijo mi hermano, el era medico.

De nuevo gracias emmet- le volvía repetir

Me lo pagara con unas cervezas – dijo el y salio de mi oficina

Después de que mi hermano me puse a trabajar , llego mi cliente de la custodia , sabia que este Caso lo teníamos ganado, la madre era una irresponsable que maltrataba a los niños, así que solo presionaría un poco al abogado de la otra parte para cedieran la custodia sin llegar a pleito, estaba por llamar a bella , para ver si quería que llevara algo de regreso a casa ,cuando me entro una llamada.

Diga?- pregunte ya que la llamada había entrado a mi celular y yo no reconocía el numero

Edward?- pregunto una voz histérica

Si quien habla?- pregunte nervioso

Soy rosalie, se llevaron a bella al hospital- dijo ella

Que?, que paso , donde esta?- pregunte parándome y agarrando mi saco para salir de inmediato

Se la levaron al hospital general, tu hermana y tu mama la tiraron por las escaleras y ella no despierta- dijo rosalie mas histérica aun , mi madre y mi hermana?. Había sido capaces de eso?, no lo podía crees

Voy para allá- dije y colgué ,

Salí de mi oficina , sin despedirme de nadie, cuando estuve en mi auto llame a emmet el y mi padre trabajaban en el hospital general-

Hola eddi- dijo mi hermano al contestarme

Emmet , llevan a bella al hospital – dije nervioso

Por que?- pregunto el serio

No se, una compañera de ella me dijo que alice y mi madre la habían tirado por las escaleras- dije

QUE? Grito el

Emmet, revísala yo ya voy apara allá, se llama isabella swan tiene 23 años- le informe

Ok tranquilo , de hecho va llegando y si mi madre y alice vienen con ella, déjala la reviso y te llamo- dijo mi hermano y colgó

Así que lo que me había dicho rosalie era verdad , ellas la habían lastimado, acelere mas , me pase los altos y no se cuantas multas de trafico llevaba por el exceso de velocidad, pero no me importaba.

Cuando llegue al hospital , pregunte en recepción por bella, pero me dijeron que la estaban atendiendo,.

Edward- me llamo mi padre

Como esta bella?- pregunte nervioso

Ella esta bien aclámate- me dijo mi padre, como si estuviera apenado

Quiero verla , donde esta?- le pregunte

Le están haciendo unas radiografías, ella no esta sola, emmet esta con ella – me dijo mi padre para tranquilizarme

Profesor cullen- me grito rosalie

Me acerque a ella, que estaba muy nerviosa y Ángela estaba junto a ella.

Que paso rosalie?- le pregunte

No lo se, nosotras íbamos llegando cuando vimos a bella rodar por las escaleras- me explico rosalie

Mi madre y alice aparecieron, las dos estaban llorando-

Edward- dijo alice

No entendiste verdad?- le pregunte casi matándola con la voz

Fue un accidente hijo te lo juro- dijo mi madre

También fue un accidente el golpe que le diste hoy – le grito rosalie a mi hermana

Por favor cálmense- pidió mi padre

Te juro que …- intento decir alice pero la calle

No te quiero volver a ver alice , te dije que si volvías a lastimar a bella me olvidaría de que eres mi hermana – dije y sin darle tiempo a decir nada me fui de ahí, caminaba al consultorio de emmet cuando lo vi

Emmet , como esta bella?- pregunte

Ella esta bien , traquido, no tiene ningún daño ni nada, solo se desmayo por la sangre- dijo mi hermano

Sangre?- le pregunte

Si en la caída se abrió un poco la frente , nada de cuidado , y cuado vio la sangre se desmayo, pero ella esta muy bien – dijo

Quiero verla- le pedí, pero mas bien sonó a suplica

Y ella a ti, ven- dijo , indicándome el camino.

Cuando entre a la habitación, vi a bella medio sentada en la cama con una gasa en su frente.

Edward- grito al verme

Tranquila amor ya estoy aquí- dije corriendo a abrazarla

Estoy bien te lo juro, todo fue un accidente- me dijo ella

Tranquila , después hablamos de esto si?- le pedí

No edward, no quiero que te enojes con tu familia , te juro que todo fue un accidente yo me resbale te lo juro- dijo ella totalmente afligida y llorando

Tranquila amor – le dije

Hola soy emmet cullen – dijo mi hermano , a mi se me había olvidado que estaba ahí

Buenas noches- dijo bella apenada y escondiéndose de el en mi

Tranquila amor, mi hermano esta feliz de que estemos juntos- le explique para que se calmara.

Si bella si mi hermano es feliz yo tambien soy feliz- dijo mi hermano riendo

Mucho gusto doctor cullen – dijo bella

Nada de doctor cullen , soy tu cuñado, así que me puedes de emmet o chico hermoso como prefieras- dijo mi hermano y bella rió.

Por cierto ahora que somos cuñado te puedo pedir un favor?- le dijo mi hermano

Si claro- contesto bella

Le puedes decir esa amiga tuya , la rubia que deje de insultarme y golpearme- dijo mi hermano preocupado – mira no es por que yo no pueda con una rubia de ese tamaño pero de verdad tu amiga me da un poco de miedo- dijo el, a lo que bella y yo comenzamos a reír, en eso la puerta se abrió. y la pesadilla de mi hermano entro

Quítate mastodonte- le grito rosalie a emmet

Mira rubia no me grites – le dijo mi hermano

Y si no dejo de gritarte QUE?- le grito rosalie

Pues no pasa nada, yo solo lo decía para que no te lastimaras tus cuerdas vocales- dijo mi hermano, realmente asustado

Rosalie lo ignoro y fue a donde estaba bella

Dime que piensas levantar una denuncia- le dijo rosalie a bella, yo me tense al oír eso, al fin y al cabo se trataba de mi madre y de mi hermana, pero respetaría la decisión de bella y no me involucraría

No rosalie, todo fue un accidente- dijo bella

Ellas te atacaron – le dijo rosalie

Ya te dije que no rose , así que cambiemos de tema- dijo bella

Cuando me puedo ir emmet?- le pregunto bella a mi hermano

Mañana – dijo el

La mole esta tiene nombre?- dijo rosalie señalando a emmet

Rosalie, el se ha portado muy bien conmigo, por favor cálmate- le pidió bella a su amiga

Si tu lo dices- dijo rosalie mirando a emmet con desprecio

Si quieres te soy una foto- le dijo emmet

Para hacerte budu o espantar a las ratas- dijo rosalie

Y a si siguieron discutiendo ellos, mientras que bella y yo entrábamos a nuestra burbuja, a pesar de que bella estaba en el hospital, bella no dejaba de reír con los insultos de rosalie a emmet y viceversa.

Terminaran amándose- me dijo bella al oído

Si yo también creo lo mismo- le dije

Después de una rato, rosalie y emmet cansaron de tanto insulto y se fueron, le prometí a rosalie 32 veces y no exagero que si pasaba algo la llamaría de inmediato.

A bella le administraron unos sedantes y durmió casi toda la noche, mi padre entro a la habitación en la madrugada, se me hizo raro, mi padre ya no hacia randas de madrugada.

Puedo hablar contigo?- me pido mi padre

Salí con el al pasillo

Que pasa?- le pregunte un poco brusco

Tu madre y tu hermana quieren hablar contigo explicarte lo que paso- dijo mi padre

Cuando bella este bien me lo dirá- le conteste

Ellas piensan que ella te va a decir que la aventaron y ….- lo interrumpí

Que mal están, bella desde el primer minuto que me vio, me dijo que todo había sido un accidente que ella había tropezado, su amiga rosalie que esta por terminar la carrera de derecho, vino a decirle que interpusiera una denuncia en contra de alice y mi madre a lo que bella dijo que no por que todo había sido un accidente- le dije

Y tu que crees?- me pregunto mi padre

Voy a creer lo que me diga bella, pero es enserio padre , no quiero a alice y a mi madre cerca de bella – le dije

Si hijo , yo hablare con ella- dijo el avergonzado

Sin decir nada mas volví a entrar a la habitación de bella, ella seguía dormida, lo que le había dicho a mi padre era verdad lo que bella me dijera era lo que yo iba a creer , nada mas.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero que les guste , que crees que halla pasado, recuerden que las cosa no son siempre lo que parecen

Recuerden dejarme su opinión

Saludos


	4. VERDADES

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, mil gracias a todas la personas que me han dejado sus comentarios , me alegran el dia.**

**También quiero agradecer a las personas que me dijeron de mi error en el primer cap, el fin de semana lo arreglo MIL GRACIAS **

**EDWARD POV **

Al día siguiente me lleve a bella al departamento, le deje la dirección a mi hermano emmet para que fuera verme, bella estaba muy intranquila, pero no quise que habláramos hasta que llegáramos a la casa y ella estuviera descansando.

Cuando llegamos , la tome en brazos y la subí cargando en las escaleras , nada mas de imaginarme que pude haber perdido a mi bella por culpa de mió familia y de estas estupidas escaleras , el corazón se me encogió, en cuanto llegamos al departamento la lleve a la habitación y la acosté en la cama.

Edward quiero que hablemos- dijo ella

Amor necesitas descansar – le dije , no quería que habláramos de mi familia

No voy a poder descansar hasta que hablemos- dijo ella

Ok, dime- dije sentándome junto a ella en la cama.

Edward te juro que lo paso, fue un accidente- me volvió a decir bella

No me importa , ellas no tenían que haber venido aquí- dije molesto

Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas – me pidió ella

Mira bella, yo se que no te aventaron literalmente, pero ellas no tenían por que venir a buscarte , este es un problema mió amor, y si ellos en realidad quieren mi felicidad , sabrán que mi felicidad eres tu – dije dando por terminado el tema

Pero edward….- no se que me quiso decir pero no la deje terminar

Bella que quieres de comer, yo cocinare para ti- dije tratando de que ya no hablara mas de mi familia

Pasta- dijo ella

Ok , pues pasta será- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Cada día me sorprendía mas bella, estaba mas preocupada por mi relación con mi familia que por lo que pudiera pasar con ella.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente , yo había pedido permiso en la universidad y bella tenia el permiso por el accidente que había sufrido, rosalie y Ángela venían todos los días ,y estaban con ella cuando yo tenia que ir al bufete.

Amor emmet quiere que nos veamos no te molesta si llego tarde?- le pregunte a bella antes de irme al bufete, hoy había quedado de ver a mi hermano en la noche

Claro que no amor, diviértete y me saludas a emmet- dijo bella que estaba leyendo un libro

Bueno rosalie y Ángela no deben de tardan en llegar pero cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me llamas- le dije cuando me acerque a despedirme de bella

Tranquilo amor, te prometo que estaré bien tu vete tranquilo y diviértete – me dijo ella

Ah por cierto pregúntale a emmet si ya puedo volver a la normalidad si?- me dijo bella

Amor sabes que son dos semanas de reposo – le dije como en regaño

Yo solo lo decía por que me es muy difícil dormir contigo y no poder hacerte el amor- dijo ella acercándose a mi peligrosamente

Te prometo preguntarle a emmet – dije separándome, yo también moría por hacer el amor con ella pero no lo haría hasta que emmet me dijera que no había problema.

Te amo- dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios

Y yo a ti pequeña- dije respondiéndole el beso y Salí para la oficina.

La tarde paso sin ningún tipo de complicación, los casos que requerían mi atención total en este momento ya estaban casi por finalizar, por suerte era viernes, así que tendría todo el fin de semana para estar con mi hermosa bella y si emmet nos decía que todo estaba bien, bella ni yo saldríamos de la cama todo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegue al bar donde me había quedado de ver con mi hermano, el ya se encontraba ahí.

Hola eddi- dijo el burlonamente

No me digas así- le dije

Ya pedí cervezas espero que no te moleste- dijo mi hermano

Por que habría de molestarme?- le pregunte

Por que desde que te casaste no tomas cerveza, solo puro vino tinto- dijo emmet, y era verdad, a tanya no le gustaba el olor a la cerveza y a ella le encantaba el vino tinto, así que deje de tomar cerveza o mas bien la tomaba a escondidas de ella, pero con bella, había veces que cuando veíamos algún partido en su departamento ella pedía pizza y compraba cerveza , y me la pasaba genial, a pesar de que nunca veía el final del partido ya que terminaba haciéndole el amor.

Bueno pues ya vez – respondí sin darle mas explicaciones sobre esto

Bueno hermano y ahora si , quiero que me cuentes como demonios es que te enamoraste de bella- dijo mi hermano

Pues creo que desde el primer momento en que la vi- le dije

Oh claro amor a primera vista no?- pregunto burlándose

Pues aunque te burles si , la primera vez que ella entro a mi clase, me perdí en sus ojos chocolates, su aroma me embriago por completo y la verdad he de reconocer que si figura me encanto- le conté apenado por la ultima parte

Edward por que te cases con tanya?- pregunto emmet

Tu lo sabes- le respondí

Si pero no la amabas – me recordó el

En eso tienes razón , yo no la amaba, pero ella estaba embarazada, y sabia que mi deber era responderle, aparte ella y yo ya llevábamos mucho años de novios- le dije

Bueno y crees que tanya te de el divorcio tan fácil?- pregunto mi hermano

No lo se, se que ella es buena mujer, pero también se que puede ser un poco rencorosa- le dije

Bueno hermano salud por tu nueva vida- dijo mi hermano levantando la cerveza

Salud, por mi bella- le dije

**BELLA POV **

Estaba bastante aburrida en la casa, y rosalie y angela no habían llegado, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerme a cocinar, me encantaba cocinar , digo no es que yo fuera una experta pero sabia hacer una galletas muy buenas, estaba apunto de comenzar a hacer las galletas cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Esta abierto- grite, pues rosalie y angela eran como de la casa

Por que no habían llegado?- pregunte saliendo de la cocina pero para mi sorpresa no era ni rosalie ni angela las que habían entrado.

Buenas tardes- dijo la madre de edward, que venia con la hermana de edward alice

Buenas tardes, edward no esta- le dije un poco nerviosa

De hecho queremos hablar contigo- dijo la madre de edward, alice ni siquiera hablaba

Pasen dije indicándoles que se sentaran en la sala- gustan algo de tomar?- pregunte

No gracias- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Como te sientes?- pregunto la madre

Bien , ya solo me queda una semana de reposo – dije

Sabes que esta mal lo que hicieron?- por fin hablo la hermana

Por que?, por que esta mal?, el me ama y yo a el, se que la mentira y el engaño no se justifican con nada, pero el no quería dejar a sus hijos, y yo no lo obligaría a hacerlo, pero también soy egoísta y si la única forma de estar con el era siendo su amante, lo haría gustosa el resto de mi vida- dije, no me importaba enfrentarme a lo que fuera por edward.

Pero aquí hay tres seres inocentes sufriendo- dijo la madre de edward

Lo se y de verdad lo lamento, pero así es el amor, uno no elige de quien enamorarse o de quien no, simplemente pasa, cree que un día me levante y dije hoy me convertiré en la amante de alguien para fastidiarle la vida a alguna esposa y a sus hijos?- le pregunte

No, pero tanya ha estado mucho años con edward, apoyándolo- dijo alice con coraje

Y yo no puedo?- le pregunte – se que tal vez no entiendan lo que siento por el, y no pretendo que lo haga, pero amo a edward con toda el alma, y no pienso dejarlo hasta que el me lo pida- les dije

Esta bien, nosotros no volveremos a meternos en tu relación con mi hijo, pero de antemano te digo que en la casa cullen nunca serás bien recibida, y no por que seas tu, si no por el hecho de que las cosas no las hicieron de la manera correcta – dijo la madre de edward

No se preocupe sra cullen , jamás me vera en su casa, se lo aseguro- le dije

Ojala y lo que tu y mi hermano le han hecho a tanya no se les regrese, por que ella es una buena mujer – dijo alice matándome con la mirada

Hasta luego- dije levantándome del sillón

Ellas no dijeron nada mas y salieron del departamento, cerré la puerta y respire tranquila, pero por lo menos ya me habían dicho que no se meterían mas en la relación .

No sabia si decirle a Edward o no que su familia había venido a hablar conmigo, sabia que eso seria un motivo de pleito.

Yo seguí haciendo mis galletas, rosalie y angela llegaron 10 minutos después de que mis visitas inesperadas se fuera, a ellas nos les comente nada de la visita, ella me ayudaron a hacer las galletas, la tarde la pasamos en la cocina platicando y haciendo mil cosas.

Cuando llego edward , rosalie y angela se fueron de inmediato , ya que vieron que mi edward, había llegado con una copas de mas y traía mas cervezas eso me indicaba que emmet le había dicho que ya no había problema

Como te fue con tu hermano?- le pregunte

Bien , de hecho te acaba de dar de alta- dijo edward abriendo una cerveza para mi y otra para el

Pues me parece perfecto – dije tomando la cerveza

Y por que te parece tan perfecto?- me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

Por que ya no aguanto mas- dije abalizándome sobre el, algunas gotas de cerveza nos salpicaron, pero no me importo, el dejo la cerveza en el piso y puso sus manos sobre mi , mi boca devoraba la de el, tenia tanta necesidad de sus besos , de los manos, de que me hiciera suya por completo, que no me entretuve mucho en el calentamiento, ya que los dos estábamos hirviendo, desabotone su camisa, y acaricie su perfecto pecho y lo lamí.

No me di cuenta en que momento el ya me había quitado la blusa por completo sus labios recorrían mis pechos podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre mi piel , la humedad de su boca acariciándome y enardeciéndome, el me levanto del sillón donde estábamos tumbados , yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y me deje guiar por el a la habitación mientras que yo, besaba y lamía su cuello, sentí una parte blanda así que supe que estábamos en la cama, el estaba encima de mi, las demás prendas que nos estorbaban salieron volando por todas partes de la habitación.

Yo lo atraía tanto hacia mi cuerpo como me era posible ; sentir su peso sobre mi y avanzar por el suyo con mis manos me parecía el sueño mas excitante del mundo.

En silencio y nuestros cuerpos desnudos , comenzaron un dialogo perfecto , parecía que bailábamos un ritual ensayado , esta vez sabíamos que no había prisas, el no tenia que irse, el se quedaría conmigo, me beso con empeño pero a la vez con suavidad , me hizo disfrutar de cada caricia de un modo extraordinario.

Sus labios pusieron momentáneamente especial énfasis en mis senos, en mis pezones endurecidos de excitación, sabia que mi cuerpo jamás reaccionaria a nadie que no fuera el.

El hizo un reconocimiento de todo mi cuerpo con su lengua, cada centímetro de mi piel lo exploro, lo marco como suyo, se detuvo un momento en mi centro, y jugo un poco conmigo antes de lamer mi clítoris, yo no pude reprimir el gemido de placer.

Edward .. deja.. de .. jugar- lloriquee el quería matarme de placer , pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba dentro

El levanto su rostro de en medio de mis piernas y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida suya que me quitaba el aliento, se levanto hasta quedar a mi altura, y enrede mis piernas en su cintura pidiéndole así una vez mas que me hiciera suya , que me tomara y me llevara al cielo como cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

El me penetro de una sola estocada yo grite de placer , nuestros sexos se acoplaban a la perfección.

Más- le pedí

El no dijo nada con palabras sus jadeos y gemidos decían todo, el incremento la velocidad, sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría, y el conmigo, las embestidas fueron mas fuertes y profundas, los dos tocamos la cima del cielo con nuestros orgasmos, había sido perfecto, delicioso.

Te amo bella- me dijo edward al oído

Y yo a ti amor- le respondí poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos con la maravillosa sensación de plenitud que acabábamos de experimentar momentos antes.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, yo ya estaba de regreso en la universidad , me sentía feliz , plena y en total dicha, ya faltaba poco para que acabara la escuela y así poder gritar edward y yo nuestro amor.

Sabia que la parte complicada estaba por venir, era decirle a mis padres, que ya vivía con mi novio , pero también sabia que mis padres me apoyarían cuando me vieran tan feliz y plena.

Edward y yo ya teníamos viviendo 3 meses juntos, y lo que su madre me había dicho lo habían cumplido ya no habían vuelto a meterse, emmet venia muy seguido a ver a edward a la casa, y seguían peleándose con rosalie, pero algo me decía que entre ellos había una fuerte atracción sexual.

Edward no habia podido llegar a un arreglo con tanya, asi que los tramites de divorcio iba muy lentos, pero lo unico bueno es que el podia ver a los niños muy seguido y eso me hacia feliz.

Una noche el telefono sono como a las 3:00am.

Diga?- conteste medio adormilada

Bella, soy emmet- dijo

Que pasa estas bien?- le pregunte abriendo mis ojos de golpe

Necesito hablar con edward es urgente- dijo emmet

Claro- dije y comencé a despertar a edward , el bastante adormilado tomo el teléfono

Que pasa?- pregunto edward , no que le dijo emmet pero edward se levanto de golpe de la cama y solo le dijo voy para allá-

Que paso?- le pregunte sentándome

Se llevaron a Anthony al hospital – dijo edward poniéndose mal la camisa

Cálmate – dije pasándole una sudadera – yo te llevo – le dije

Bella no creo..- pero no lo deje terminar

Tranquilo yo te llevo y te esperare afuera nadie me vera ok- le dije , me puse unos pantalones una playera y salimos del departamento.

En el camino no dijimos nada, yo solo iba pidiéndole a Dios que el hijo de edward estuviera bien, en cuento llegamos al hospital edward bajo del auto , yo me estacione y me acomode para esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Como a las 8:00am , salio emmet seguido de alice y se acercaron mi auto,

Por favor dios no otra discusión- pedí en voz alta

Hola bella.- dijo emmet y yo me baje del auto vi que alice tenia la cara sumamente hinchada de tanto llorar.

Emmet el hijo de edward esta bien ¿- pregunte alarmada de ver sus caras

Necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo alice con la voz entre cortada

Que pasa?- pregunte realmente asustada

Ven con nosotros- me pidió emmet , yo cerré el auto y me fui con ellos, llegamos al que me imagino que era el consultorio de emmet, y ahí estaban los padres de edward , esto me estaba oliendo mal.

Buenos días- les dije

Hola – dijo el padre de edward

Buenos días- dijo la madre de edward que estaba igual que alice

Que pasa emmet y edward?- pregunte al no verlo ahí

Esta con el niño- dijo el padre de edward

Bella , el dijo de edward tiene una bacteria y necesitábamos sacar unas pruebas para saber cual era procedimiento a seguir, y esas misma pruebas se las sacamos a jess- me explico emmet, pero parecía que me hablaba en chino

Emmet tu entiendes cuando te hablan de articulo y leyes?- le pregunte

No por que? Pregunto el confundido

Por que yo tampoco entiendo cuando me hablan de medicina, solo Quiero que me digas si edward esta bien- dije desesperada

Bella le sacamos una pruebas a los hijos de edward pues son gemelos, y le sacamos otras a tanya y a edward- me explico el padre de edward

Edward nos es el padre de los niños- dijo de golpe alice

Que?- pregunte con shock

Que mi hijo no es el padre de Anthony y jess- dijo la madre de edward en un mar de lagrimas.

* * *

**Hola que les parece? Les dije que no todo lo que brilla es oro, que pasara ahora?**

**Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios **

**Saludos **


	5. BATALLA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo, mi cerebro trataba de analizar la información pero era casi imposible, edward adoraba a sus hijos.

Edward ya lo sabe?- pregunte aun un poco aturdida

No, no hemos podido decirle- me explico carlisle

Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- pregunte, digo era mas que lógico que yo estaría con edward en todo momento, pero yo no era la persona favorita de su familia.

Bella, necesitamos que nos ayudes a decirle a edward- dijo emmet

Emmet estas loco, yo no puedo intervenir en algo como esto- le dije casi gritando

Bella, sabemos que si edward te ve a su lado se controlara- me explico esme

Controlarse?, por dios edward no es capaz de hacerle nada a tanya – dije segura , edward no es un hombre agresivo

A tanya no , pero al verdadero padre de sus hijos si- dijo alice

Que?- pregunte , cada vez entendía menos

Hablamos con tanya y el padre de los niños no debe tardar me llegar- me dijo emmet

No creo que edward tome muy bien eso- dije, ahora si entendía muy bien para que me querían

Te aseguro que no lo tomara nada bien- me dijo esme

Por que?- pregunte

Por el padre de los niños es un amigo de edward , james y edward son amigos desde la universidad, de hecho james es padrino de Anthony y edward es padrino de la hija de james- me explico alice

Por dios- fue lo único que podía decir.

Mira bella se que nosotros no nos hemos portado muy bien contigo, pero esto no lo hagas por nosotros hazlo por edward el es que te necesita en estos momentos- me dijo alice

Claro que estaré con edward, de eso no les quepa la menos duda- respondí – bueno y donde esta el?- pregunte

Ahorita esta con el niño- dijo emmet

James ya llego- dijo carlisle

Pues vamos- dijo emmet

Todos salimos del consultorio y fuimos a una como sala de juntas, cuando entre ahí estaba tanya la esposa de edward con otro señor, me imagino que era james.

Que hace esta mujer aquí?.- pregunto tanya

Creo que eres la menos indicada para hacer preguntas- le dijo alice

Y gracias a que ella esta aquí , edward no te matara- le dijo emmet

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi. entrar a edward con su padre, edward me miro sorprendido.

Bella estas bien?- me pregunto acercándose a mi

Si amor , tranquilo yo estoy bien – le dije y tome su mano, no me importo que todos se nos quedaran viendo.

Que haces aquí james?- pregunto edward

Hijo tenemos algo que decirte – dijo carlisle

Que pasa?- pregunto edward confundido

Tanya se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo- dijo esme

De que hablan?- pregunto edward desesperado, yo solo apretaba su mano para hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí junto a el. Tanya no decía nada y el tal james estaba muy nervioso.

Edward, hicimos una pruebas en los niños y en ti y descubrimos algo- dijo carlisle

Anthony esta mas grave de lo que pensaban?- pregunto edward afligido

Hijo…- dijo esme pero tanya lo interrumpió

Edward Anthony y jess, no son hijos tuyos- dijo tanya como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera la mas mínima importancia

De que mierda hablas?- pregunto edward casi gritando , yo le sostuve mas fuerte la mano

Que los niños no son hijos tuyos- dijo tanya – mira edward cuando yo quede embarazada pensé que eran tuyos, pero sacando cuentas me di cuenta de que no- dijo ella

De quien son?- pregunto edward bufando

Míos- dijo james casi en un susurro

Desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunto edward a james, hablando con la mandíbula muy tensa y sus ojos estaban obscurecidos

Hace mucho- respondió el sin mirar a edward

Desde cuando?- volvió a preguntar edward

Siempre lo ha sabido- dijo tanya, no en que momento sucedió todo, pero cuando me di cuenta edward ya estaba encima de james golpeándolo, tanya gritaba histéricamente, mientras que carlisle y emmet intentaban separar a edward de james.

Eres una perra- le grito edward a tanya

Que esperabas edward, que dejaría que tu te fueras con otra después de que te di cuatro años de noviazgo, por su puesto que no, no aguante a tu estupida familia durante tanto tiempo gratis- le grito tanya

Eres de lo peor – dijo esme

Ustedes no son la familia modelo, eso se los juro, y si ahora se sabe todo es por que mi hijo necesita a su padre aquí, pero que no se te olvide edward, hemos estado casados mucho tiempo y aunque los niños no sean biológicamente tuyos, tu los registraste con tu apellido, que no se te olvide que yo también soy abogada y para tu muy mala suerte yo si tengo pruebas de tu infidelidad con esta zorra- dijo señalándome – así que prepárate por que tu fortuna pasara a mis manos- le dijo tanya con odio en la voz

Estas loca, si piensas que lo vamos a permitir- dijo esme

No es si quieren mi querida suegrita , edward me engaño y la prueba mas fidedigna de eso es que su amante esta aquí- dijo ella, edward estaba como en shock por todo lo que tanya le estaba diciendo.

Si bueno, pues espero que tengas suerte en tu cacería de brujas, zorra, por que al parecer a ti se te olvida quien soy y de que familia provengo , así que es mejor que terminemos esto de la manera mas civilizada posible- hable por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí

De que demonios hablas?- pregunto tanya

No te suena el apellido swan?- le pregunte

Tu no puedes ser esa swan- dijo ella sorprendida

Si puedo y te aseguro que haré de tu vida el mayor infierno si intentas lastimar a edward te lo juro.- le afirme , sentí que todos lo que estaban ahí me miraron, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que edward llevaba ahí me miro, y vi. un poco de brillo en sus ojos

Y le recomiendo james que si quiere seguir ejerciendo como abogado se mantenga al margen de esto- le dije o mas bien le amenace

Tanya y el tal james salieron de la sala donde estábamos, edward se sentó y eme y alice junto a el, yo me puse en cunclillas frente a edward

Bella tu eres algo de la senadora renne swan?- me pregunte esme

Si ella es mi madre- le dije

O sea que charlie swan es tu padre?- pregunto carlisle sorprendido

Si pero no me gusta que nadie lo sepa y no por que me avergüence de mi familia todo lo contrario, si no por que por lo regular la gente se acerca a mi por eso- dije

Amor te juro que no permitiré que tanya arruine tu vida- le dije

Te aseguro que lo que menos me interesa es el dinero- me dijo edward

Lo se amor- le respondí

Amo a eso niños bella, y algo tengo muy claro padre no es el engendra si no el que cría- me dijo el con lo ojos cristalinos

Lo se amo, y se que esos niños te aman con toda su alma, asi que lucharemos por ellos- le dije

Bella tu estarías dispuesta a aceptar a mis nietos?- pregunto carlisle

Ellos son un motor muy importante en la vida de edward y edward es mi vida, claro que los aceptaría- dije segura

Pues no se hable mas , tenemos una batalla que planear- dijo alice

Carlisle y emmet se quedaron en el hospital atendió a Anthony , eso si cada hora le llamaban a edward para decirle como estaba.

Mientras que edward, esme , alice y yo nos fuimos a mi departamento a armar todo caso para poder pelear el divorcio y la custodia de os niños

Sabes donde trabaja james?- le pregunte a edward

Si en corporación H – me dijo el

Estas seguro?- le pregunte con un as mas de nuestro lado

Si lleva 4 años ahí- me dijo edward

Y no sabes quienes son los dueños de ese bufete?- le pregunte

No por que, tengo que saberlo?- me pregunto

Amor, los dueños de se bufete son rosalie y jasper hale- le dije

QUE?- me pregunto edward sorprendido

Si, los padres de rosalie y jasper eran los dueños, cuando ellos murieron todo paso a manos de rose y jazz , solo que para que ellos puedan tomar posesión de todo como debe de ser ambos deben terminar su carrera- le explique

No lo puedo creer- dijo edward

Deja llamo a rosalie y jasper- le dije

De inmediato los llame y en menos de 30 minutos estuvieron ahí, también llego el padre de edward y emmet.

No sabia que las rubias fueran inteligentes- le dijo emmet a rosalie , cuando ella nos dijo que podíamos arman otro tipo de Caso mas agresivo

Y yo no sabia que los músculos hablaran- le respondió ella

Por que no dejan de pelear- les dije yo

Oye mi hermano es muy inteligente- alice defendió a emmet

Y mi hermana no por ser rubia es tonta- dijo jasper en defensa de rosalie

Yo nunca he dicho que los rubios son tontos- dijo alice mirando tímidamente a jasper

Bueno a veces lo somos- dijo jasper devolviéndole la mirada tonta a alice

Ok, después tontean , se pueden concentrar- dijo emmet

Esa tarde y parte de la noche no las pasamos hablando y averiguando ciertas cosas de tanya, edward jamás había revisado su estado de cuenta , y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su adorada y zorra esposa, era una apostadora.

Podemos ganar esto – le dije a edward

Lo único que me importa son mis hijos- dijo el

Tranquilo que los tendrás- dijo rosalie

Por cierto bella , tu padres saben de la relación que mantienes con mi hijo?- pregunto esme

No, pero es algo que pronto sabrán- dije con nerviosismo

**HOLA DE NUEVO , QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO DE HOY?**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**BUENO SOLO QUIERO AVISARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA DE AMANTE LA ACTUALIZARE TODOS LOS MIERCOLES Y LOS DOMINGOS OK **

**RECUERDEN DEJARME SUS OPINIONES **

**SALUDOS **


	6. MIS PAPAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno chicas les dejo la actualización como se las prometí, espero que les guste este cap y bueno les digo que el domingo actualizo todas las historias ok **

**Cuídense mucho **

**Las quiero **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando todos se fueron, dejándonos a bella y a mi solos, me pude derrumbar, sabia que la única persona en estos momentos que podía darme el consuelo que necesitaba era ella mi bella.

Siento que me falta algo- dije y ella me abrazo de inmediato

Lo se amor, pero ellos aunque no lleven tu sangre son tus hijos y te adoran- me dijo ella

Yo no pude decir mas y solo me limite a llorar, a sacar en lagrimas, todo el coraje y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, ellos eran mis hijos , los amaba y no permitiría que los arrancaran de mi lado.

No se cuanto tiempo bella estuvo abrazándome sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo sin moverse, diciéndome en silencio que ella lucharía conmigo.

Cuando me separe de ella, pude ver que ella también estaba llorando , que sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban tristes y la sonrisa que me dio , faltaba mucho para ser sincera

Perdóname- le dije

Amor, como pretendes que no sufra al verte así- me dijo ella

Lo se y de verdad lo siento- le dije yo no quería que ella sufriera por nada y menos por mis problemas

No edward, no tengo nada que perdonarte, para eso somos una pareja ok, - dijo ella con voz firme.

Te amo bella- le dije contra sus labios

Y yo a ti- me dijo

Necesitaba sentirla mía, quería tenerla , tocarla oírla gritar a mi nombre así que intensifique el beso y ella de inmediato supo lo que yo necesitaba, ella nos separo un poco y se puso a horcadas sobre mi, y volvió a atrapar mis labios en un beso, sus manos se fueron a los botones de mi camisa y los desabotono lentamente en estos momento agradecí que ella solo llevara una sudadera, así que se la quite y me di cuenta que por las prisas de la mañana no su puso sujetador , volví a besarla mientras mis manos masajeaban sus hermosos y firmes pechos, pellizcaba sus pezones duros y rosados , sus gemidos se ahogan en su boca gracias al beso que nos estábamos dando.

Ella rompió el beso y me quito la camisa, ella se fue directo a mi cuello y yo al de ella, mis manos recorrían su espalda y sus manos estaban aferradas a mi hombros, amaba a esta mujer y todo lo que lo que me hacia sentir, pero en estos momento deseaba mas , quería probarla por completo, me levante del sillón con ella encima de mi, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Fui a la habitación , la puse sobre la cama, pero ahora no me dejaría perder por sus besos, así que me separe y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón ella levanto sus bien formadas caderas para permitirme sacar la estorbosa prenda y oh mierda ella traía una tanga diminuta , aunque ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, cada vez que la veía me encantaba y me enloquecía, ella comenzó a bajar su diminuta tanga pero se lo impedí.

Yo me encargo- le dije sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

Empecé a besar su delicioso cuello, siguiendo por su pecho y llegando a sus generosos pechos , lamí y mordí sus pezones, los gemidos que salían de su boca me ponían mas duro a cada momento.

Seguí repartiendo besos en todo su cuerpo, siempre saltándome su embriagante y adictivo centro, eso lo dejaría para el final, ella gruñía cuando veía que no acercaba mis la labios a su centro, eso levantaba mi ego.

Edward por favor- me dijo ella

Por favor que amor?- le dije besando su ombligo

Deja de jugar- me pido ella

A que te refieres amor a esto?- le pregunte poniendo un dedo en la entrada de su centro encima de la delgada tela de su tanga

Te lo suplico – grito ella

Yo hice a un lado su tanga y metí un dedo en ella, ella gimió de inmediato, yo tampoco aguantaría mucho con mi juego , me moría por sentirla, por hacerla mía .

Sabes amor creo que mañana iremos a comprar lencería- le dije

Que?- pregunto ella , y de inmediato le di la respuesta arranque su tanga y eso pareció excitarla aun mas , ya que soltó un gemido de placer.

Tómame edward te lo ruego- me grito ella

Calma pequeña- le dije

Y lleve mi boca a su centro y comencé a lamer superficialmente me encantaba oírla gruñir, sabia que ella quería mas, y la complací, lamí su clítoris y ella se retorció de placer mientras que introducía un dedo en su humedad, bella gritaba mi nombre y decía incoherencias , pero no me detuve , quería que llegara al final, con mi lengua comencé a hacer círculos en su clítoris y metí dos dedos en su intimidad, sentí como sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse sabia que en cualquier momento recibiría su elixir.

La bombee mas fuerte y no deje que mi lengua se separara de su clítoris en ningún momento, cuando sentí salir todos sus jugos los bebí , sin dejar que una sola gota se derramara, sus gritos de placer hicieron la escena perfecta, mi mimbro me comenzaba a doler de tanta excitación contenida de mi parte.

Te gusto?- le pregunte lamiendo mis labios

Estas en problemas cullen- me dijo ella con la voz entre cortada

Así y por que?- pregunte divertido

Ella no me respondió con palabras pero me tumbo en la cama puedo jurar que sentí que rompió mis pantalones y mis boxers ya que yo aun los traía puestos, y sin previo aviso se monto en mi.

Mierda – fue lo único que pude gritar , bella se movía deliciosamente bien

Te dije que estabas en problemas – me dijo , ella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y siguió montándome, era demasiado estrecha y me encantaba, ella sabia como enloquecerme, pero no me importaba estar en la locura siempre y cuando ella estuviera conmigo.

Ella se levanto de encima de mi yo estaba apunto de matarla por haberme hecho eso, pero no me dio tiempote asimilar si actitud cuando ella hablo.

Siéntate en esa silla- dijo señalando una silla que no se de donde demonios la saco pero que en la habitación no estaba esta mañana, sin hacer mas preguntas la obedecí , ella se acerco a mi a paso felino, como si fuera por su presa, y mi cerebro decía si , soy tu presa , muérdeme , ella se giro para darme la espalda y se sentó en mi introduciendo mi miembro en ella, recargo su espalda en mi pecho y la sensación era maravillosa.

Espero te guste- dijo ella

Y comenzó a darse sentones en mi, de verdad ella quería matarme, esta posición se sentía podidamente sensacional, yo no tardar daría mucho en venirme y como si ella notara mis pensamientos, se levanto de mi , y se inclino en la cama , quedando en cuatro como un perro, yo no lo pensé dos veces y la tome así, mis manos estaban en sus caderas para darme impulso, sus gemidos eran cada vez mas altos y los míos la acompañaban. Ella soltó un grito que juro que se oyó en todo el edificio y fue acompañado por el mío, cuando los dos llegamos al clímax de la mejor noche que había pasado.

Los dos caímos en la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y los latidos de nuestros corazones totalmente desbocados.

Te amo- logre decirle

Como yo a ti- me respondió ella, abrazándome

Nunca me dejes bella- le pedí enterrando mi cabeza en su hermoso cabello

Jamás lo haré- me respondió ella depositando un dulce beso en mi pecho.

Esa noche nos quedamos así desnudos sobre las sabanas dormidos, cubriéndonos solamente el uno con el otro, con nuestras pieles desnudas, por que el alma hace mucho la habíamos desnudado.

**BELLA POV **

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, no sentí el cuerpo de edward, trate de despejar mi mente y quitarme lo somnolienta y vi. que no estaba en la habitación, me levante y me puse una bata, cuando Salí de la habitación, oí ruidos en la cocina, me acerque a ver y vi que mi dios griego me estaba preparando el desayuno.

Hola – le dije recarga en el marco de la puerta

Hola princesa- me dijo el, se veía condenadamente perfecto , solo traía el pantalón de la pijama , nada mas, como es posible que un hombre se pueda ver tan sexy así y mas recién levantado, estaba perdida pensado eso cuando el timbre sonó.

Yo voy- le dije

Espero que no sean los vecinos que vienen a lincharnos por los gritos de anoche- dijo el son esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba

Pues si se enojan es por que son unos frustrados sexuales- dije y fue a ver quien demonios era

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me da un infarto , bueno no casi, juro que mi corazoncito se detuvo unos segundo , junto con todos mis demás órganos vitales

Hola – dijo mi padre con cara de pocos amigos

No nos invitas a pasar hija?- pregunto mi madre

Aja- fue lo único que mi muy confundido cerebro me dejo contestar, demonios que hacían mis padres aquí.

Ellos pasaron a la sala y atrás de ellos , me sentía como una condenada a muerte y en eso para terminar mi ejecución sale mi edward de la cocina

Amor quieres el pan tostado?- pregunto el con toda la ternura que una mujer pudiera soñar

Así que es verdad?- dijo mi padre mirándome como si estuviera a punto de matarme

Buenos días – dijo edward poniéndose a mi lado

Son buenos?- pregunto mi padre

Te aseguro que si querido , si no el no le estaría preparando el desayuno a nuestra hija- dijo mi madre que me sonreía.

Soy edward cullen – dijo mi novio extendiéndole la mano a mi made que se la tomo gustosa , pero mi padre lo mato con la mirada

Se le hace correcto haber convertido a mi hija en su amante?- le grito mi padre ok esto estaba mal , no por nada el era un general muy respetado y mas que nada temido.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO?

VALE LA PENA QUE ME DEJEN SU VALIOSO COMENTARIO?, ESPERO QUE SI

ANNA


	7. BUENAS NOTICIAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**EDWARD POV **

Se le hace correcto haber convertido a mi hija en su amante?- grito el padre de bella.

Sabia que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, así que lo enfrentaría y daría la cara, el padre de bella tenia toda la razón en quererme matar por haber convertido a un ser tan hermoso como bella en mi AMANTE

Estoy esperando una respuesta- dijo el padre de bella

Por que no nos sentamos- dijo bella que se veía sumamente nerviosa

Todos pasamos a la sala, en un incomodo silencio, la madre de bella y bella se lanzaban miradas como si fueran cómplices de algo.

Tienen toda la razón en estar molestos señores swan- fue lo primero que dije y la facciones de mi ahora suegro no se suavizaron nada al contrario.

Es ya lo sabemos- dijo el padre de bella

Charlie- le dijo la madre de bella como llamándole la atención

Saben como demonios nos enteramos de esto?- pregunto el padre de bella

No- respondimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

Pues la Sra. Tanya Cullen se presento en mi despacho y me contó todo- dijo el padre de bella, así que tanya no se había conformado con mentirme a mi y a toda mi familia ahora quería fastidiar a bella , eso si no se lo permitiría.

El titulo de señora le queda grande- dijo bella molesta

Isabella- le grito su padre

Isabella nada , deja que bella nos diga que es lo que pasa- dijo la madre de bella

Mama, si , yo acepto que mantengo una relación con edward desde hace varios meses y que desde hace alguna semanas vivimos juntos, pero la "señora tanya" es una arpía mentirosa , que durante todo el matrimonio de ella con edward , ella le mintió en ciertas cosas de suma importancia que no tengo por que decirlas yo, pero ella es una mala mujer- dijo bella

Bella, la esposa de edward amenazo con hacer publico esto y dice que tiene pruebas – nos explico la madre de bella

Maldita zorra- grito bella yo la tome de la mano para que se calmara.

Yo tengo dos hijos con tanya, o bueno creí que eras mis hijos de sangre, pero ayer me entere que no lo son y tanya me mintió todo este tiempo a mi y a mi familia, también estoy seguro que ella mantenía una relación sentimental con el verdadero padre de los niños- les explique

Valla, esa mujer entro como vil magdalena a mi despacho- dijo el padre de bella mas colmado

Y que piensas hacer?- me pregunto la madre de bella

Primero que nada el divorcio, y en segunda pelear la custodia de mis hijos, por son mió aunque no lleven mi sangre- les explique

Eso habla de ti- dijo el padre de bella y no supe en el momento si era un halago o una mentada.

Bella estas segura que enfrentaras todo por el?- pregunto la madre de bella señalándome

Si , lo enfrentare todo y mas – dijo bella tomándome de la mano

Esta bien, antes que nada ya no quiero que me digas señora swan soy renne – dijo mirándome – y enseguida si tu ex quiere guerra la tendrá y en tercera pero la mas importante, nadie se mete con mi bebe- dijo renne mirando a bella con una enrome sonrisa

Papa?- pregunto bella

Yo también estoy contigo hija, esa mujer sabrá que no se puede meter con la hija de general swan y si tu amas a este hombre tampoco se puede meter con el y tu muchacho dime charlie- dijo el

Una ultima cosa si haces llorar a nuestra hija , te juro que toda la milicia , la marina , la policía , la DEA el FBI o cualquier departamento de seguridad te buscara hasta debajo de las piedras entendiste?- me pregunto el padre de bella, ahora entendía por que bella decía que su padre era un hombre intimidante

No se preocupe charlie si por mi culpa sufriera bella le juro que yo mismo me entregaría- le dije y el pareció complacido con mi respuesta

Bueno, tu ex amenazo con hacer publico esto, tenemos que actuar antes que ella- dijo renne

Que propones?- pregunto bella

Mira edward yo se que vienes de una familia muy acomodada y de mucho renombre, así que es mejor que nosotros corramos el chisme primero que tu adorada ex dijo mi madre

Claro yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – dije

Antes que nada, tienes que renunciar a tu cargo como profesor y tu bella tendrás que cambiarte de universidad- dijo el padre de bella

Yo creo que con que renuncie es mas que suficiente, bella es una de las mejores estudiantes de la carrera , de hecho varios profesores apuestan a que se graduara con honores – les explique – no seria justo para ella.

Esta bien- dijo renne que comenzó a llamar por teléfono

El siguiente movimiento que haremos será "acelerar tu divorcio" – dijo charlie

Como acelerar?- pregunto bella

Si hija, yo me encargare de que el divorcio de edward salga mas rápido de lo normal su ex no se dará ni cuenta de lo que paso cuando se entere de que ya están divorciados- dijo renne

Y mis hijos?- ellos realmente me preocupaban

Pues después del divorcio empezaremos con lo de la custodia, y te aseguro que contaras con todo mi apoyo, pero por ahora lo importante es que si tu ex hace esto publico tu y bella no queden tan mal parados- nos explico

Haremos todo lo que ustedes nos digan y no saben como agradecí su apoyo- les dije a los padres de bella.

Esa tarde, renne se la paso interrogándonos, sobre nuestra relación y mi matrimonio con tanya , había momentos en que le daba miradas picaras a bella y ella se sonrojaba, los padres de bella se encargarían de la prensa y lo que mas me sorprendió fue el apoyo incondicional que nos estaban dando.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la universidad a dar mi renuncia billy el director , era muy amigo de mi familia, y fui honesto con el , y le conté todo lo que estaba pasando, al principio se molesto, pero al final me dio su apoyo incondicional al igual que leah una de las profesoras , sabia que tenia que manejar todo esto con mucho tacto para no echar a perder todo lo que bella , su familia y mi familia estaban haciendo.

Pero esta tarde me dieron una maravillosas noticias, y me lleve varias sorpresas, mi madre me llamo que le urgía que fuera para su casa , cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a bella y a su familia ahí.

Buenas tardes- dije , bella de inmediato se paro y me abrazo

No sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a bella de que viniera- la acuso emmet

Por algo ha de se no?- dije mirando mi madre que no me sostuvo la mirada

Edward tu mama ya me contó todo lo que ha pasado con bella y te aseguro que si yo supiera que ella o alguien de tu familia le quisiera hacer daño estaría en su yugular en este momento , pero tanto esme como alice están arrepentidas – dijo renne que estaba al lado de mi madre

Lo se renne, pero eso es algo que le toca a bella, a la que ofendieron fue a ella- dije y era verdad, mi familia la había ofendido a ella.

Bueno no hables de eso en este momento , no sabes las buenas noticias que te tenemos – dijo rosalie, ya que jasper y rosalie también estaban en mi casa

Valla rubia hasta que vas a decir algo bueno- dijo emmet

Sabes que grandote , ya descubrí por que me molestas tanto- le dijo rosalie

Oh haber ilumíname con tu sabiduría – le dijo en tono de burla emmet

Te gusto tanto que no sabes como acercarte a mi de la manera que un verdadero hombre lo haría- le dijo rosalie , yo esperaba la contestación de emmet pero para sorpresa no llegaba.

Veo que te callaron hermano- dijo alice

Rosalie también esperaba el ataque de emmet pero nunca llego y en cambio emmet se dio la media vuelta y se fue, todos los que estábamos ahí nos quedamos atónitos , hasta la propia rosalie.

Valla creo que se sintió mal- dijo alice mirando a rosalie

Rosalie se levanto del sillón y camino en la dirección en la que emmet se había ido.

A donde vas rose?- le pregunto bella

A tomar aire- dijo ella

Aja- respondimos todos los que estábamos ahí, rosalie salio de la sala , sabíamos que iba a buscar a emmet , creo que bella me ganara la apuesta que hicimos.

Bueno y cuales son las noticias que me tenían?- pregunte

La primera que es que un amigo mió será el que lleve tu divorcio, es un juez que no tolera que metan a niños en el pleito pero lo mejor de todo es que no tolera a james- dijo la madre de bella y eso me quito un peso de encima

Y la segunda es que tenemos pruebas de james y tanya son amantes desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo jasper

Que?- pregunte y no por que me doliera , si no por que así no podía usar mi relación con bella

Que tenemos pruebas de tanya y james llevan como dos años juntos- dijo jasper

Eso es una noticia magnifica- dije abrazando a bella

Lo mejor de todo es la esposa de james , victoria esta total y absolutamente de nuestro lado- dijo mi madre orgullosa

Es un caso ganado- dije seguro

**ROSALIE POV **

Salí de tras de emmet ,por que me dolió que no me contestara, si lo se soy masoquista y que?, emmet me gusta ,hasta me gusta que me diga rubia o rubiecita, me gusta que me haga enojar , todo de el me gusta.

No sabia a donde demonios se había ido y yo ya había recorrido la casa completa como Juana por mió casa, pero no me importaba si se molestaban quería hablar con mi oso, por que desde la primera vez que lo vi., lo adopte como mi osito.

Me comencé a desesperar y estaba a punto de ir por edward para que m e dijera en donde demonios se había podido meter su hermano, cando comencé a oír como ruido de golpes, así que seguí el ruido y llegue como a un gimnasio , y ahí estaba el pegándole a un costal de box.

Hola- dije acercándome a el

Que se te ofrece?- me pregunto sin mirarme

Por que te saliste así?- le pregunte

Por que no iba a discutir mas contigo – dijo y el seguía sin mirarme

Nada mas por eso?- pregunte , esperando que me dijera , no Salí de ahí por que es verdad lo que dijiste por que me encantas , eso esperaba que me dijera

Si , aparte tenia que venir a entrenar por que tengo una cita al rato- dijo el

Cita?, con quien demonios tiene una cita?, me enfurecí nada mas de imaginarme que estaría con otra

Pues que te valla bien – le dije , deseando que cayera un diluvio para que el no pudiera salir

Siempre me va bien – dijo el , en ese momento se giro y me dio la cara, pero por dos segundo por que después me paso de lago

Le dices bien a quien a que siempre terminas revolcándote con ella?- le pregunte

Eso a ti que te importa- me dijo el , así que era verdad , el se iba a revolcar con una tipa hoy, pero me dejaba de llamar Rosalie hale si el se iba.

Si te acuestas con tantas es por que nunca has encontrado a ninguna realmente buena en la cama- dije acercándome a el

Que quieres?- me pregunto el mirándome a los ojos

A ti- respondí y me le fui encima , atrapando sus labios con los míos, pegando mi cuerpo al de el, el de puso sus manos en mi cintura, y claro que de inmediato respondió mi beso , era igual de urgente que el mío

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos fijamente y el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la parte de atrás del gimnasio , era donde estaban los aparatos , se sentó en una donde se hacen pesas.

Que es lo que pretendes rubia?- me pregunto

Después de hoy no volverás a estar con otra mujer- le dije segura

Por que tan segura?- me pregunto

Por que solo querrás estar conmigo- le dije y lo volví a besar, me puse sobre el, como ahorcadas , solo que mis piernas colgaban, le quite la playera que el traía puesta, y me deleite con sus músculos, de verdad que nunca en la vida me había gustado un hombre como me gusta emmet era total y jodidamente perfecto.

El no tuvo tanto problema con mi ropa, ya que yo llevaba un minifalda y mi blusa la rompió llevándose mi brasiere también, pero no importaba si el quería romper mi guardarropa completo que lo hiciera.

Hacer el amor con el , fue la experiencia mas maravillosa de mi vida, sabia que después de esta noche, yo seria la que no podría volver a estar con otro hombre que no fuera emmet cullen.

Espero que les guste este cap y me dejen su opinión que es muy importante para mi

Las quiero

ANNA


	8. OPINIONES

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza..

Hola , por favor no me maten , ni me odien, se que merezco lo peor por haber tardado tanto en actualizar de verdad que lo se , pero he tenido semanas muy complicadas y mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y la muy mendiga no me llevo , pero bueno ya esta regresando.

Pues no las aburro mas y la dejo con el cap de hoy esperado que les guste y me den sus comentarios

Las quiero a todas y mis gracias por sus comentarios , sus alertas y favoritos, de verdad mil gracias

ANNA

**EDWARD POV **

La madre de bella se estaba encargando de que victoria la esposa de james testificara a nuestro favor en el juicio que seria en dos semanas, la sentencia de divorcio ya había salido a mi favor, ahora peleaba por la custodia de mis hijos, gracias a las imágenes que jasper consiguió de tanya buscando a james en su oficina , pudimos comprobar la infidelidad por parte de ella , desde hace muchos años.

Aunque las cosas no se dieron tan fáciles, tanya sacaba para todo el nombre de bella en el juicio , ella quería ensuciar todo lo que pudiera su reputación y yo no podía hacer nada en ese momento , pero agradecía enormemente que mi abogado casi devorara a tanya en el interrogatorio.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar lo peor de todo es que tanya daba entrevistas a los medios , como si de verdad ella fuera la mártir de la historia, bella lo estaba tratando de llevar lo mejor posible, pero había veces que la gente sin saber realmente como pasan las cosas se entrometían en todo.

Bella y yo teníamos que ir al supermercado a hacer las compras, eran los pocos momentos en los que ella y yo teníamos de paz o por lo menos eso pensábamos.

Edward quieres que lleve pasta?- me pregunto

Sabes que si amor- le respondí, ella sabia de sobra que me encantara que me cocinara pasta

Esa es la roba maridos de la tele- oí decir a una señora que señalaba a bella

Eres una mujerzuela- le gritaron a bella otra señora , bella giro su rostro para ver quien había gritado, peor así como bella giro, toda la gente que estaba ahí lo hizo.

Perdón?- pregunto ella como no entendiendo yo de inmediato me puse atrás de ella

Que eres una zorra , roba maridos- le dijo la señora

Quien demonios se cree usted?- le pregunte casi gritando

Tu eres un mal hombre por haber dejado a tu esposa con dos hijos-. Me reclamo esa mujer que no tenia ni idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando

Sabe que señora de verdad su vida ha de ser una verdadera mierda, para que tenga que estarse preocupando por lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, y le recomiendo que si no quiere tener problemas legales de la media vuelta y desaparezca de mi vista- le grite, bella estaba completamente sorprendida, debo de reconocer que yo mismo estaba sorprendido jamás me había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a una mujer, pero no iba a permitir que insultaran a bella por algo que no tenia la culpa, pero esta tanya me las pagaría y con intereses.

Amor estas bien?- le pregunte a bella al ver a las señoras chismosas alejándose

Si, pero jamás creí que verte tan enojado- me dijo ella sorprendida

Amor , la gente no tiene por que juzgar lo que hacemos o no, por nadie sabe lo que ha pasado , pero te aseguro de que me encargare que tanya deje de ser la engañada del cuento , por que ella es la mas a mentido en todo esto- le aclare

Amor recuerda que buena o mala , tanya es la madre de los niños y que todo lo que digas de ella en la prensa afectara a tus hijos- dijo tratando de calmarme , no podía creer que bella prefiriera aguantar los insultos de esas mujeres a que mis hijos sufrieran cada día la amaba amas eso era seguro.

Bella y yo seguimos con las compras sin volver a mencionar el asunto , pero de sobra sabia que bella estaba muy incomoda, cuando regresamos a la casa, bella se puso a estudiar por que estaba por presentar exámenes la pobre tenia que sufrir doble ya que los exámenes que yo le había realizado mientras era su profesor los tendría que volver a repetir , para que vieran que ella no había pasado las materias por haber tenido una relación conmigo.

Mientras que ella estudiaba yo llame a la madre de bella para decirle lo que tenia pensado hacer mañana, claro que renne de inmediato me apoyo, no me gustaba hacer las cosas a espaldas de bella pero sabia de sobra que si se lo decía no me dejaría , pro no quería que lo que había pasado hoy se volviera a repetir.

A la mañana siguiente bella se fue a la universidad, mientras que yo iba a la cita que renne me había conseguido.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando Salí del la universidad quería llegar a la casa y tirarme a la cama a llorar antes de que llegara edward, todos en la escuela me veía como la mala del cuento, sabia que tanya estaba haciendo todo esto por vengarse de mi , pero no era justo que toda la gente me tachara de lo peor.

En cuanto llegue a la casa, fui directo a la habitación , quería desahogarme antes de que llegara edward el me necesitaba fuerte en estos momento, pero no pude tírame a la cama por que mi celular comenzó a sonar .

Hola rose que pasa?- conteste al ver que era numero de mi amiga

Prende el televisor en el canal dos YA- grito la ultima parte

Corrí a prender en televisor , me imagine que era otra entrevista de tanya hablando pestes de mi, pero no era asi , el que estaba en televisión era edward.

Por que ha decidido hablar ahora sr cullen?- le pregunto la entrevistadora a edward

Por que creo que es lo correcto , por que con todas las declaraciones que ha dado tanya esta afectando a mucha gente- dijo edward

Que puede contestar a lo que tanya ha dicho , de su relación con la hija de la senadora renne swan?- pregunto la chica

Que es mentira todo lo que ha dicho, si tengo una relación con ella, pero a tanya se la olvidado que estamos divorciados y que ella ha mantenido una relación desde hace dos años con otra persona- dijo edward serio , casi me da un infarto cuando dijo eso.

Valla esa es una noticia nueva- dijo la chica al no creer lo que edward decía, yo tampoco lo podía creer , ahora solo me quedaba rezar para que no mostrara el video o las fotos de tanya, pero dios no me estaba escuchando en ese momento por que edward mostró no nada mas las fotos si no el video también.

La entrevista duro como 10 minutos, en los cuales yo creo que había matado a la mitad de mis neuronas cada vez que dejaba de respirar por que con cada respuesta que daba edward el corazón se me detenía.

Cuando apague el televisor , tocaron a la puerta, solo esperaba que no fuera algún maldito periodista que me quisiera preguntar detalles morbosos de mi vida con edward, pero no ahí confirme que dios debía de estar volteado dándome la espalda por que en la puerta estaba mi pesadilla personal tanya

Que demonios haces aquí?- le pregunte

Ya estas contenta maldita zorra – me grito

No se de que me hablas – le conteste, pero si sabia perfectamente bien de que me hablaba

Note hagas la mosca muerta , sabes que edward acaba de hacer declaraciones para poder pretejer a su zorra- dijo ella

Pues no es mi culpa que tu hallas empezado a divulgar todo en los medio- le conteste

Te los adviento isabella, no te metas conmigo por que te va a costar muy caro- me amenazo

Me estas amenazando?- le pregunte

Tómalo como quieras maldita infeliz- me grito para después estampar su mano en mi cara.

Hija de perra- oi que gritaban, pero yo aun estaba intentando acomodar mi mandíbula para ponerme a ver a quien insultaban si a ella o a mí.

Valla , no que eras una mujer correcta , que no toleraba el engaño , ahora eres intima amiga de la amante de tu hijo, valla dama que resultaste ser- dijo tanya a esme que era la que la había insultado.

Soy una dama , con quien se lo merece, pero tu , tendrías que volver a nacer para saber el significado de la palabra dama y ni reencarnando en 10 vidas mas serias una – le dijo esme que se puso a mi lado

Estas bien?- me pregunto

Si , tranquila – le respondí

Ya estas advertida – me dijo tanya antes de irse.

Esme y yo entramos al departamento ella de inmediato fue por hielo mi cara me ardía como si me hubieran quemado, por dios esa mujer en vez de manos tenia aplanadoras , mi cara me dolía horrible.

Maldita zorra, mira como te dejo la cara- me dijo esme mientras me ponía hielo

Viste la entrevista?- le pregunte

Si , por eso vine para aca- me dijo

No puedo creer que edward halla hecho eso- dije aun sorprendida

Yo tampoco, pero el debe de tener motivos muy buenos para hacer eso – dijo esme

Si lo se, ayer unas señoras me insultaron el supermercado por haberme metido con edward, según ellas soy una zorra roba maridos- le conté

Pues me alegro que edward hiciera esa entrevista- me dijo esme

Que mas te dijo tanya?- me pregunto

Nada ,las tonterías de siempre ya sabes, que no me metiera con ella- le dije

Bella, edward debe de saber esto- me dijo

Pues no creo que se lo pueda negar si se me inflama la cara- conteste aburrida.

Pues temo decirte que eso es lo que pasara, maldita mujer, después de todo lo que ha hecho y dicho , tiene el descaro de venir a pegarte- dijo esme indignada.

Después de un rato de estar intentando débilmente de que mi cara se desinflara, y tomarnos como 5 tes de tila para los nervios , llego edward, cuando se acerco a saludarme, su cara paso de tranquilidad a furia y eso no me gustaba.

Que te paso?- me pregunto

Me pegue con una puerta?- ok eso sonó mas a pregunta que a respuesta

Dime la verdad isabella- me dijo el , esto estaba muy mal, me había llamado por mi nombre completo y eso no era nada bueno

Tanya le pego- soltó esme de golpe, los ojos de edward se obscurecieron de inmediato, su vena de la frente se santo y tenia sus manos en puños a tal grado que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos

Amor no paso nada, clámate- le pedí

Vamos a ver a carlisle- me dijo

Amor solo fue una bofetada no pasa nada- le dije, estaba exagerando

Vamos bella- volvió a decir, conociendo a edward era mejor ir , para que se calmara , así que con toda la pereza del mundo me levante de mi cómodo sillón y nos fuimos con carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a su consultorio, me reviso y me dijo lo que ya sabia que se me inflamaría un poco y ser me amorataría.

Ya estas mas tranquilo?- le pregunte a Edward

Papa, puedes hacerles algunos exámenes a bella?- pregunto edward, ok esto ya rayaba en la exageración

Edward por dios, solo fue una cachetada- le dije

Hijo creo que exageras- le dijo calirsle también

No por lo de su cara, hace días que bella no come bien , duerme mucho , se que puede ser la presión de todo esto, pero quiero saber si le hace falta alguna vitamina- dijo edward, y en eso tenia razón , últimamente no comía mucho, pero tenia un sueño que no podía con el, todo el día quería dormir.

Si así , tienes razón lo mejor será practicar algunos estudios a bella- lo apoyo carlisle.

Sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a decir pio , me llevaron para que me sacaran un muestra de sangre, lo que edward no sabia es que me aterraban las agujas y la pobre enfermara me tubo que corretear por todo el consultorios como a una niña de 5 años, y tubo que llamar a carlisle , que entro con edward, por lo menos mi berrinche y fobia , le había logrado sacar una sonrisa, eso valía la pena que me sacaran cada gota de mi sangre si eso querían , no me importaba.

Cuando la enfermera termino de tomar mi muestra , carlisle nos informo que pasáramos mañana por los resultados, edward y yo salimos del hospital, esme se quedo esperando a carlisle.

Cuando llegamos ala casa , yo me moría de sueño, y no sabia por que, pero bueno si tenia muchos motivos para sentirme cansada, mas que nada emocional y mentalmente, así que en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormida.

Hola de nuevo , que creen que le pase a bella? Jajaja

Espero que les guste el cap, se que es corto pero prometo revindicarme

Las quiero anna


	9. CUSTODIA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**HOLA, me imagino que no se esperaban este cap hoy, pero me dije , que como podía agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus cometarios y me conteste fácil súbeles un cap largo jajaja y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.**

**Chicas mil gracias 33 rreviews en el cap 8 , no se imaginan lo feliz que han hecho.**

**Bueno pasando a otras cosas, quería decirles que hoy me han informado muy amablemente (mil gracias bella lunatique) que habían subido una historia mía en otra pagina VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA, las chicas que la leyeron saben de que se trata la historia ok, bueno pues el hecho es que la persona que la subió , si pone mi nombre, la cosa es que yo ni siquiera sabia que la había subido, o sea que no me aviso, yo no estoy en contra de que suban historias mis , si no todo lo contrario me halaga mucho pro que eso quiere decir que les gustan mis locura, la cosa es que por favor me avisen , es lo único que pido, por que no se me hace justo que yo me rompa la cabeza y mate las dos únicas neuronas que me quedan vivas escribiendo mis fic para que los publiquen en otro lado y yo ni por enterada.**

**De verdad que si alguien quiere usar alguna de mis historia yo no tengo problema se los juro , solo avísenme si?.**

**Bueno pues nos las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy , espero me digan lo que opinan saben que las quiero**

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

A la mañana siguiente estábamos de nuevo en el consultorio de mi padre, bella estaba tranquila o mas bien dicho soñolienta y en cambio yo estaba histérico, me aterraba la idea de que a mi bella le pasara algo malo.

Edward te puedes calmar por favor- me pidió bella , que estaba sentada cómodamente y lo peor de todo es que tranquila

Como me pide que me calme , para que demonios nos cita a una hora si no va a estar – le dije

Oye , tu papa tiene mas pacientes y yo estoy perfectamente bien, lo único que he de tener es anemia o cansancio – me dijo mi bella para tratar de calmarme.

Iba a contestar cuando mi padre entro al consultorio , traía varios papeles en la mano y el todavía se ponía a saludar a bella como si yo no estuviera a punto de un colapso nervioso, pueden creerlo?, después de mi padre santo, dejo de saludar a bella , se sentó de su lado del escritorio y todavía el cínico, se puso a buscar unos papeles con toda la calma del mundo, juro por dios que sentí que mi corazón se detuvo en esos momentos.

Bueno pues ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le practique a bella- dijo mi padre tranquilo

Que tiene?- pregunte jalando aire para la noticia fuera cual fuera

Pues nada, simplemente esta embarazada- dijo mi padre lo ultimo con una sonrisa y sus ojos con lagrimas, pensé que me daría un infarto, lo juro.

Edward estas bien?- me pregunto bella , yo no podía contestar nada, dios ella estaba embarazada iba a tener un hijo mío y de ella, un hijo o una hija.

Edward?- me llamo mi padre

Si estoy bien- respondí y mire a bella, que tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y lagrima en los ojos

Que tienes , te duele algo , te sientes mas?- pregunte asustado, la sonrisa era lógico tendríamos un hijo pero por que lloraba.

Edward, tranquilo , no pasa nada, solo que estoy en shock por la noticia que nos acaban de dar- dijo mi bella

No lo quieres?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Como me preguntas eso?, claro que lo quiero , este bebe es símbolo de nuestro amor – me respondió

Por que lloras entonces?- l pregunte tomándola de las manos

Por que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo- me respondió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios

Bueno , pues ahora empezaremos con las vitaminas – dijo mi padre

Claro que si- le respondió ella

Cuando será el primer ultrasonido pregunte?- en unos momentos dijo mi padre dándome una sonrisa

Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

Mi padre volvió a salir de su consultorio yo sabia que lo había hecho para darnos un poco de espacio a bella y a mi y lo agradecí infinitamente en esos momentos.

Te amo bella y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que seré padre- le dije

Y yo a ti edward , la familia será grande no crees?- me pregunto ella

Por que?- le pregunte no entendía bien lo que me acababa de decir

Pues que tendremos a dos niños y un bebe en casa- me dijo ella dándome esa sonrisa que hacían que el corazón de cualquiera latiera.

Si amor, será una familia grande- le dije y la abrace, me encantaba que ella tomara en cuenta a mis otros hijos en todo y sabia que ella también los quería, y mis hijos adorarían a su nuevo hermanito.

A los pocos minutos regreso una enfermera por nosotros para que la siguiéramos al consultorio donde le haría el ultrasonido a bella, nosotros seguimos a la enfermera que nos veía como si quisiera decirnos algo, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada , mas que ver como estaba mi hijo y mi mujer.

Pero no tarde en entender por que la enfermera nos veía de ese modo, cuando bella y yo entramos al consultorio donde le haría el ultrasonido , todos estaban ahí y cuando me refiero a todos , es por que mi familia , la de bella y hasta los amigo estaba ahí , solo faltaba el loro y el perro, gracias a dios no teníamos que si no también lo hubieran llevado.

Felicidades- dijo la mama de bella y corrió a abrazar a su hija

Mi mama corrió y me abrazo- muchas felicidades hijo- dijo mi mama emocionada

Valla hermanito eres rápido- se burlo emmet y me abrazo al igual que alice

Rosalie no dejaba de decirle a bella lo feliz que estaba por nosotros y que ella seria su tia favorita , lo que hizo que se desatara una discusión entre alice y rosalie por saber quien seria la tía favorita, a bella y a mi nos dio bastante risa por que ahora en vez de emmet y jasper apoyaran a sus respectivas hermanas , apoyaban a sus respectivas " novias" por asi decirlo, por que ninguno había confirmado nada.

Bueno pues hora de que le hagamos el ultrasonido a la futura madre – dijo mi papa y todo se quedo en silencio , bella se acostó en la camilla que mi padre le indico y le explico cual seria el procedimiento.

Cuando mi padre comenzó a pasar la cámara por el vientre de bella, sentí como todos dejaban de respirar hasta mi padre.

Ahí esta- anuncio mi padre con orgullo – tienes 12 semanas de embarazo, felicidades- anuncio mi padre

Doce?- pregunto bella sorprendida

Si por que?- le pregunto mi padre

Es que no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta que mi ciclo no llegaba – dijo como si fuera una tonta

Bueno pues yo estoy mas que feliz de que no llegara- le dije y bese su frente

Todos los demás estaban completamente emocionados por lo que acababa de pasar , yo solo podía dar gracias a la vida por haberme puesto a bella en el camino, de verdad que dios me ha de querer mucho para que bella estuviera a mi lado.

Edward necesitamos hablar contigo- me dijo mi madre al oído, yo solo asentí y le dije a alice que se quedara con bella y Salí del consultorio, afuera me esperaban mi madre y la madre de bella.

Que pasa?- pregunte preocupado

Tanya amenazo a bella y ahora con lo del embarazo me preocupa que la golfa esa le haga algo- dijo mi madre

Pues espero que piense antes de tocarle un pelo a mi hija , por que si no será lo ultimo que toque en su vida- dijo renne enojada

No se preocupen , que no permitiré que tanya se acerque a bella- dije molesto.

Se que estas molesto por que bella no te dijo nada, pero entiende que lo que ella menos quiere es causarte mas problemas de lo que ya tienes- dijo mi madre

No mama, lo mas importante para mi es bella y ella jamás será un problema para mi – dije y volví a entrar al consultorio.

Edward hoy iremos todos a celebrar la noticia- dijo mi hermana dando brinquitos

Claro – respondí mirando a bella que aun tenia esa sonrisa en el rostro, por la noticia que nos habían dado.

Después de que salimos del hospital , todos se fueron con bella y conmigo al departamento, me alegraba por que así yo podría hacer algunas cosas que tenia pensadas para que tanya no se acercara a bella.

En la noche todos fuimos a un restaurante a celebrar la noticia, no se como pero varios paparazzi se encontraban ahí esperando a que saliéramos de el lugar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi que a bella nada le incomodaba.

Estas feliz?-le pregunte a bella

Mas que eso, no creo que exista una definición correcta para expresar como me siento en estos momentos- dijo ella

Te amo bella- le dije y atrape sus labios con los mío, pero en este beso no había pasión, mas bien ternura , amor , devoción , eso devoción era lo que yo sentía por ella.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, solo veía los flash de las cámaras y mil cosas que nos preguntaban mis padres y los de bella fueron los que se detuvieron y dijeron una que otra cosas, bueno que el padre de bella casi golpea a un fotógrafo pero renne lo sabia manejar muy bien.

Esa noche bella y yo no pudimos casi dormir , ya que no dejábamos de imaginarnos como seria nuestro hijo o hija y lo mejor es que bella me había dicho que teníamos que buscar una casa mucho mas grande para que los tres niños pudieran jugar.

Los días pasaron rápido y hoy ahí estábamos toda mi familia mas la de bella en el jucio de custodia, estaba sumamente nervioso, pero solo necesitaba girar mi rostro un poco para ver el de bella y su sonrisa que me tranquilizaba.

El juez que llevaba el juicio era un hombre de costumbres y moral muy correcta , así que tanya y yo estábamos en la misma posición por lo de la infidelidad, cuando el juez se levanto para avisarnos que tendría una breve entrevista con mis hijos en un salón privado, mis nervios se dispararon, yo amaba a mis hijos con toda el alma, pero ellos querrían vivir conmigo y con bella?.

Las tres ocasiones que lleve a mis hijos con bella nos fue bastante bien, bella los atendía como si fueran sus propios hijos y eso me encantaba y ellos la trataban muchas veces mejor que a tanya su madre, sabia que había algo ahí, por que mis hijos ya no sonreían como antes y casi no hablaban , Anthony ya no quiso ir a las clases de piano que tanto le gustaban y jess ya no casi no hablaba , eso me preocupaba mucho, el juez nos indico que tendría una entrevista de 45 minutos con mis hijos, en la cual el abogado de tanya y el mío estarían presentes, sabia que esto seria difícil para mis hijos, pero también sabia que era la única forma de que yo ganara la custodia.

Nunca en mi vida el tiempo había pasado tan lentamente, esos 45 minutos ser me hicieron 45 siglos, pero cuando mi abogado me indico que entráramos , todo entramos rogando al cielo que todo saliera a nuestro favor.

De pie- pidió la secretaria del juez

Este ha sido un caso que no solo se ha llevado en los tribunales, si no también en lo medio de comunicación y es desagradable ver que a ninguno de los dos padres les ha importado ver como estos afectaría a sus hijos al verlos pelearse de esa manera. Si por mi fuera no le daría la custodia a ninguno , por que ninguno la merece, los dos han engañado y mentido y han hecho sufrir a esos dos niños mas que a nadie- dijo y tomo aire- pero después de que yo entrevistara a los niños junto con una psicóloga me dado cuenta que a estos niños les falta amor y es un amor que ellos mismo dicen que solo una persona les puede dar y por su comportamiento se que es lo mejor , he decidido que la custodia definitiva de los niños jess cullen denaldi y Anthony cullen denaldi sea otorgada a- en ese momento yo deje de respirar no permitiría que mis hijos se fueran con tanya.

Edward cullen , el padre de los niños- dijo el juez y todo los de la sala respiramos , se oyeron varios suspiros y hasta emmet se comporto y no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar, me imagino que por que rosalie estaba a su lado.

Queremos apelar- dijo el abogado de tanya

Pues hágalo, pero si esta en mi mas manos esos niños no volverán con su madre , por que de hecho he decidido abrir una investigación en contra de la señora denaldi- dijo el juez, yo no comprendía muy bien lo que el estaba diciendo , digo tanya no era un lechado de virtudes pero no era mala.

Le recomiendo sr cullen que hable con sus hijos, algo parece asustarlos- dijo la psicóloga que se había acercado a mi.

Esto no se quedara así edward- me grito tanya que era sacada por su abogado

Mi abogado me indico que lo siguiera , para que fuera a recoger a los niños, cuando me vieron sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción, los dos corrieron a encontrarse conmigo , yo no me había dado cuenta que bella y todos los demás venían detrás de mi.

Hola bella- dijo anthony que estaba en mis brazos

Hola hermoso como estas?- le pregunto bella despeinándolo

Bien, nos vamos a ir con ustedes?- pregunto mi hijo

Si , están contentos?- les pregunte , los dos asintieron de inmediato,

Salimos de los tribunales y fuimos directo al departamento, cuando entramos , los niños corrieron al cuarto que bella les había acondicionado para que ahí jugaran, mientras bella y yo fuimos a la cocina para hacer algo de comer.

Estas bien?- me pregunto bella – has estado muy serio y pensativa- agrego

Si, lo que pasa es que e quede intrigado por lo que dijo el juez y la psicóloga – le comente

Si yo también me quede un poco intranquila, pero siento que hay que darles tiempo a los niños para que ellos nos digan que es lo que pasa no crees?- me dijo bella tratando de calmarme

Esa tarde paso sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, mis hijos parecían felices de estar viviendo con bella y conmigo y bella estaba encantada de tener a mis hijos aquí.

Mañana mismo empezaría la búsqueda de una casa, quería que bella y los niños tuvieran mas espacio y sobretodo cuando el nuevo cullen llegara.

Esa noche acostamos a los niños en la misma recamara, bella se había encargado de que todo estuviera perfecto a su llegada, mi bella y yo nos fuimos a acostar un poco tarde, yo aun estaba demasiado emocionado por tener a mis hijos aquí.

Estábamos por meternos a la cama cuando el grito de jess nos despertó, bella y yo corrimos al cuarto donde estaban los niños para ver que era lo que había pasado.

Que pasa hijo- pregunte acercándome a jess

El solo me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y asustado

Ven tesoro- dijo bella quitándomelo de los brazos y cargándolo ella.

Estas mojado?- le pregunto bella a jess, anthony de inmediato trato de alcanzar a su hermano como si quisiera protegerlo, y jess comenzó a llorar. Yo toque la cama y vi que efectivamente mi hijo había mojado la cama, eso me pareció extraño hace mucho que no lo hacían.

No pasa nada amor, ahorita te cambiamos y listo no paso nada- le dijo bella a jess con mucho amor en la voz, mis hijo vieron a bella y se calmaron de inmediato.

Bella comenzó a cambiar a jess con ropa limpia mientras que yo arreglaba la cama.

Creo que hoy no dormirás en tu cama por que esta mojada- le dijo bella a mi hijo

Puede dormir conmigo- dijo anthony con miedo en la voz

Claro que si- le dijo bella - o podrían dormir con nosotros así en la mañana atacaríamos a si papa con cosquillas- dijo bella como si estuvieran planeando la mejor travesura de su vida y vi como los ojos de mis hijos se llenaban de un brillo que hace mucho no veía.

SI¡¡- gritaron los dos y salieron corriendo a nuestra habitación, yo mire a bella sumamente agradecido por cuidar así de mis hijos, salimos de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra , cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación los dos diablillos ya estaban instalados en medio de la cama.

Gracias- le susurre a bella , ella solo me respondió con esa sonrisa suya

De verdad no te enojas?- pregunto jess a bella , ya que el estaba abrazando a bella y anthony a mi.

No para nada- le dijo bella y deposito un beso en la cabeza de mi hijo

Que bueno , por que mi mama si y me asusta- dijo jess, que se estaba quedado dormido.

Asusta? Dijo mi hijo, que demonios era lo que pasaba, si tanya se había atrevido a lastimar a mis hijos sabría quien es edward cullen


	10. MIEDO Y APOYO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Hola chicas, como están?, bueno pues espero que muy bien , ya vez como no me he retrasado ahora en la actualizaciones jajaja.

Quiero agradecer a:

Leyrefr, ale, sharon stefany cullen hale, nonimi, maxipau, ***, morena bonita, alis cullen, edward kaname, cullen-21-gladys, spekus, alejandrita-cullen, swan, bryseydda, Pauletta, roxa cullen hale, tast cullen, deandramari, demorcef, yolabertay, maiy, lulu marie cullen, miraura, carmen cullen 116.

Chicas mil gracias sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo LAS QUIERO.

**ACLARACIONES**

Bueno es que alguien me dijo que pusiera las edades de los personajes , edward tiene 28 años y bella 23, los hijos de edward tienen 5 años recuerden que son gemelos.

También me preguntaron por **VIDAS DE CABEZA Y UN TRONO EN JUEGO**, les juro que no las dejare inconclusas , solo que en este momento mi cerebro no quiere trabajar en ellas les juro que he escrito capítulos completos , pero no me gustan y los borro , quiero que cuando actualice les guste el cap y no dejarlas insatisfechas o a disgusto.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado en este asunto del plagio , de verdad se los agradezco mucho, pero como dije antes , como lectora me fastidia mucho que por culpa de otras borren las historia y como escritora me duele que me las roben , pero bueno eso se esta solucionando.

Alguien me dijo que me daría una venganza al estilo Alice cullen, y eso me aterro ajajaja así que sharon stefany cullen hale deben de agradecerte que actualizara antes jajaja me aterran estar ocho horas de compras jajajaja.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap, esperando que les guste.

Las quiero

ANNA

**BELLA POV **

Anthony y jess se estaban adecuando perfecto a vivir con edward y conmigo, edward y yo habíamos querido hablar con los niños desde el incidente que hubo el primer día que se quedaron aquí, pero los niños no se prestaban a decirnos nada y cuando les dijimos si querían que los lleváramos con alguien especial para hablar con ellos, su reacción me dolió ya que se asustaron y lloraron hasta que les juramos que nos los llevaríamos con nadie, ahora edward y yo estábamos seguros de que Tanya les había hecho algo, pero yo no descansaría hasta averiguar que era lo que los asustaba y que ellos estuvieran 100% seguros que ni edward ni yo permitiríamos que les pasara nada malo.

La verdad es que tenia una vida casi perfecta , tenia a edward a mi lado, Anthony y jess era como mis hijos y también estaban conmigo y yo estaba embarazada, me faltaban unos meses para graduarme y por fin seria una abogada, la relación con la familia de edward era excelente , Alice y Esme , me llamaban todos los días para preguntarme por los niños y mi embarazo, mis padres estaban vueltos locos con lo de mi bebe, y también ya consideraban sus nietos a Anthony y a jess , ya que Anthony le decía a mi padre que el seria general como el, y mi padre estaba comiendo de la mano de ese pequeño angelito , mientras que jess decía que seria doctor como carlisle.

Los fines de semana la pasábamos en familia veía a edward realizado, como si sus sueños de vida se estuvieran cumpliendo , pero aun teníamos algunos problemas , como por ejemplo que jess seguía mojando la cama y Anthony lloraba a veces sin razón alguna.

Hoy llevaría a los niños a tomar un helado como se los había prometido en la mañana para que fueran a la escuela.

Bella – gritaron los dos al verme parada afuera de la escuela.

Hola mis amores- les dije y me agache hasta quedar a su altura para abrazarlos , amaba a estos niños.

Fuimos al centro comercial a comprar los helados y a pasar un rato por el área de juegos para que los niños jugaran un rato, mientras que yo me sentaba en una de las mesas y desde ahí los cuidaba.

Ellos estaba felices hasta que vi que miraron fijamente en mi dirección y en su rostro apareció una cara de terror , yo me alarme y me levante de inmediato, pero al gírame vi. que Tanya estaba ahí parada junto con james.

Isabella que sorpresa- dijo Tanya

Quitate- le dije empujándola

Cállate estupida- dijo james empujándome a mi

Tu no me toques pedazo de idiota- le grite, por mas asustada que estuviera no se los demostraría aparte los niños tenían que verme fuerte.

Mira amor , nuestros hijos- dijo Tanya señalando a los niños

A ellos déjalos en paz- le dije

Son mis hijos- dijo Tanya con fingido dramatismo

Pero edward tiene la custodia – le dije

Sabes tu y edward nos han causado muchos problemas- dijo james

No me digas? Y te juro que si no se quitan y nos dejan en paz les causare mas- les amenace

Eres una maldita puta , que destrozo mi vida- me grito Tanya y eso hizo que toda la gente que estaba ahí volteara

La puta fuiste tu, que engaño a edward siempre – le grite y ella me respondió con una cachetada , cuando se la quise regresar james me detuvo la mano y me aventó

Jess y Anthony llegaron corriendo a donde yo estaba, llorando y muy asustados.

No le pegues- grito Anthony

Pégame a mi a mi ya no me duele- dijo jess llorando

Cállense , niños de mierda – le dijo james y le pego a Anthony en su cara y aventó a jess

Hijo de perra- le grite – a ellos no los tocas- le dije y me fui encima de james , el me detuvo rápidamente , y Tanya me tomo del cabello , entro los dos me estaban dando una buena zarandeada, pero no me importaba , defendería a esos niños con mi vida si era necesario, no se cuanto tiempo estuve forcejeando con ellos, hasta que sentí que alguien me quitaba a james a victoria, lo siguiente que vi., fue a james con el labio y la nariz sangrando y a Tanya siendo arrastrada.

No me importo , quienes eran los que me estaban ayudando, yo corrí a donde estaban los niños.

Están bien?- le pregunte abrazándolos a los dos

Te pego- afirmo jess llorando

Pero no me paso nada- les dije intentando darles mi mejor sonrisa

Ella ya les había pegado?- le pregunte

Si – dijo jess

Y el también , nos pegaba cuando le decíamos que queríamos a nuestro papa- me dijo Anthony , eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

Yo los volví a abrazar- escúchenme bien los dos- dije separándome para verlos a los ojos- nadie, nunca tiene por que lastimarlos – le dije seria

Pero ella es nuestra mama y dice que puede hacer los que quiere con nosotros- dijo jess

No, jess, no , nadie ni ella puede lastimarlos- les dije

Estas bien?- me pregunto alguien a mi espalda

Cuando gire a ver quien era, me alegre tanto.

Rosalie, gracias a dios- le dije

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había varia gente de seguridad, agarrando a Tanya, james y a Emmet que no dejaba de golpear a james, a Emmet lo tenían sujetado entre 5 guardias y no lo podían controlar.

Rosalie cargo a jess y yo a Anthony y nos acercamos a los guardias.

Tendrán que acompañarnos- dijo unos de los guardias

Si , claro que si- dije , esta vez no me importaría usar las influencias de mis padres para hacer pagar a Tanya y a james, y no quería ni imaginarme cuando edward se enterara de todo lo pasado.

A mi me permitieron irme en mi auto, por que llevaba a los niños , pero hasta rosalie estaba detenida por la golpiza que le metió a Tanya.

Rumbo a la delegación, llame a mis padres a los de edward y a edward, cuando le dije a edward que me alcanzara en la delegación por que Emmet y rosalie estaban detenidos, lo primero que pensó es que lo detuvieron por faltas a la moral , pero cuando le dije que no era por eso , si no por un enfrentamiento con james y Tanya , solo me dijo que nos veíamos ahí y colgó.

Cuando llegue a la delegación, Emmet aun seguía queriendo golpear a james y rosalie a Tanya, a mi lo único que me preocupaba era que los niños estaban en lugar como ese, así que los abrazaba y les decía que los quería mucho y que jamás nadie los volvería a lastimar.

Los primeros en llegar al lugar , fueron carlisle y Esme.

Que paso bella?- pregunto Esme, mientras abrazaba a los niños que estaba muy asustados

James y Tanya golpeaban a los niños- dije y lo que jamás creí ver paso, carlisle se fue encima de james y Esme insultaba a Tanya.

Por favor clámense los niños están muy asustados- les pedí, y era verdad no dejaban de temblar ninguno de los dos.

El siguiente en llegar fue edward y su cara me decía que el no se iba a conformar con que encerraran a james y a Tanya cuando supiera la verdad.

Amor están bien?- pregunto , los niños se aferraron a su padre llorando y yo no pude mas con el sufrimiento de los niños y comencé a llorar, Alice y Jasper venían llegando y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue correr a Alice y llorar con ella como una niña de 5 años , igual que Anthony y jess.

Cuando por fin pudieron calmarnos a los niños y a mi, edward hablo con alguien ahí para que nos prestaran una oficina y no estar a la vista de todo mundo.

En la oficina estábamos nada mas edward, los niños y yo, yo le dije todo lo que había pasado y su mirada por momento me asustaba el estaba furioso lo que le sigue, lo que no me esperaba era que los niños se abrieran y nos comenzaran a contar todo lo que Tanya y james les hacían.

Papa- llamo jess

Que pasa campeón?- le pregunto Edward

Nos prometes que si te contamos no te vas a enojar?- le pregunto jess a edward

Se los juro- dijo edward

Y tu bella no nos vas a dejar de querer?- me pregunte Anthony

Jamás los dejare de querer- les dije mirándolos

Desde que tu fuiste mi mama llevaba al señor que estaba afuera a la casa, y a nosotros no nos gustaba y el nos decía que teníamos que decirle papa pero no queríamos y cuando le decíamos que tu eras nuestro papa el nos pegaba y nos encerraba en el sótano- contó jess ,y edward y yo tuvimos que tragarnos las lagrimas y el instinto asesino y tratar de mantener la cara tranquila para que los niños no se asustaran.

Mi mama a veces nos dejaba solitos en la casa todo el día y en la noche que llegaba nos decía que iba a ir nuestro papa, pero no ibas tu el que llegaba era el señor ese – dijo Anthony

Y nos gritaba mucho y nos insultaba- dijo jess

El alguna vez les hizo .. algo mas que… pegarles?- le pregunto edward a los niños con mas dificultad

No, solo nos pegaba y nos encerraba y bueno una vez que le gritamos que el nunca seria nuestro padre y que bella seria nuestra madre no hizo comer en suelo- dijo Anthony, y con eso no pude mas y comencé a llorar, edward abrazo a los niños para que no vieran que el también estaba llorando.

Quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón , ustedes y bella son mi vida y jamás voy a permitir que nadie los lastime jamás , ustedes son como mi corazón y yo no puedo vivir sin mi corazón , así que si alguien alguna vez los llegara a lastimar , díganmelo , por que siempre estaré para ustedes, por que aparte de su papa quiero ser su amigo- les dijo edward- jamás tengan miedo de decirme algo, siempre estaré a su lado- agrego

No estas enojado?- pregunto jess

Con ustedes no – dijo edward acariciando el rostro de su hijo

Y tu bella serás nuestra mama?- pregunto Anthony

Claro que si, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y saben que también los amo y siempre los cuidare- le dije y Anthony me abrazo.

Cuando salimos de la oficina , edward le pidió a su madre que se llevara a los niños, mis padres ya estaban ahí y el rostro de mi padre era de miedo.

Hola papa- lo salude

Hola hija como estas?- pregunto

Bien- fue lo único que pude decir.

Edward estaba hablando con la psicóloga que había estado en la corte.

Que hace ella aquí?- le pregunte

Escuchamos lo que los niños les contaron – dijo mi madre

Tanya es una maldita perra- dijo Alice , que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar

Y que va a pasar?- pregunte

A james me lo van a prestar unas horas- dijo mi padre

Que?- pregunte sin entender

Nadie se mete con mis nietos bella- dijo mi padre mirando a james con un odio que hasta me dio miedo

Pero no te meterás en problemas?- pregunte

Para que crees que es la política hija?- pregunto mi madre que también estaba furiosa

Tu padre nos dacha la oportunidad de cobrarnos el sufrimiento de los niños por nuestras propias manos- me dijo Jasper

Y que pasara con Tanya?- pregunte

Ella será llevada al reclusorio femenil , ya me encargue de eso, lo que si no puedo asegurar es que ahí este muy a salvo, ya sabes los accidentes pasan- dijo mi madre con esa voz que me decía que lo que le pasara a Tanya no seria un accidente y la verdad me alegraba.

Después de horas de alegar y pagar las multas , Emmet y rosalie salieron libres, edward no decía nada, pero yo sabia que el solo deseaba el momento de cobrarse lo que james había hecho a los niños.

Cuando llegamos al departamento , Esme estaba ahí con los niños , en cuanto nos vieron corriendo a donde estábamos nosotros.

Se portaron bien?- pregunte con una sonrisa

Si abue Esme nos hizo galletas- dijo jess dándome una de las galletas que Esme les había hecho

Verdad que tu ahora eres nuestra mama?- me pregunto Anthony

Si claro que si- le dije y los dos corrieron y me abrazaron y yo comencé a hacerles cosquillas, edward solo nos veía al igual que Esme.

Edward se fue a la habitación y yo deje a los niños con Esme y fui con el, cuando entre a la habitación vi que edward se estaba cambiando de ropa.

Vas a salir?- le pregunte

Tu padre nos cito en hora y media- me dijo, y con eso supe a donde iría y a que.

Edward te amo- fue lo único que dije, no podía decirle que no valía la pena o cualquier pendejada de esas ,por que si yo pudiera , iría con Edward y le patearía el culo a james hasta destrozárselo.

Y yo a ti amor y gracias por estar pasando todo esto conmigo- me dijo abrazándome

Oye , también son mis hijos-. Le dije mirándolo fijamente

Te amo- dijo y deposito un beso en mi frente

Vas a ir solo?- pregunte

No , voy a pasar por Emmet, Jasper y mi padre- me dijo

Tu padre?- pregunte asombrada, carlisle no era un hombre violento

Si , creo que después de mi es el mas ansioso de golpear a james hasta que suplique- dijo edward

Cuídate- fue lo único que dije, después de eso edward salio de la habitación y yo atrás de el.

Se despidió de Esme y de los niños , y salio de la casa, Esme ella también sabia a donde iba.

Las chicas me acaban de llamar para decirme que vienen para acá- me dijo Esme preocupada

Mejor , asi por lo menos estaremos todas juntas- le dije

A donde fue mi papa?- pregunto jess

Fue a ver al abuelito charlie- le dije

Ahhh- fue lo único que dijo y bostezo

Creo que este par de hermosos diablillos , se tienen que ir a la cama- les dije y los dos me sonrieron.

Esme me ayudo a acostarlos , estuvimos con ellos contándoles historias mientras se dormían.

Al poco rato de que los niños se durmieron llegaron Alice y rosalie y un poco mas tarde mi madre.

Las cinco estábamos en la sala , casi no hablábamos , solo pensábamos en todo lo que había pasado hoy y en todo lo que los niños habían tenido que pasar.

Eran como las 3:00am y ellos no llegaban ,pero tampoco ninguna de nosotras se atrevía a llamarles.

Todo estará bien?- pregunto Alice

Si , todo ha de estar bien – respondió mi madre nerviosa

La venganza nunca ha sido buena, pero estos dos hijos de la.. fregada se lo merecen- dijo Esme

Si, de verdad que nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan asustado- dije recordando el rostro de esos dos angelitos.

En eso la puerta del la casa se abrió y entraron todos, yo corrí y abrace a edward, el venia sudado, con la camisa manchada y los nudillos abiertos, sin decir nada ,lo jale para llevarlos a la habitación , sabia que el tenia que desahogarse, todo esto era demasiado para un día.

Cuando entramos a la habitaron , cerré la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar, el se sentó en la cama como si estuviera en shock , yo le quiete la camisa y corrí al baño por una toalla , algodón y alcohol para curar sus manos y limpiarlo un poco.

Comencé a limpiarlo y a curarlo , el me tomo de las muñecas y me levanto para que quedara parada enfrente de el ya que yo estaba hincada enfrente de el para curar sus nudillos.

Me abrazo de la cintura y comenzó a llorar, su desahogo había llegado y era lo mejor, la verdad yo no quería saber que era lo que había pasado con james, no quería ni imaginarme como lo habían dejado.

Edward lloro durante horas y decía cosas como , mis hijos, bella, perdón, mal padre, sabia que edward se sentía culpable por todo lo que los niños habían tenido que pasar pero no, la única culpable era Tanya, esa mujer que no merecía el titulo de madre, ella era la verdadera culpable.

El llanto hizo que el se quedara dormido, yo no sabia que si los demás ya se habían ido , pero yo no me separaría de edward en ningún momento, era mi turno de velar su sueño y eso haría.

La mañana llego rápidamente y sabia que los niños en cualquier momento se despertarían, aunque hoy no irían a la escuela y yo tampoco y estaba casi segura que edward no iría a trabajar.

Cuando oí unos pasitos y risitas sabia que mis dos angelitos ya estaba despiertos y si dije míos , por que ahora también eran mi hijos.

Me moví suavemente de la cama para no despertar a edward y abrí la puerta ya que estaba con seguro y vi. a los niños parados en el pasillo con sus pijamas y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos se había despertado en la madrugada llorando o que jess no había mojado la cama, en ese momento me di cuenta que las cosas por fin estarían bien

Lleve a los niños al pequeño comedor que tenia y comencé a hacerles el desayuno, estaban mas felices por no tener que ir hoy a la escuela, a los pocos minutos se escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación y supe que edward ya se había despertado, el llego a donde estábamos nosotros y saludos a sus hijos con un beso y a mi con otro.

Los 4 desayunamos entre bromas y risas por todo lo que los niños hacían y se molestaban uno al otro.

Los niños se fueron a jugara su habitación y edward y yo nos fuimos a darnos un baño a la nuestra.

Perdóname por lo de ayer, se supone que yo soy el que tiene que velar tu sueño- dijo mi edward abrazándome por atrás y hablándome al oído

Y de donde sacaste esa absurda idea?- le pregunte

Así debe de ser no?- me respondió

Pues no , déjame aclararte edward cullen que los dos velaremos nuestros sueños y el de nuestros hijos te quedo claro? Y te recomiendo que no discutas con una mujer embrazada – le dije seria

OK, no discutir- dijo el y me dio un beso en el cuello

Yo quería preguntarle que era lo que había pasado con james pero no sabia como hacerlo así que mejor esperaría a estuviéramos todas las mujeres juntas para ver si sus respectivas parejas les habían dicho algo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo de james y Tanya, hoy me tocaba consulta con carlisle para ver los de mi embarazo , pero ahora no solo me acompañaba un hombre si no tres que me cuidaban como si yo me pudiera romper.

Carlisle les a los niños donde estaba su futuro hermanito, pero creo que edward era el mas interesado en la platica que les estaba dando carlisle ya que era el , el que preguntaba mas que los niños y eso me daba mucha ternura , no podía creer que ya tuviera casi 16 semanas de embarazo y con esta visita al medico vino la _platica de cómo entro mi hermanito ahí? _Le pregunto jess a su papa.

Bueno pues … tu … mama… y yo.. nos besamos y así fue- dijo edward a lo que yo me ataque de la risa

Papa entonces la tía Alice también tendrá un bebe?- pregunto jess

Por que dices eso?- pregunto edward totalmente rojo de la cara

Por que ella le da besos al tío Jasper- dijo Anthony y yo no pude evitar volver a reír

No tu tía Alice no- dijo edward horrorizado y yo seguía riendo

Cariño no me estas ayudando- dijo edward mirándome serio

A ver niños vengan- les dije y los senté a cada uno a mi lado – ya saben que existen las flores y las abejas verdad?- les pregunte y los dos asintieron de inmediato- bueno pues como la abeja quiere mucho a la flor , y después de que la abeja y la flor se conocen y se enamoran, la abeja pica a la flor – les dije

Y no le duele que la pique?- pregunto jess preocupado

No amor, por que la abeja y la flor se quieren mucho- conteste

Los dos tenian una o perfecta en sus labios debido a lo que les estaba explicando

Bueno pues la abeja pica a la flor y la embaraza y de ahí salen florecitas- les dije

Entonces a ti te pico una abeja?- pregunto Anthony

No Anthony a mama la pico mi papa- dijo jess orgullo por que había entendido lo que había chico y edward se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando

Si , tu papa y yo como nos queremos mucho y estamos grandes hicimos lo que la flor y la abeja – termine

Valla papa espero no piques mucho a mi mama por que si no imaginare va a tener muchos bebes adentro- dijo Anthony inocentemente

Y edward dejo de respirar y yo comencé a reír de nuevo, los niños no lo tomaron en cuenta y se fueron a su habitación a seguir jugando.

Ok , mis hijos me dan miedo- dijo edward sentándose a mi lado

No quiero ni imaginarme si llegamos a tener una niña – dije riendo

No te rías bella – dijo edward preocupado

Te amos sabes?- le pregunte

No tanto como yo a ti- me respondió y me dio un casto beso.

Que te pareció mi explicación?- le pregunte divertida

Que ya no recuerdo como metí a ese bebe ahí- me dijo sexymente al oído

Pues tendré que recordártelo- le dije

Me encantaría – contesto

Solo que tendrás que esperar hasta en la noche amor – le dije sabiendo que los niños estaba ahí y no quería que vieran cosas desagradables para su edad

Pues esperare ansioso la noche- dijo el

El día paso tranquilo y la verdad es que yo sentí que lento , yo también me moría por hacer el amor con edward , por que a pesar de tener ya 4 meses de embarazo casi no se me notaba.

Ese día como si todo estuviera en nuestra contra, Alice , Jasper, rosalie y Emmet fueron a la casa y se fueron bastante tarde y nos costo mucho dormir a los niños, pero mis hormonas eran mas poderosas que el cansancio, así que en cuanto supe que los niños no despertarían .

Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, edward ya estaba en la cama solo con el pantalón de la pijama.

Sin decir nada me pare frente a el y comencé a desnudarme seductoramente.

Valla veo que no se te olvido nuestra platica- dijo edward emocionado

Te aseguro que es en lo único que he pensado ,y puedo asegurarte que en estos momentos te deseo mas de lo que te amo – le dije desesperada por sentir su tacto en mi piel

Que bueno amor , por yo estoy igual que tu- después de eso , se levanto de la cama y asalto mis labios y comencé a sentirme en la gloria.

* * *

bueno chicas espero que les guste este cap , se que muchas me odiaran pero lo de los niños yo conocía una persona que le paso eso a sus hijos , y se entero hasta que el obtuvo la custodia, pero como saben las que ya han leído mis historias no me gusta mucho el drama y el sufrimiento así que de aquí pal real , a disfrutar jajajaja

recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son muy importante para mi.

Las quiero

ANNA


	11. NO HABLES ENOJADO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza

Hola de nuevo, como están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo la actualización, se que me tarde, pero no las he dejado sin actualizar las otras historias jaja

De verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios y me vuelve loca que les gusten mis historias de verdad muchas gracias.

Quiero agradecer a :

**Roxa cullen hale-, tast cullen, alejandrita cullen, ***, leyref, giovacullen, miraura, karito cullenmasen, ale, alis cullen, maiy , maxipau, lulu marie cullen, edward kaname, yolabertay, nonimi, marihel, Paulette, sharon estefany cullen hale, gaby, lurvizza cullen lutz.**

Este cap va dedicado a **sharon estefany cullen hale**, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en todas mis locas historias

**BELLA POV **

La verdad es no me podía quejar de nada que de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en estos momentos, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ahora ya tenia dos hijos de 5 años y un bebe en camino.

Edward y yo ya habíamos empezado a hablar de boda, pero decidimos esperar a que naciera nuestro hijo para casarnos, anthony y jess me decían mama y yo me sentía como pavo real era maravilloso, la forma en que esos niños me querían y yo a ellos.

Lo único malo por asi decirlo eran mis cambios de humor, los únicos como los que no enojaba era con los niños, ya que con el simple echo de ver sus rostros a mi se me alegraba el día, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de pobre edward, habia días que me ponía a llorar como una niña pequeña y otros que el pobre pensaba que me lo iba a comer.

La verdad es que era bastante gracioso, que edward todas la mañanas me preguntara de que humor habia amanecido.

Gracias a dios ya estaba en los últimos exámenes y saldría de la universidad, pero ya saben siempre hay un negrito en el arroz y en mi arroz no podía faltar.

Estaba en la universidad esperando a que rosalie saliera de su ultima clase para poder irnos a comer, ya que habíamos quedado de comer con esme y alice ya que los niños estaban con ellas.

Hola bella- me saludos Jessica una chica que estaba estudiando lo mismo que yo , pero que estaba mas preocupada por acostarse con un maestro que por sus notas

Hola- dije sorprendida ya que ella y yo jamás habíamos cruzado palabra

Ya nos enteramos de tu secretito – dijo kate otra chica que era amiga de jessica

Perdón?- les pregunte la verdad no sabia a que se referían

Con razón tenias la mejores notas en la signatura de cullen , pues si eras su amante- dijo jessica con coraje

Ah eso- dije como si no me importara

Eres la zorra mas grande que he conocido- dijo jessica

La verdad es que creo que te da envidia que tu nunca calentaras la cama de edward , por mas que lo intentaras el jamás te dedico ni siquiera una mirada- le conteste, y que cuando quiero ser una perra lo soy

Cuando se aburra de ti te mandara al diablo, el lo que necesita es una verdadera mujer no una idiota como tu- me contesto jessica de forma un poco mas agresiva

No me digas? Y tu encantada de estar ahí no?, pero te tengo una noticia a edward no le gustan la mujeres tan usadas como tu- le grite y para ese momento ya habia varios estudiantes reunidos a nuestro alrededor.

Eres una puta- me grito kate

El comal le dijo a la olla- le conteste gritando ( es un dicho que usamos en mi país )

Claro por andar con un profesor es que te vas a graduar con honores- me dijo jessica

Por mi puedes pensar lo que se te de la gana, pero la que tiene la reputación de acostarse con profesores por una nota eres tu no yo- le conteste

Que pasa aquí?- pregunto rosalie que habia llegado a mi lado empujando a casi toda la bola de chismosos que estaban ahí

Valla ya llego la amargada numero uno- dijo kate

Y aquí esta la pendeja mayor y su asistente- le contesto rosalie

Mira rosalie estas acabando con mi paciencia y te voy a romper esa cara de plástico que tienes- le dijo kate

Ja, no me hagas reír , crees que tu sola puedes conmigo , eres una pobre ilusa- le contesto

Y me sorprende que digas que la cara de rosalie es de plástico, que la obsesionada con las cirugías no eres tu kate, que te has arreglado todo, por que hasta el espejo se rompía cuando te veías en el- le dije en tono de burla

Maldita puta- me grito e intento aventarse sobre mi pero algo la detuvo

Buenas tardes señoritas- se oyó una voz a mi espaldas que era inconfundible

Hola mama- oi que gritaron dos pequeñas y melodiosas voces me gire a ver y vi que los estudiantes se habían abierto espacio para dejar pasar a edward que venia con los niños, pero lo mejor de todo es que venia la familia completa , hasta carlisle estaba ahí.

Hola mis amores- dije cuando los niños corriendo a abrazarme

Valla , hasta los hijos le quistaste a la esposa- dijo jessica en tono bajo, para que según edward no la escuchara, pero lo que si la escucharon fueron mis hijos

Ella es nuestra mama- dijo jess enojado

Claro que si amor no les hagas caso- dijo rosalie

Pues yo sabia que Tanya era el nombre de tu mama- dijo kate

Miren…- intento decir edward pero anthony lo interrumpió

Señorita el nombre de nuestra madre es bella, y lo que esta haciendo usted es una grosería, que su mama no la educo o su abuelita, por que si quiere le puedo decir a mi abuelita esme o a mi abuelita Renne que lo hagan- dijo anthony todos nos quedamos callados , totalmente perplejos por la respuesta del niño

O le podemos decir al abuelito charlie, aunque a el no le gustan las palabras groseras y usted ha dicho muchas – dijo jess

Creo que mis hijos les han dicho de la forma mas decente lo que yo les hubiera dicho con poco respeto, pero les aseguro que si las vuelvo a ver o a enterarme de que le han faltado el respeto a bella, ustedes o cualquiera- dijo edward y se giro a ver a los demás estudiante- les aseguro que sabrán quien edward cullen

No hijo, sabrán quien es la familia cullen en este país- dijo esme que estaba que echaba humo hasta por las orejas

Todo el mundo se quedo callado y comenzaron a desaparecer, en pocos minutos estuvimos solo la familia ahí.

Hola amor- dije dándole una sonrisa

No quiero que estas tipas te vuelvan a molestar- me dijo edward

No creo que lo vuelvan a hacer- dijo esme acercándose a mi para saludarme.

Papa por que se estaban peleando?- pregunto jess

Por que esas mujeres envidian a tu mama- le dijo edward al niño

Claro , mi mama es bonita y ellas no- dijo anthony

Valla desde niños saben apreciar la belleza- dijo carlisle que estaba sonriendo

Mejor vamonos- le dije

Por cierto que hacen todos aquí?- pregunte sorprendida

Lo que pasa es que tenemos algo que celebrar- dijo edward

Y que es?- pregunte emocionada

Aun no lo se, pero alice casi me arrastro fuera de la oficina- dijo edward

Y a nosotros casi nos saca del quirófano, asi que esto debe de ser importante- dijo Emmet

Alice no nos decía nada iba sumamente callada y eso era preocupante en el torbellino de mujer que era alice y jasper iba con cara de sufrimiento en el rostro, eso me empezaba a preocupar, pero no dije nada.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, alice y jasper bajaron casi volando del auto, hasta los niños se sorprendieron.

Creo que llevan prisa- dijo jess

Será por los postres?- pregunto anthony inocentemente

Edward y yo nada mas reímos por el comentario, pero el semblante de el estaba preocupado y hasta pálido, edward me ayudo a bajar del auto, después bajamos a los niños, rosalie y Emmet también estaban bajando del auto.

De inmediato me acerque a rosalie.

No se por que tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esta comida va a resultar un poco mal- le dije

Yo también lo creo, sabes que jasper no ha terminado con Maria?- me pregunto

Si, me entere cuando edward me dijo que le rompería la mandíbula a jasper si lo volvía a ver cerca de alice- le dije

Cuando te dijo eso?- pregunto

Hace como dos días por?- pregunte, ya que se me hacia rara su pregunta.

Por hace como dos o tres días, maria busco a alice y le dijo que dejara en paz a jasper y al parecer Emmet y edward estaba ahí cuando ella llego- me contó

Y yo por que no sabia nada?- pregunte molesta

No lo se , pensé que edward te lo habia dicho- me contesto

Ok esperemos que esto no acabe en tragedia, por que presiento que Emmet y edward querrán romperle algo mas a jasper aparte de la mandíbula- dije, y entramos al restaurante

Alice y jasper ya estaban sentado los niños estaban en área de juegos y carlisle y esme estaba hablando sobre una nueva luna de miel para ellos, y alice y jasper parecían estar sudándo la gota gorda.

Cuando nos sentamos, alice nos acomodo de tal manera que edward no quedaran cerca de jasper , mis sospechas cada vez se confirmaban mas.

Bueno alice que es lo tienes que decirnos?- pregunto edward serio

Digo debe de ser algo muy grave por la forma en que nos citaste- dijo Emmet

No es grave, claro que no, por que seria grave, no deben de pensar en eso- dijo ella nerviosa

Por cierto jasper como va tu relación con maria?- pregunto Emmet atacando a mi amigo

Mal- contesto

Tienes novia jasper?- pregunto esme

Que tu alice no tienen algo asi como un noviazgo?- pregunto carlisle viendo a jasper como si se lo fuera a comer

No papa, el joven aquí presente , tiene una novia que por cierto esta loca , que le fue a reclamar a alice que dejara a su novio en paz- dijo Emmet enojado

Asi que tienes una relación con otra persona, y que haces con alice?- pregunto carlisle

Bueno, relación , lo que se llama relación , jasper no tiene con maria- lo defendió alice

A no y como le llamas tu, por que si mal no recuerdo maria dijo que jasper se casaría con ella- dijo edward

Eso no es verdad- dijo jasper , por fin en su defensa

La verdad, jasper es que te voy a suplicar que hasta que no termines con tu relación actual no busques a alice- dijo esme tranquilamente

_Estoyembarazada-_ dijo alice tan rápido que juro que le entendí por que nada mas la veía a ella, pero al parecer rosalie y yo fuimos las únicas que le entendimos por que los demás tenían cara de _que dijo?_

Alice no te entendimos nada- dijo carlisle

A ver hija respira, y que dijiste?- pregunto esme

Alice nos miro y en ese momento supimos para que nos habia dicho que fuéramos, asi que rosalie abrazo a Emmet y yo tome de la mano a edward.

Ok, estoy embarazada- dijo alice ahora si claro y fuerte

QUE?- gritaron carlisle y esme al mismo tiempo

Te voy a matar cabron- grito Emmet

Eres un hijo de puta- grito edward

Ambos se intentaron levantar de la mesa , para golpear a jasper, pero rosalie tenia fuertemente abrazado a Emmet y yo no le soltaba la mano a Edward a pesar de las sacudidas que me daba.

Suéltame bella- me pidió edward

Amor calmate por favor mira que no quiero que los niños te vean asi- le pedi, pero en esos momentos era inútil hablar con el

Tu sabias esto rosalie?- le pregunto Emmet a mi amiga muy enojado

Nadie lo sabia, nosotros nos enteramos ayer- dijo alice

Emmet por dios, jasper ama a alice- le dijo rosalie a su novio

Si la amara no la hubiera estado engañando- dijo edward

El no me engaño, yo sabia que el tenia novia- dijo alice y eso hizo que la furia de los hermanos se desbordara.

Alice se puso enfrente de jasper

Quitate alice- le grito Emmet

Como pudiste hija?- pregunto esme

Rosalie y yo también nos levantamos y nos pusimos al lado de alice

Que no te puedes defender solo cabron?- le pregunto edward a jasper

Edward ya calmate- le pedía pero estaba tan enojado que no me escuchaba

Estamos dando un espectáculo- dijo esme

Tenemos que calmarnos a golpes y gritos no solucionamos nada- dijo carlisle , que también estaba muy enojado

Convertiste a mi hermana en una puta- le grito edward

Oye no, por que entonces que era yo , tu estabas casado, te lo recuerdo – le dije a edward, alice no paraba de temblar y llorar, como para todavía la insultaran

No es lo mismo nosotros nos amábamos- me contesto edward

Hijo calmate vas a decir cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir- dijo carlisle

Edward tiene razón, alice queda como una puta y buscona – grito Emmet

Te recuerdo que yo fui la que te busco, yo también soy una buscona – dijo rosalie molesta

Pues si asi lo quieres ver si-. Le grito Emmet

Emmet – lo reprendió su madre

El es un hombre comprometido- dijo edward

Tu estabas casado y asi te acepte – le dije – y ellos también se aman cual es la diferencia – le grite

Ninguna, tu también te viste como alice- me grito

Como una puta?- le grite

Si – me contesto

Vete al infierno- le dije y Salí de ahí, rosalie me siguió, pero también nos llevamos a alice y jasper.

Salimos y tomamos un taxi, nos estábamos subiendo cuando escuchamos que gritaban el nombre de rosalie y el mío, pero no le hicimos caso, edward se habia pasado de la raya , y no era justo que se pusiera asi, nosotros con que calidad moral podíamos juzgar a jasper y alice, con ninguna.

A donde vamos?- pregunto alice llorando

A casa de mis padres- dije, por el momento no volvería al departamento, por que era capas de golpear a edward con un sartén.

* * *

Que les pareció?

De verdad que los hombres a veces no piensan con la cabeza correcta verdad? Jajajaja

Bueno pues espero sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA


	12. CASTIGADO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza

**Hola de nuevo, se que me quieren mandar a los volturies por no haber actualizado ayer, pero de verdad perdón , se me complicaron las cosas, pero aquí esta el cap, la verdad es que este es mas tierno, lo siento en estos momentos ando de melosa y romántica empedernida jajaja.**

**Mil gracias a todas por seguir leyendo mis locuras , de verdad que ustedes son las que me motivan a seguier escribiendo.**

**Por otro lado , quiero pedirles un GRAN FAVOR, el fin de semana me entere que habia plagiado mi historia de PASION, esta historia me dolio mucho , sobretodo por que le metido mas tiempo que a las demas y por que aunque no lo crean ahí van mis mas bajos instintos jajaja, ( y teniendo a un edward me salen mas ) jajajaj, bueno el hecho es que la chica que la plagio se la puso como original y eso si que no, por que si yo actualizaba ella tambien , en el primer momento pense en borrar la historia pero no se me hace justo para las personas que me leen y tampoco para mi, que me apasiona escribir, asi que el favor que queria pedirles es que si ven alguna de mis historias en otra pagina o algo asi me avisen por favor , la unica que tiene mi permiso en estos momentos en roxy0cullen con VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA, nadie mas se ha acercado a mi para nada.**

**Bueno pues ahora si no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap y espero que les guste **

**Las quiero **

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV **

Soy el mas grande imbecil?

La respuesta es muy sencilla SI, le acabo de decir a la mujer, que me ha apoyado en todo, que no le importo que hablaran de ella por estar conmigo, que quiere a mis hijos como si fueran ella, pero sobretodo que me ama, que es una puta.

De verdad no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- dijo mi madre muy molesta

No pensamos haberlos educado así- dijo mi padre

Rosalie me va a matar- dijo Emmet

No lo creo, ya que dudo mucho que quiera volver a verte- dijo mi madre

Las cosas se salieron de control – dije angustiado

Y mama?- pregunto jess que venia con anthony

Se fue con la tía rosalie y la tia alice- dije nervioso

Y por que no nos llevo?- pregunto anthony

Por que iban a hacer cosas de chicas- dije , fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Ahhh- dijeron mis dos hijos y mis padres me veía con ganas de matarme

Que vamos a hacer con alice?- pregunto Emmet

Apoyarla- dijo mi madre

Hijos , se que están molestos por como se han dado las cosas, pero de verdad ustedes tienen la calidad moral para juzgar a su hermana y a jasper?- pregunto mi padre

Ya sabemos que no- respondí

Bueno pues ahí esta la respuesta de lo que pensamos hacer con alice- dijo mi madre – ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver a tres chicas y un chico, por cierto me llevo a los niños- dijo mi madre , levantándose de la mesa , mis hijos se fueron con ella de inmediato cuando les dijo que iría a ver a bella.

Mi padre, Emmet y yo nos quedamos ahí sentados un buen rato sin decir nada, Emmet llamaba a rosalie pero nunca le contestaban y yo no tenia mejor suerte con bella.

La cague a lo grande no?- pregunte mas para mi mismo que para los demás

La verdad edward es que si, bella no se merecía como la trataste y sobretodo la trataste de esa forma por defender a tu hermana- dijo mi padre

Estamos jodidos- dijo Emmet

Creen que quieran hablar con mama?- pregunte

Si, rosalie y bella quieren mucho a esme y sobretodo que va con los niños , bella te puede mandar a ti a dormir a la bañera todo el mes, pero no haría nada que lastimara a los niños- dijo mi padre

Si bueno es lo único que me consuela- dije resignado

Mi padre nos dijo que nos fuéramos a su casa para esperar noticias de mi madre, y la verdad es que Emmet y yo no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, ya que la única cosa que en estos momentos queríamos era saber donde estaban nuestras mujeres para ir a rogar y suplicar su perdón, pero dado que no sabíamos donde estaban, no nos quedo de otra mas que ir a casa de mis padres.

Dios ya se estaba haciendo de noche y mi madre no había llamado y bella y rosalie seguían sin contestar el teléfono, cada minuto me ponía mas nervioso, pero sobretodo me entraba miedo de que bella me mandara al diablo y de antemano sabia que lo merecía.

Ya eran las 8:0pm cuando mi madre llego a la casa, y venia sola, la cara de terror que teníamos Emmet y yo era impagable

Rose no me va a perdonar verdad, me mando al diablo , dios, donde esta tengo que suplicar y arrastrarme si es necesario, dime donde esta?- pregunto Emmet con pánico en la voz

Y bella, los niños , donde están, me va a dejar?- juro que casi estaba llorando

Pueden dejar su histeria para después y ayudarnos con los niños- grito rosalie , rosalie?

Emmet y yo giramos a la puerta y por ahí venían rosalie y bella, cada una venia cargando a uno de los niños, ya que ellos venían dormidos

Mi hermano y yo de inmediato nos acercamos a ayudarlas, bella ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada y rosalie, veía con desprecio a Emmet.

Emmet y yo acostamos a los niños en una de las recamara y bajamos corriendo a la sala, rogando a dios que no hubieran ido, pero gracias a dios no se fueron, estaban ahí sentadas hablando con carlisle y mi madre.

Bella yo… - comencé a decir, pero ella no me lo permitió

Mira edward, te amo, pero no pienso permitir que me humilles y me insultes, esme me convenció de darte una oportunidad, pero te juro que si vuelves a lastimarme como lo hiciste hoy jamás me volverás a estar cerca de mi- dijo ella viéndome y su mirada me decía que ella estaba bastante molesta y con justa razón

Y otra cosa, dormirás en la sala hasta nuevo aviso- dijo

Si- fue lo único que pude contestar, la verdad es que no me había ido tal mal y eso que me lo merecía, mi madre se merece un altar.

Y tu Emmet , juro que si vuelves a insultarme de esa manera, pateare tu bolas hasta dejarte eunuco, y olvídate de quedarte en mi casa- dijo rosalie

Pero bebe rose-intento defenderse Emmet

O aceptas o al demonio- dijo rosalie

Acepto-. Dijo mi hermano sin pensarlo mucho

Bueno edward pues vamonos, por que los niños deben de estar casados- dijo bella, levantándose del sillón

Quieres ir a cenar?- pregunte

No, yo ya cene- me contesto seria y tajante y la verdad es que me dolía

Fui por los niños, y los acomode en el auto, los estaban profundamente dormidos, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento, aun no nos entregaban la casa que había comprado para bella ya que le estaban haciendo unos arreglos que bella quería.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento, bella acostó a los niños, después de metió a la habitación y salio con una almohada y una cobija.

Buenas noches edward- me aventó las cosas y se metió a la habitación y oí que la cerraba con seguro.

A los pocos minutos volvió a salir y me aventó la pijama, creo que de verdad esta muy molesta, y como no, si yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota.

No me quedo mas remedio que acomodarme en sofá en intentar dormir y digo solo intentar por que la verdad es que no pude, solo pensaba la forma en había lastimado a bella y que por un momento de estupidez y enojo , estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amo y con ello la familia que ella y yo estábamos contrayendo juntos.

Mi primera noche en el sillón dormí muy poco, pero me desperté mucho mas temprano que los niños, para no me vieran dormir en el sofá y la verdad es que no quería explicarles que su padre era un pendejo y había insultado a bella.

Recogí las cobijas y comencé a hacer el desayuno, hoy tenia que ir a trabajar por que tenia varios casos atrasados.

Los cuatro desayunamos tranquilamente, bella bromeaba con los niños y les hacia cariños, en cambio a mi, me veía con ganas de meterme en una olla con agua hirviendo, yo llevaría a los niños a la escuela, ya que bella tenia que ir a la universidad a arreglar algunos papeles.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y mi situación con bella era la misma, bueno no la verdad, es que por lo menos ya me preguntaba como me había ido en mi día, y ya no me salaba la comida, si mi hermosa bella, salaba mi comida era su forma de castigarme, pero yo no decía nada, me lo merecía.

Los niños, estaba felices, parecía como si nunca hubieran sufrido ningún abuso por parte de la perra de Tanya, y eso me alegraba, y también agradecía que los niños no de dieran cuenta de la situación que teníamos bella y yo .

Por fin era sábado, los niños me había pedido que nos quedaron en casa y viéramos películas, bella también estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

Ok , ahora me pueden culpar del padre mas estupido de año por favor?

Y saben por que?

Por que yo le hice caso a mi estupido hermano y rento una película que juro que hasta a mi me dio miedo, ni siquiera la terminamos de ver, ya que mis hijos estaban temblando y bella ni se diga.

Remuérdame matar a Emmet- le dije a bella

Ok, tu lo matas y yo te ayudo a enterrarlo- me dijo en broma

Y nosotros en que ayudamos?- pregunto jess

Bella y yo solo pudimos reír, bueno, por lo menos le debía a Emmet que bella me volviera a hacer una broma.

Creo que es hora de que estos angelitos se vallan a la cama dijo bella y se llevo a los niños, a lo cuales tuvimos que dejarles una lamparita de luz encendida y la puerta abierta.

Ok antes de matar a Emmet lo torturare- le dije a bella

Si la verdad es que yo te apoyo con eso- me dijo, ella entro a la habitación y como rutina saco las cobijas y mi almohada

Buenas noches- me dijo y se metió de nuevo a la habitación, dios ya tenia casi dos semanas durmiendo en el sofá

Lo único bueno es que ya me estaba acostumbrando a al sofá, así que ya sabia como acomodarme para poder dormir un poco mas cómodo.

No sabia que hora era exactamente cuando , senti que alguien tocaba mi cara, abrí los ojos de golpe, pensando que alguien se habia podido meter al departamento, pero no, lo que tenia enfrente de mi, era a bella con mi dos hijos al lado

Que pasa?- pregunte alarmado

No te burles ok?- me dijo bella y yo ya estaba empezando a sospechar

No amor dime que pasa?- pregunte lo mas serio que pude

Puedes dormir con nosotros?- pregunto bella apenada

No cabemos los 4 en el sofá- le dije, ya sabia que ella me diera que nos fuéramos a la cama

Ya lo se, asi que para tu hermoso trasero del sofá y vamonos a la cama- me dijo

Ok , ok ya entendí- respondí y me pare de inmediato

Asi que los cuatro nos metimos en la cama, los niños en medio, jess abrazando a bella y anthony a mi, y mi espalda también estaba bastante agradecida por esto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me di cuenta que los niños ya no estaban en la cama, y que el cuerpo que tenia entre mis brazos era el de mi bella y la verdad es que quería aprovechar el momento, ya eran demasiados días sin sentir su calidez.

Senti a bella moverse eso me indicaba que no tardaba en despertar, asi que la estreche mas a mi y aspire su delicioso aroma.

Edward se que estas despierto- dijo mi dulce bella

Me has descubierto- le dije y baje mi vista para verla

No creas que te he perdonado del todo, pero ya puedes volver a dormir aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa

De verdad?- pregunte juguetonamente

Si , estoy demasiada acostumbrada a dormir contigo, asi que estas dos semanas no he podido dormir bien y en mi estado eso no es nada bueno- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

De verdad amor, perdóname, ya hasta me disculpe con alice y con jasper , nunca fue mi intención ofenderte, solo que alice es mi hermanita pequeña – le explique

Amor te entiendo, pero alice y jasper se aman desde el primer minuto en el que se vieron y si ellos han estado con nosotros , lo mínimo que podemos hacer es lo mismo- me dijo ella

Sabes que te amo con toda el alma?- le pregunte

Si, pero me encanta que me lo digas- dijo ella y por primera vez en dos semanas me beso, como habia extrañado sus labios, yo comencé a profundizar el beso, y mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su hermosa cintura, pero no pude llegar mas lejos ya que mis dos hermosos hijos me interrumpieron.

Papa vas a picar a mama?- pregunto anthony que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación con jess

Jajaja, vengan acá y denme un beso- les dijo bella , quitándome de encima de ella.

Los dos diablillos corrieron y se volvieron a subir a la cama, con nosotros y le dieron un ataque de besos a bella, me encantaba ver así a mis hijos, y agradecía que bella los amara, me habia sacado la lotería con ella y con mis hijos y sin olvidar el que venia en camino.


	13. TRAMPA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

Volví si lo se me quieren matar pero no lo hagan si? , mil gracias a todas por el apoyo de verdad son lo máximo

Las quiero

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Había perdonado a edward, la verdad es que no estaba muy enojada con el, entendía perfecto , que se pusiera así con lo del embarazo de Alice, me había dolido que me ofendiera, pero ahora no nada mas tengo que pensar en mi, si no que también tengo que pensar en dos pequeños que son como mis hijos y el que viene en camino.

Después de que permití que edward volviera a dormir conmigo, el se había portado como un sol , nos consentía mucho a mi y a los niños.

Estaba en casa de Esme con Alice y rosalie cuando recibí una llamada que hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo.

Diga?- conteste

Sra bella se han llevado a los niños- grito la maestra de mis hijos

Como que se los han llevado?- pregunte nerviosa

Vino una mujer y dijo que ella era la madre de los niños y se los llevo- me dijo la mujer histéricamente

QUE?- grite

Que pasa?- me pregunto Esme

Voy para allá- le dije a la maestra y colgué

Tanya se llevo a los niños- dije

Como ¿- pregunto rosalie

Dios, tenemos que avisarle a edward- dijo Esme nerviosa

Me voy para la escuela de los niños – dije y Salí de la casa de Esme sin dar tiempo a que me dijeran nada mas

Dios , que esa mujer no tiene conciencia?, como es posible que sea tan mala madre persona, me preguntaba internamente, yo sabia que Tanya lo que quería era vengarse de edward y de mi, pero no era justo que la tomara en contra de los niños, estaba por llegar a la escuela cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

Bella donde estas?- era el edward el me llamaba

Estoy llegando a la escuela de los niños- le informe

Esperare ahí voy para allá- me dijo, su voz era entre molesto y preocupada

Me baje de mi auto y corrí a donde estaba la maestra de lo niños, juro que si no la hubiera visto tan nerviosa la golpearía.

A que hora se los llevo?- pregunte molesta y tomándola por el brazo

Vamos a uno de los salones – me pidió y yo la seguí la verdad es que no quería dar un espectáculo.

Cuando entramos al salón, la profesora cerro la puerta con seguro y eso me pareció extraño

Que pasa?- pregunte

Hola Isabella- dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato

Como demonios saliste de la cárcel?- pregunte enojada

Tu mami se descuido y mi abogado argumento problemas mentales ya sabes por eso de que yo no sabia quien era el padre de mis hijos estaba tan confundida que hago cosas sin pensar, asi que me dieron una fianza , no es genial- dijo Tanya

Eres una perra, donde están los niños?- pregunte furica

Los escuincles están bien , por la que venia era por ti, vas a sufrir lo que sufrió james – dijo Tanya acercándose a mi

No te tengo miedo- dije sin dejar de retarla con la mirada

Eres una pobre idiota, a lo mejor no temes por ti, pero deberías de temer por la vida de tu hijo – dijo sacando una navaja

Aléjate de mi Tanya- le dije

Tanya me dijiste que no le harías nada que solo era un susto- dijo la idiota maestra que se había prestado a todo este juego estupido

Tu cállate , esto es mi problema- dijo Tanya acercándose mas a mi

Edward viene para aca- la amenace

Que gusto, así encontrara a su amante y a su hijo muertos- me dijo llena de rabio

Por dios Tanya contrólate – le pedía la bruja maestra

Cállate estupida- le grito Tanya

Donde están los niños?- pregunte

En el área de juegos- me respondió la maestra

Te veo en el infierno Isabella- dijo Tanya y se fue encima de mi.

**EDWARD POV **

Llegue a la escuela de los niños, mis padres , mis hermanos y los hale también estaban llegando.

Y bella?- pregunte al no verla

Ella salio primero que nosotros- me dijo mi madre

Papi- oi que gritaron gire y vi correr a Anthony y a jess a mi lado

Bebes- dije hincándome para abrazarlos

Donde esta su mama bella?- pregunto rosalie

No sepo- respondió jess

Deje a los niños con mi madre y entre a la escuela temiendo lo peor no se por que demonios tenia este maldito presentimiento desde la mañana , corrí al salón de mis hijos para ver si bella estaba con la maestra de los niños, cuando esta por llegar vi a la maestra de mis hijos salir histérica del salón

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Tanya .. bella- era la único que decía, la avente para que me dejara pasar y entre al salón , ahí estaba, llena de sangre tirada en el piso, me acerque a ella y vi. que aun seguía viva.

* * *

que opinan? Les gusto?

Recuerden no matar a la autora eh? Jajajaj

Los quiero , no olviden dejarme su opinión


	14. POR FIN LIBRES

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas ya estoy de nuevo aquí, la verdad es que los capítulos que escriba durante diciembre serán muy lindos y romántico, lo siento, pero es una fecha que me gusta mucho y no quiero sentirme triste.**

**Bueno pues quiero agradecer a:**

**Angiieeeh, angel0607, gabi salvatore, tast cullen, sara, yulibar, roxi0cullen, , yolabertay, lulu, marie cullen, margarita, hi, roxa cullen hale, annilet, gocha, leyref, alejandrita- cullen , gaby, nonimi, deysi maria, lei-clln, diana, ej sam, sharon estafany cullen hale.**

**Gracia no no matar a la autora jajaja, sobretodo sharon que quería llevarme de compras jajajajaja.**

**Bueno antes de seguir quiero desearles a todas UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, espero que la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos y que todos sus deseos se les hagan realidad, también quería decirles que santa no les llevara a edward , por que me lo ha prometido a mi jajajaja( soñar no cuesta nada no) jajaja**

**De verdad chicas , les deseo lo mejor y les mando todo mi cariño y bendiciones las quiero **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

Ella se me fue encima – dijo bella que estaba temblando

Tranquila amor , esta viva- le dije tratando de calmar a bella, saque mi celular y llame a Emmet que estaba afuera de la escuela esperando noticias, el no tardo ni tres minutos en entrar.

Que demonios paso?- pregunto Emmet acercándose a Tanya que estaba tirada en suelo y yo presionando su herida

Ella se me aventó y yo solo la esquive , pero ella tropezó – dijo bella histérica

Tranquila bella, la herida no es de cuidado – dijo Emmet para tratar de calmar a bella, pero la herida se veía horrible– tenemos que llevarla al hospital- me dijo

Llamare a una ambulancia- le dije separándome del lado de Tanya

Edward espera- dijo Tanya tomándome de la mano

Tanya por favor no compliques mas las cosas- le pedí , y Emmet comenzó a llamar a la ambulancia

De verdad alguna vez te ame, quise ser una buena esposa, pero tu nunca me amaste en realidad, por eso me busque un amante , se que te hice mucho daño al ocultarte lo de los niños, pero sabia que el mejor padre serias tu, cuando me entere de lo de bella, me volví loca, no era justo que yo halla luchado años por conseguir tu amor y ni siquiera tu respeto conseguí- dijo ella

Hablaremos después te lo prometo- le dije para que dejara de hablar y se calmara

No edward, ya no habrá mas que hablar, se que maltrate a mis hijos, y estoy segura que iré al infierno por eso, pero ni en estos momentos que estoy a punto de morir puedo dejar de odiar a bella, pero la odio , por que ella es la mujer que gano tu amor y el de mis hijos, la envidio por se que ella será la mujer con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida, la odio por ella es la mujer que yo siempre quise ser – lo ultimo ya lo dijo con dificultad

Tanya calma, en esta vida todo se puede solucionar – le dije

Nunca ame a james , pero el me daba lo que tu, me hacia sentir como única en su vida, así que te engañaba con el, pero cuando me entere que me engañabas, me trastorne por completo , por sabia que nunca me engañarías con una mujer que no amaras, enloquecí al saber que ese amor que me correspondía a mi, nunca lo tendría por que otra ya lo tenia – siguió hablando

Le iba a contestar , pero los paramédicos llegaron y comenzaron a atenderla, mi familia estaba afuera del salón, la única que había entrado era alice que tenia abrazada a bella, y mi madre se había quedado con los niños, Emmet se fue con Tanya en la ambulancia, bella estaba muy nerviosa en su estado no era bueno.

Todos fuimos al hospital , ya había varios policías ahí, asi como los padres de bella, la maestra de mi hijos, mejor conocida como la cómplice de Tanya, les dijo a a los oficiales como había pasado las cosas, asi que bella no tuvo ningún tipo de problemas.

Tuvieron que intervenir a Tanya, por que en la caída se había lastimado un órgano, cuando Emmet salio de la cirugía, nos dijo que Tanya había fallecido, bella se puso totalmente histérica ya que ella se sentía culpable, pero toda la familia y yo , le decíamos que la única culpable había sido Tanya.

Yo me encargaría de todos los tramites de Tanya, las palabras que me había dicho me había dejado marcado, y ella tenia razón yo nunca la había amado en realidad, me case con ella por que estaba embarazada, y sabia que en el fondo nunca había sido una mala mujer, pero sus errores mas los míos, la había llevado a cometer impredecías , que le había costado la vida.

Bella estuvo unos días deprimida, pero ella era fuerte, y sobretodo ella sabia que tenia que recuperarse por nuestros hijos.

Mi madre había organizado una comida en su casa, para toda la familia incluida los padres de bella.

Que bueno que llegaron chicos, ya me tenían preocupada- dijo mi madre, que nos esperaba en la puerta

Es que estos diablillos no se querían bañar- dijo bella que traía a jess y Anthony de la mano

Vengan acá mis amores.- les dijo mi madre agachándose para abrazar a mis hijos , los cuales corrieron a brazos de su abuela

Entramos a la casa y vimos que ya estaban todos, como era costumbre todas la mujeres se metieron a la cocina mientras los hombres nos íbamos a la sala a ver el partido.

Como te va con el embarazo de alice?- pregunto Emmet a jasper

La verdad es que creo que el bebe le ha dado mas pila a tu hermana- dijo jasper

Y eso?- pregunte divertido

Todos los días vamos al centro comercial pueden creerlo?-. pregunto sorprendido

Y por que no le dices que no- dijo mi padre también divertido

En primera por que no se le puede decir que no a alice y en segunda por que yo no le puedo negar nada que la haga feliz- dijo jasper apenado

Mandilon – dije burlándome

Si quieres te puedo dar unos consejos de cómo hago que Renne me haga caso – dijo mi suegro

Esme también es muy dócil .- dijo mi padre

Deberías de aprender a mi, rose sabe que el que manda soy yo- dijo Emmet

De hablas osito?- pregunto rosalie que venia con las demás mujeres entrando en a la sala

De nada bebe- respondí mi hermano nervioso

Que es mandilon?- pregunto jess

Por que?- pregunto mi madre

Por que mi papa dice que mi tío jasper es un mandilon por que le hace caso a mi tía alice- dijo jess

Pero mi abuelo charlie lo va a ayudar – dijo anthony

Y que mas dijeron sus tios?- pregunto bella

Nada amor ya sabes cosas de hombres- dije parándome de inmediato alado de ella

Si mi abuelo carlisle dice que mi abu esme es posil- dijo jess

Posil?- pregunto mi madre

No jess, dijo dócil- lo corrigió mi otro hijo

Como que dócil?- pregunto mi madre viendo a mi padre

Nuestros nietos nos han traicionado- dijo mi padre viendo a charlie

Y que dijo tu tío Emmet?- pregunto rosalie

Que el mandaba- dijo jess

No me digas?- pregunto rosalie viendo a Emmet

Osita , te juro que era broma – dijo mi hermano, quien lo viera al rompecorazones Emmet temiendo de una mujer

Y con yo soy dócil?- pregunto mi madre viendo nada bonito a mi padre

Y tu enseñaras a jasper no charlie ?- pregunto mi suegra

Claro cariño, yo enseñare a jasper a como tener siempre feliz a alice- dijo mi suegro , quien siria que charlie Swan un general de su categoría dominado por su esposa no?

Y tu edward piezas que jasper es mandilon?-pregunto bella

No amor para nada, yo seria feliz atendiéndote todo el día como la reina que eres- dije de inmediato y ala abrace

Mas te vale cullen – me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

Y tu carlisle sabrás lo dócil que soy – le dijo mi madre, y mi padre se levanto de inmediato

No cariño , para anda, si ya sabes que la que manda aquí eres tu amor – dijo mi padre que comenzó a seguir a mi madre que se había ido a la cocina

Jasper, no les vuelvas a pedir consejo a ellos- dijo alice riendo

Por que amo?- pregunto jasper

Por que terminaras comprando tu el látigo con el que te castigare- dijo mi hermana divertida

Alice – gritamos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo

No cuñada, yo no necesito un látigo para castigar a tu hermano, y por lo que veo pasara 3 semanas castigado- dijo rosalie

Pero osita hermosa- dijo mi hermano preocupado

Si amor, tu osito ya no invernara en mi cueva- dijo rosalie y salio de la sala , y claro que mi hermano Salio corriendo detrás de ella

Eso fue mucha información para mi- dijo jasper con cara de asco

Y tu charlie Swan necesitaras el himno nacional para levantar ciertas cosas, pro que conmigo también estas encuartelado – dijo mi suegra

Dios, no quiero saber- dijo bella

Tu también me castigaras?- pregunte nervioso

No amor, eso seria como castigarme yo misma – me dijo al oído

Y por que secreteamos?- pregunte

Por que si las chicas saben que no te castigue seria como alta traición n – me dijo con una sonrisa

Ok , será nuestro secreto de estado- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

La comida paso entre risas y comentarios feministas a los que los hombres sabíamos que era mejor quedarnos calladitos y aguantar todo lo que nuestras hermosas mujeres decían , lo peor era que mis hijos, se reían de todo lo que nos decían , sabia que no entendían de que hablaban pero se reían de nosotros.

Mis sobrinos del alma nos han traicionado- dijo Emmet en tono dramático fingido

Lo se, pero hay un dios que todo lo ve- dijo mi padre riendo

Si bueno , mis hijos jamás se pondrán en contra de su madre o sus abuelas- dije

Y si nosotros fueron igual de inteligentes que ellos tampoco lo haríamos- dijo mi suegro a lo que todos reímos.

Quien lo diría charlie todo un general asustado de su esposa- dijo mi padre

Oye no conocer a Renne, prefiero dirigir mis tropas y lidiar con rebeldes que hacer enojar a mi esposa- dijo charlie

Si bueno si es como bella lo entiendo- dije

Te aseguro que con los años sus mentes se hacen mas malévolas- dijo charlie en broma

Te estoy escuchando Swan- dijo Renne

No dije nada cielo – dijo mi suegro y todo reímos, la verdad es que estaba feliz de tener la paz , que hace tiempo nos falta, mi familia feliz , mis hijos sanos y creciendo en un buen ambiente y yo con la mujer perfecta, no podía pedirle nada mas a la vida.

* * *

jajaj que tal eh? Los hombres asustados por sus mujeres , asi debe de ser no? Jajaj , bueno pues espero que les guste el cap y recuerden que soy 100% finales felices aunque en el camino halla piedritas jajaj

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.

Las quiero

**FELIZ NAVIDAD **


	15. RECUERDOS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mis loca cabeza**.

Chicas mil gracias a todas por su paciencia de verdad que son las mejores lectoras que alguien pueda tener, las quiero mucho.

Ahorita se me ha complicado la actualización por que no tengo Internet, por eso también me disculpo por no poder agradecer a cada una de ustedes como se merece, PERDON, también quiero decirle a mi amiga angie li que la adoro y que no me he olvidado de ella, pero que prometo pronto tener Internet para poder chismear agusto jajajaja

Bueno pues me despido y espero les guste el cap de hoy

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

Las quiero

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Las cosas por fin se estaban acomodando como debían de ser, aunque aun me sentía un poco culpable por la muerte de Tanya, pero en ese momento era su vida o la mía y la mi hijo y yo tenia que cuidarme por el , y por los dos pequeños que ahora también eran mis hijos, edward y la familia en general me tuvieron mucha paciencia cuando me sentía triste por la muerte de Tanya, ahora comprendo que su único pecado fue haber querido que edward la amara a la fuerza.

Mi embarazo iba de maravilla, y por fin ya era una abogada con titulo, y agradecía al cielo que ya fueran vacaciones, así podía estar mas tiempo con los niños y con edward, aunque Alice me arrastraba con ella casi todos los días al centro comercial a ver miles de cosas para bebes.

Las ultimas semanas mis hormonas me estaban matando pero el que realmente sufría era el pobre de edward.

Amor por que estas enojada- me pregunto edward entrando a la cocina

Por que no me has querido decir cual es el gran misterio que te traes entre manos desde hace dos semanas – dije molesta

Mañana sabrás bebe- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda

Aja- fue lo único que le dije y Salí de la cocina , estaba molesta por que el me estaba ocultando cosas y no me gustaba.

Alice, Jasper ,Emmet y rosalie , fueron esa tarde al departamento , me encantaba como era que todos ya éramos una familia.

Que dice el bebe?- pregunto Emmet abrazándome

Dice que no lo aplastes- le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho para evitar su característico abrazo de oso

Ok , ok – dije separándose de mi

Bueno y cuando piensan hablar de boda ustedes dos – dijo Alice señalándonos a edward y a mi

Alice no te metas- le dijo edward a lo que ella le saco la lengua

Bueno pues me da gusto que saquen el tema de boda- dijo Emmet

Por que?- pregunto edward

Por que rosalie y yo nos casamos ayer – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa en los labios

Que, como , donde por que?- preguntamos Alice y yo

Si no casamos ayer, no se ofendan , pero Emmet y yo lo quisimos así, y para ganarme su perdón , Alice podrá organizar la boda religiosa- dijo rosalie

Todos estábamos en shock por lo que nos estaba diciendo rosalie , pero me alegraba mucho y después de que pasara mi impresión , me levante del sillón y comencé a gritar de felicidad y corrí a abrazar a rosalie a lo que Alice siguió mi ejemplo mientras que Jasper y edward felicitaban a Emmet.

Dios , solo por que me dejaras organizar la religiosa te perdono- le dijo Alice a rose

Lo se , se lo dije a Emmet- dijo mi amiga

Valla y por que decidieron casarse así de pronto?- pregunto Jasper

Por que no amamos – dijo rosalie

Bueno pues esto tenemos que celebrarlo esta noche- dijo Alice

Si aprovechemos que los niños están con Esme – dije

Pues no se diga mas nos vemos en un ahora en el bar de siempre. – dijo Alice y todos comenzaron a irse.

Edward y yo no lo podíamos creer, rosalie y Emmet se habían casado así nada mas, sin decirle a nadie, eso es romántico la verdad.

La hora de irnos llego, edward como siempre se veía mas que hermoso eso no lo podía negar , y yo ya empezaba a sentirme gorda, sabia que valía la pena, pero también me llegaban las inseguridades y miedos de que dejara de gustarle a edward, pero tenia que agradecer que el siempre estaba al pendiente de mi y que no había día que no me dijera cuanto me amaba y cuanto me deseaba, decía que entre mas se me notaba el embarazo mas me deseaba.

En que piensas?- me pregunto edward cuando íbamos en el auto

En que aunque estoy enojada ahorita contigo, te amo y te deseo – le conteste honestamente

Yo te deseo desde el primer momento en que te vi.- me respondió

Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- le pregunte tentándolo

Claro que si desde ese día amo las tormentas – me contesto juguetonamente

Y la verdad, es que yo también amo la lluvia desde ese día, el día en que el y yo nos demostramos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

**Flash back **

_Odio las tormentas- le dije pasándole la toalla, que si soy sincera prefería que se quedara desnudo y ver ese cuerpo que podía enloquecer a cualquiera_

_No entiendo por que, solo son fenómenos naturales- me respondió el sin mírame a la cara y nerviosamente _

_Quieres un poco de café o chocolate?- le pregunte, y no por que quisiera que tomáramos café precisamente pero la tensión sexual se sentía demasiado y yo sabia que el era casado _

_Si café esta bien gracias- dijo el _

_Ok , ve a la sala y en un momento te lo llevo , ponte cómodo- le dije y me fui a la cocina _

_Después de darle su café, ambos nos quedamos en la sala platicando de mil tonterías, el me contó de sus hijos, de sus hermanos, nunca toco el tema de su esposa, y algo en mi corazón lo agradecía, en esa platica me di cuenta que el y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, y la herida de que el era ajeno se abrió mas en mi corazón._

_De un momento a otro la maldita luz se fue y eso si era mas de los que mis nervios pudieron soportar, yo me puse muy nerviosa, pero el como el gran caballero que es, me abrazo, y ese fue el principio de todo._

_Comencé a sentir su aliento en mi cuello, y a pesar de que no se veía nada, sabia perfectamente bien que si giraba un poco mi rostro nuestros labios se unirían, esto estaba mal, sabia que era una zorra si giraba mi rostro, pero sus manos en mi piel junto con su aliento era demasiado para mi, pero no tuve que girar mi rostro, por que el se acerco a mi labios y contra ellos me dijo._

_Perdóname- dijo para después atacarlos , sentir la suavidad de sus labios, sentir su aliento, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y sabia que era una manera de pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca, el cual concedí de inmediato, nuestras lenguas estaban haciendo una danza perfecta, parecía que se conocieran de siempre y nuestras bocas estaban hechas a la medida para estar pegadas la una con la otra._

_Lleve mis manos a su cabello, para atraerlo mas a mi, de todas formas me iba a ir al infierno no? , pues lo haría con provecho._

_El no dudo ni un minuto y poco a poco me fue recostando en el sillón el quedando encima de mi, sus manos estaban en mi cintura por debajo de la playera que yo tenia puesta y solo eso basto para que yo me sintiera húmeda en mi interior, una humedad que jamás había sentido , comencé a sentir una necesidad de ser tocada, de ser devorada por el, quería ser suya esa noche , no me importaba ser la amante._

_Yo con manos temblorosas , comencé a meter mis manos debajo de playera que le había prestado mientras se secaba su camisa, dios su cuerpo era perfecto, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, si eso era , era una necesidad de el que dolía._

_Pero al parecer el sentía lo mismo que yo , ya que sus manos comenzaron subir de mi cintura a mis pechos, y juro por dios que cuando apretó mi pezón sentí que me venia y no pude reprimir el gemido que salio de mi, rompimos el beso, pero sus labios se fueron a mi cuello y los míos al de el, la ropa comenzó a estorbarnos, por consiguiente comenzó a desaparecer, cuando sentí mi piel desnuda en contacto con la de el, fue como si sintiera mil descargas eléctricas, en ese momento supe jamás podría reaccionar con nadie como estaba reaccionando con el, supe que desde ese momento seria suya para siempre._

_Su boca recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel , su lengua humedeció todo mi cuerpo, su besos marcaron caminos que recorrió mas de una vez y yo simplemente me entregue al placer, pero no nada mas le estaba entregando mi cuerpo esa noche, le estaba poniendo mi vida en sus manos para que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella._

_Bella estas segura?- me pregunto cuando estuvo en medio de mis piernas_

_Mas que nunca- conteste y lo bese para que no me dijera nada mas o mas bien por miedo a que se arrepintiera, pero no lo hizo, si no todo lo contrario , comenzó a entrar lentamente e mi, su miembro era grande eso no lo puedo negar, me llenaba por completo, al principio sus penetraciones eran tiernas, lentas, como si su miembro se estuviera memorizando mi interior, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y la pasión, crecía las embestidas subieron de ritmo, a tal grado que los dos gemíamos y una que otra vez gritábamos de placer y que placer he de confesar._

_Los dos tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo, pero aun después de haber tenido nuestro orgasmo el no salio de mi, y sabia que en cuanto eso pasara , me sentiría completamente vacía_

_Perdóname bella- volvió a decirme edward cuando se bajo de mi y se acomodo atrás de mi abrazándome para no caerme del sillón _

_No tengo nada perdonarte – conteste tratando de que mi voz no saliera entrecortada _

_No puedo dejar ahorita a mi esposa- me dijo honestamente y lo agradecí _

_Lo se- conteste con un gran dolor en el pecho o mejor dicho en mi corazón _

_Pero tampoco quiero estar lejos ti, desde el primer minuto en que te vi. me enamore de ti – me confeso nervioso _

_Edward te amo – fue lo único que pude decir _

_Que quieres hacer?-. me pregunto el_

_Seamos AMANTES- dije con voz firme _

_Bella tu te mereces mas que esto- me dijo _

_No quiero nada si no es contigo – y era verdad_

_Te amo bella – dijo antes de volver a besarme _

**Fin flash back**

Te amo edward- le dije girándome a verlo

Como yo a ti – contesto de inmediato

Llegamos al lugar , donde ya nos esperaban los demás, Alice daba saltitos por todos lados mientras que Jasper trataba de controlarla por lo del bebe , rosalie y Emmet demostraban que eran una pareja de recién casados.

Esa noche festejamos con nuestros amigos muchas cosas, la principal la boda de rosalie, pero también el que estuviéramos todos juntos a pesar de todo lo sucedido , pero lo mejor de esa noche, fue la manera de edward de hacerme el amor, en el auto.

Los vidrios completamente empañados y debo decir que edward y yo no somos muy discretos ya que nos quitamos toda la ropa, pero en estos momento nada me importaba, pero bueno me comenzó a importar cuando la luz de una lamparita nos alumbro por la ventanilla.

Mierda, ahora solo faltaba que tuviera que hablarle a mis padres para que me sacaran de la delegación por faltas a la moral

Doble mierda me dije mentalmente

* * *

hola chicas, lamento mucho la demora, pero que creen que estos días me va a costar mas trabajo actualizar ya que me he quedado sin Internet por unos días, pero no se preocupen que me daré mi tiempo en el trabajo para subir los cap ok

Las quiero y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

ANNA


	16. COMO ME ENAMORE DE TI

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**H**ola ya regrese niñas hermosas, se que me he demorado , pero recuerden que sigo sin Internet y cuando mi jefe no esta es cuando actualizo en mi trabajo, pero bueno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con nuevo capitulo no?

**D**e verdad chicas mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y espero que les sigan gustando todas mis locuras y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios que son lo que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

**Las quiero **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

Baje de inmediato del auto, bueno eso de inmediato no , primero me puse los pantalones, sabia que estaba en serio problemas, no podía creer que ni en mi adolescencia me había pasado esto, pero como demonios podía resistirme a una mujer como bella, bueno, baje del auto solo para darme cuenta que había dos estupidas y jodidas patrullas claro 4 policías que tenían en su rostro una sonrisa idiota.

Buenas noches oficial- dije

Sr buenas noches- dijo con burla en la voz

Me imagino que sabe que lo estaban haciendo esta mal – dijo otro policía yo me gire a ver si bella ya se habia vestido y agradecí que los vidrios estaban completamente empañados , asi que no se podia ver mucho, bella bajo del auto y si era mas que obvio que no estábamos precisamente platicando, su cabellos estaba completamente revuelto, sus labios hinchados de tantos besarnos y estaba completamente roja y la respiración irregular.

Podemos arreglar esto de otra manera- dije

No esta intentado sobornar?- pregunto otro policia, genial lo que me faltaba policias decentes me dije mentalmente

Claro que no, lo único que quiero es que dejen que mi esposa se valla- dije honestamente

Señor si es su esposa por que no se van a su casa- dijo un policia como si no creyera que bella era mi mujer

Que nunca ha tenido fantasías con su esposa, por que déjeme decirle que cuando una esta embarazada las hormonas nos dominan y si cuando nosotras necesitamos que nos hagan sentir bellas no lo hacen podemos explotar y hacer una escena de histeria completa- dijo bella y claro que su vientre se veía bastante abultado como para dudaran de su embarazo

Yo si la entiendo mi esposa tiene 5 meses de embarazo- dijo un policia

Asi que como vera, mi esposo lo único que hizo fue cumplir una fantasía, y que les aseguro que si no lo huera hecho, yo hubiera pensado que el ya no me quería, por que ustedes no saben lo que es engordar y no vernos sexy , por lo único que nos apetece es comer, digo eso es obvio no ¿, comemos por dos- dijo bella y juro por dios que pensé que Alice la había poseído hablo demasiado rápido, y eso no era normal en bella, imagínense si yo estaba completamente sorprendido como estaban los policías.

Y también déjenme decirles que una mujer embarazada es peor que un ejercito completo- dijo mi mujer mirando a los policías tan seriamente que hasta yo me asuste

Bueno solo por que comprendo su situación dejaremos que se vallan esta vez- dijo un policía tratando de alejarse de bella que lo miraba fijamente

Gracias- dijo bella y se dio la vuelta para subir de nuevo al auto

Sr espero que pronto se alivie su mujer- dijo un policía asustado

No es tan malo- le dije

Valla que bueno que esta en un buen dia, espero no cruzarme con su esposa en un día malo- dijo otro policía.

Muchas gracias – dije riendo y subí de nuevo al auto

Arranque de inmediato, y de la nada bella comenzó a reír claro que yo la acompañe, no podía creer que mi bella asustara a 4 policías.

Creo que se asustaron- dijo bella cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír

Amor, hasta yo me asuste – le confesé

Bueno , que esperabas no iba a terminar en una delegación , que le diré a nuestro bebe, que el antes de nacer ya estuvo detenido, pues no verdad- dijo bella divertida

Amor de verdad que eres de temer- dije feliz de tener a una mujer con bella a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, bella corrió al refrigerador , lo que habia dicho de comer por dos era mas que verdad, ambos nos fuimos a dormir , habían sido demasiadas emociones por un dia y le verdad es que bella en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos muy temprano ya que pasaríamos por los niños a casa de mis padre, por que hoy le daría su sorpresa a bella.

Desayunamos en casa de mis padre, y me di cuenta de que bella habia extraños a los niños, ya que en cuanto los vio no dejo de abrazarlos y besarlos, ahora si tenia la familia que siempre habia soñado.

Cuando salimos de casa de mis padres, bella ya estaba bastante intranquila por saber a donde la iba a llegar, pero se calmaba cuando le decia que el misterio de mi comportamiento de las ultimas semanas.

A quien venimos a ver?- me pregunto bella cuando íbamos llegando a la propiedad

A una persona – fue lo único que conteste

Mira que bonito jardin- le dijo anthony a jess

Si, si tuviéramos una casa asi podríamos hacer una casa del árbol- le contesto jess a su hermano

Papa podemos tener una casa asi?- me pregunto anthony

Y no puedes hacer una casa en un árbol?- pregunto jess

Ok ahora mis hijos se sienten monos y quieren una casa en un árbol- dijo bella divertida pero me encanto como dijo mis hijos

Claro que si, yo le haré su casa del árbol – dije feliz de que les gustara la casa

Amor no te ofendas , pero no pudiste clavar un clavo para colgar un árbol sin casi perder un dedo , como piensas construir una casa en un árbol?- me pregunto bella burlándose

Oye me pegue con el martillo por que el estupido de Emmet me estaba distrayendo- dije en mi defensa y era verdad mi hermano me estaba molestando por eso es que le pegue a mi dedo y no al clavo.

Ok si tu lo dices- dijo bella rodando los ojos

Tardaremos mucho aquí?- me pregunto mi bella

Tal vez – conteste dándole una sonrisa de las que sabia que la derretían

Que tramas culle?- me pregunto bella

Por que me preguntas eso amo?. Pregunte en tono inocente

Por que le acabas de sonreír como cuando haces algo malo y le sonríes asi para que mi mama no te regañe- dijo mi hermoso hijo jess

Chicos se supone que ustedes me tienen que apoyar – le dije divertido a mi hijo

Lo siento papa- dijo jess

Mama no lo regañes muy fuerte- dijo anthony – asi o mas apoyo papa- dijo mi hijo orgulloso

Asi chicos gracia- dije riendo , claro estaba que bella estaba muerta de la risa

Llegamos a la entrada principal y ayude a bajar a bella y a los chicos, la gente de vienes raíces y el notario ya nos esperaban ahí.

Buenas tardes señor cullen – me saludo el vendedor

Buenas tardas Sr. smith , le presento a mi futura esposa bella y a mis hijos anthony y jess- presente a mi familia

Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre y entramos a la casa

Edward que hacemos aquí?- pregunto bella seria

Amor, bienvenida a tu nueva casa- dije feliz

QUE?- preguntaron bella, anthony y jess

Les gusta?- pregunte

Vamos a tener nuestra casa en el árbol – dijo jess emocionado

Edward esta casa es enorme – dijo bella sorprendida

Oye la familia esta creciendo- dije acariciando su vientre

Mama, por favor di que si- dijo anthony con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

Claro que si, es hermosa – dijo bella emocionada

Te amo- dije abrazándola

Bueno pues pasemos a firmar las escrituras- nos dijo el notario , pasamos a la cocina que era el único lugar donde había algo en que apoyarnos para firmar, cuando le dije a bella que firmara se sorprendió al ver a nombre de quien estaba la casa.

Edward por que la casa esta a mi nombre?- pregunto

Por que es tuya – dije como si fuera obvio

Pero puede estar a nombre de los dos no?- me dijo

No amor, esta casa es tuya , tu eres la ama y señora de aquí asi que no me hagas un pancho y firma si?- le pedí haciendo un puchero que sabia que la dejaría completamente desarmada.

Después de todo el papeleo que tuvo que firmar y de que vimos la casa, bella no pudo despegarse de su celular , por que rosalie, Alice , mi madre y hasta la madre de bella, la estuvieron llamando organizando una semana de compras y de mudanza , desde ese momento sabia que no vería a mi hermosa mujer en varios días .

Como lo había predicho, al día siguiente de que llevara a bella a conocer nuestra nueva casa, todas las mujeres cullen y la mama de bella llegaron al departamento a las 8:00am , pueden creerlo a las 8:00am dios estaba locas, según yo las tiendas no abrían aun a esa hora, pero Alice me mando al diablo diciéndome que estaba ahí a esa hora para poder planear las tiendas que recorrerían, lo mejor de todo es que Jasper, Emmet mi padre y hasta el general Swan estaban también ahí, y por la expresión de sus rostros no estaban muy contentos de que los levantaran a esa hora.

Pero el tiro de gracia nos lo dieron cuando nos dijeron que nosotros iríamos de compras con ellas , nosotros alegamos que no era necesario que de esas cosas se encargaban las mujeres.

No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir charlie te estoy diciendo que vas a ir- le dijo Renne a mi suegro

Charlie emplea tus conocimientos militares y sacanos de esta – le dijo Emmet a mi suegro

A ver tu enfréntate a tu esposa- le contesto mi suegro

Claro que lo hago- dijo Emmet

Eso quiero verlo- dije divertido

Osita es muy necesario que valla yo?- pregunto Emmet cautelosamente

No amor, no te preocupes, me imagino que habrá algún hombre guapo que me ayude a cargar las bolsas no es necesario que vallas- le dijo rosalie en tono inocente , pero ella sabia que desde el momento que menciono hombre Emmet no se despegaría de ella

Saben que , tengo muchas ganas de ir con ellas de compras- dijo mi hermano y rosalie rió

Amor yo quiero que me acompañes tu opinión para mi es muy importante, pero si no quieres ir no importa – dijo bella poniendo cara de gatito de shek , dios ella no hacia esas cosas.

Amor, ya no quiero que te juntes con Alice o rosalie si pequeña hermosa- le dije tomándola del rostro

Por que amor?- me pregunto en tono inocente

Por que un días me vas a pedir que me vista de mujer y con esa carita que me pones lo haré amor- conteste rendido

Te amo cullen- me dijo ella sabiéndose victoriosa

Cada quien se ira en su auto, para que asi quepan mas cosas- dijo Alice dando brinquitos y Jasper atrás de ella, el sentía que en un brinco de mi hermana el bebe saldría

Amor para que tantos autos?- le pregunto Jasper a mi hermana

Por que no van a caber las cosas en un solo auto- dijo Alice como si Jasper estuviera retrasado

Pues que piensas comprar el centro comercial?- le pregunto asustado

No , como crees- dijo Alice- solo la mitad- agrego sonriendo – te molesta?- le pregunto y adivinen que? , si le puso esos ojitos que nadie resiste

Claro que no amor, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras princesa – le dijo Jasper , dios ese hombre solo necesitaba que le pusieran la correa.

Y asi fue como comenzamos un dia de compras , juro que siento que el día se hacia mas largo cada vez y no podía entender como demonios es que Alice con todo y embarazo pudo cansarnos a todos, lo juro , ella aun seguía con la pila a todo lo que daba mientras que todos los demás le pedíamos un descanso , agradecí que bella interviniera alegando que los niños y ella tenían que comer algo, no saben como disfrute esa hora en la que estuve sentado pero mas que nada mis pies agradecieron eso.

Sin temor a exagerar creo que fui unas 10 veces al auto a dejar bolsas y mas bolsas, pero si he de ser sincero todo valía la pena, bella por primera vez en la vida se veía feliz haciendo compras, cada vez que veía algo que a ella le gustaba , corría conmigo y me decía donde le gustaría poner lo que había visto.

No puedo decir que no pidieron mi opinión, pero no se ni para que ya que no la tomaron en cuenta, pero hasta eso disfrutaba yo quería que todo fuera al gusto de bella, mientras que a ella le gustara yo estaba feliz.

Después de un muy pero muy agotador día de compras con las mujeres cullen – Swan , mis pobres hijos se quedaron dormidos en el auto , y pudo asegurarles que también vi que a bella se le cerraban los ojos, cuando llegamos al departamento, yo acosté a los niños para que bella se fuera a poner cómoda para descansar , cuando entre a la habitación , ella estaba sentada en la cama esperándome, se veía completamente hermosa.

Todo bien?- le pregunte

Gracias amor- me dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa

De que?- pregunte sin entender de que me agradecía

Por querer formar un hogar conmigo- dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas

Bella desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tu eras la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de mi vida- le confesé

De verdad?- me pregunto

Claro que si, te voy a contar lo que sentí cuando te vi- le dije ella se acomodo para estar mas cómoda y yo comencé a recordar el momento en que mi vida dejo de ser tan gris.

_**Flash back **_

_No sabia ni por que demonios había aceptado darle clases a jóvenes universitarios , bastante trabajo tenia con mi despacho , como para aventarme mas broncas, pero bueno ya estaba aquí ahora no me quedaba otra mas que cumplir no?._

_Entre al salón que se me tenia asignado para mis clases, cuando entre me di cuenta que varias chicas se me quedaron viendo fijamente, y comenzaron a murmurar, muchas decían que era un nuevo alumno y otras si atinaron al decir que yo era el nuevo profesor, por otra parte los hombres me veían como si quisieran matarme aunque debo de confesar que hubo uno que vi como si se hubiera enamorado de mi a primera vista y también he de decir que me dio miedo._

_Me puse al frente de todos, y deje mis cosas en el escritorio, las chicas seguían murmurando cosas y los chicos ya comenzaban a hacerlo, asi que supe que era tiempo para que yo hablara y aclarara ciertas cosas._

_Buenos días jóvenes , soy su nuevo profeso el Sr. edward cullen yo les daré derecho penal- dije serio _

_Valla no sabia que había profesores tan guapos- oi que dijo una chica y creo que toda la universidad la escucho _

_Bien, quiero aclarar que mi materia no es un juego , y que me gusta el respeto y no pienso tolerar ninguna falta del mismo- dije siguiendo en mi plan de profesor serio que no permitiría ese tipo de comentarios._

_Pero en ese momento la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir y por ahí entro una hermosa mujer como de 1:60 de estatura, cabello castaño a mitad de la espalda y piel blanca pero lo que mas me cautivo, que digo cautivo me idiotizo por completo fueron sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que me le quede mirando fijamente, pero es que como no querían que hiciera eso si acababa de ver entrar a un hermoso ángel._

_Disculpe la tardanza estaba en la dirección viendo mis nuevos horarios , aquí esta la nota que me excusa de llegar tarde- aclaro la chica que tenia voz de ángel _

_Pase y espero sea la ultima vez – dije, tenia que decirle algo de su entrada no?, acababa de decir lo del respeto , que en realidad si ella quería llegar tarde todos los días podía hacerlo y a mi no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, con tal de que me dejara verla 5 minutos al día._

_Lo siento- dijo ella y se sonrojo, en ese momento sentí que el corazón se me saldría, se veía tan tierna sonrojada._

_Espere a que ella tomara asiento y yo comencé a pasar lista la verdad es que estaba muy atento a para saber cual era el nombre de este ángel cuando llegue a Swan Isabella ella levanto su mano y dijo presente, yo me quede otra vez como tarado pero ella me sorprendí mas._

_Si no es mucha molestia preferiría que me llamara bella por favor – me pidió ella, y claro que le llamaría bella, hermosa preciosa, encantadora , divina y todos los demás atributos que le fuera encontrando, pero claro que eso no le podía decir verdad, asi que solo asentí con mi cabeza y ella se volvió a sonrojar._

_Yo continué con mi clase, trate de no ver a la dirección donde ella se encontraba, pero mi fuerza de voluntad estaba en el caño , por que cada vez que podía lo hacia, ella estaba atenta a todo lo que decía._

_Desde ese día, anhelaba la hora de dar la clase a la que ella asistía, solo con verla mi día se iluminaba, y claro que yo me sentía como el peor hijo de puta del mundo, mi esposa, no se merecía que yo le hiciera esto, pero no podía evitarlo, mi corazón se ponía como loco cada vez que la veía y me emocionaba cuando la oía hablar y defender casos que yo les ponía en clase, me encantaba la pasión con la defendía sus casos , su determinación, el día que le toco exponer y yo estaba ceca de ella, juro que me embriague de su delicioso aroma a fresas, no podía creer que existiera una mujer tan perfecta, una mujer que solo con regalarme una mirada me hacia feliz el día, pero también sabia que jamás la podría tener, yo era casado y ella se merecía mucho mas que un hombre atado como yo._

_Poco a poco las semanas comenzaron a pasar, y bella y yo nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, aunque siempre manteníamos la relación alumna-profesor, aunque en mas de una ocasión tuve que salir huyendo para no besarla cuando ella comenzaba a morderse su labio inferior._

_Un día que Salí tarde de la universidad, caía una tormenta como pocas, pero lo que me tope fue a un angel caído del cielo y puesto en mi camino, vi a bella que estaba empapada , asi que me acerque a ella y le ofrecí llevarla a su casa para que no se mojara mas, al principio ella no quería, pero yo insistí, asi que ella acepto, el camino a su casa fue bastante difícil y eso que vivía como a 10 minutos, pero la tormenta estaba horrible, y no se veía nada, cuando llegamos a su edificio ella me ofreció que entrara en lo que se calmaba la tormenta, en el momento no pensé que pudiera pasar algo, asi que acepte._

_En el camino del auto a la entrada de su edificio los dos terminamos completamente empapados, y les puedo jurar que no podía ocultar la erección que se me formo al verle toda la ropa pegada a su perfecto y muy bien formando cuerpo._

_Cuando llegamos a su departamento ella me ofreció una toalla para secarme la cual tome con gusto pero mas que nada para tratar de cubrir mi erección y no pensara que era un loco pervertido._

_odio las tormentas- dijo tratando de romper el incomodo silencio _

_No entiendo por que, solo son fenómenos naturales- respondí nervioso y sin mirarla a la cara, por que sabia que si lo hacia terminaría abalanzándome sobre ella._

_Quieres un poco de café o chocolate?- me ofreció ella, y juro que lo que menos quería era tomar eso , mas bien quería tomarla a ella, desde que estaba en la universidad no tenia la necesidad a este nivel , me sentía como un adolescente _

_Si café esta bien gracias- conteste_

_Ok , ve a la sala y en un momento te lo llevo , ponte cómodo- me dijo y se fue a la cocina, y todavía me dice que me ponga cómodo, lo estaría si estuviera encima de ella , pero tenia que sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente no quería que ella se alejara de mi, por mi estupidez _

_Después de darme mi café, los dos nos quedamos en la sala, comenzamos a conversar y si , si alguna vez había duda de que bella podía ser mas perfecta hoy me estaba demostrando de que si podía, ella y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común y eso me encantaba, yo le hable y un poco de mi, le conté de mis hijos, y debo decir que omití el tema de mi esposa, Tanya era una mujer muy buena , que me amaba y sobretodo amaba a nuestros hijos, pero desafortunadamente yo no la amaba a ella._

_La bendita luz se fue, y ella se puso muy nerviosa, asi que sin ninguna mala intención me acerque a ella y la abrace , pero la buena intención se fue al demonio cuando sentí su delicioso aroma inundar mi nariz , la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras, pero sabia que sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, y ya no podía mas con esto, asi que me tenia que arriesgar , asi que me acerque a sus hermosos labios y le dije._

_Perdóname – antes de atacar sus labios, me disculpaba por que sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba nada bien , pero no podía resistirlo, sentía que si no lo hacia moriría y de todas formas me iba a ir al infierno pues me iría pero con el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos._

_Esa noche la hice mía, mis labios recorrieron su cuerpo, mis besos marcaron su tersa piel, pero esa noche no nada mas hicimos el amor, esa noche le entregue mi corazón que no me servia de nada si no estaba con ella._

_**Fin del flash back **_

Nunca me habias contado eso- me dijo bella que tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Nunca me habias preguntado- le conteste

Te amo edward y si tuviera que pasar mil veces lo que he pasado para estar a tu lado lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces- me dijo bella mirándome a los ojos

Te amo bella , te juro que dedicare cada minuto de mi vida a hacerte feliz- le dije acercándome a ella para besar sus labios

Ya me haces muy feliz – dijo ella acotando la distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un beso, que hizo que esa noche recordáramos la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

Bueno chicas espero que les guste el cap y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión , las quiero

ANNA


	17. QUIEN ES ELLA?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**H**ola mis hermosa y adoradas amigas , si se que me demore horrores en escribir, pero estaba pasando un momento demasiado difícil, pero se que pronto todo estará mas que bien.

Quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras y por todos los mensajes que me han enviado, y también quiero decirles que las actualizaciones volverán a ser como antes, ya no las dejare tanto tiempo si capitulo lo prometo y sobre todo por que se que se pierde el interés por la historia, no olviden que yo también soy una fan de muchas de las historias que aquí publican.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas con mis choros y les dejo el cap de hoy

Las quiero

ANNA

**BELLA POV **

Por fin ya nos habíamos cambiado a la nueva casa, dios nadie dijo que fuera tan difícil, o peor del caso es que yo no creí que tuviera tantas cosas , digo vivía en un departamento pequeño, y juro que cada vez que veía salir cajas de el, no entendía donde había guardado tantas cosas.

El cambio no fue tan difícil gracias a que mi madre, rosalie, Alice y Esme me ayudaron, lo complicado fue que edward le cumplió a mis hijos y les mando a hacer una casa en el árbol, si como lo oyen, la mando a hacer, por que cuando edward le comento a los hombres que quería hacerles casa a los niños el mismo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos mi padre y Carlisle que eran los mas sensatos, asi que ellos se encargaron de convencer a edward que la mandara a hacer y al día siguiente ya la estaban construyendo ahora mis adorables hijos no salían de ahí, yo cada dia me sentían mas gorda, pero ya faltaban tres semanas para poder tener a mi angelito en mis brazos, edward ya no iba tanto al bufete , decía que se sentía ansioso cuando no estaba a mi lado, y le daba pánico que a la bebe se le ocurriera nacer cuando su papi estuviera lejos, por que si, mi angelito seria una hermosa niña y edward estaba vuelto loco de felicidad.

Por otro lado también estaba el embarazo de Alice, ella y Jasper habían decidido casarse, asi que como se imaginaran las cosas estaban patas pa riva ya que yo a tres semanas de aliviarme y Alice se casaba en dos, todo era un caos total.

Por lo regular Alice , rosalie y Esme se venían a mi casa a que a aquí planeáramos los de la boda de Alice para que yo no me estuviera moviendo mucho.

El gran dia de la boda de mi hermosa cuñada llego, Alice tenia mucho menos de embarazo que yo y se le notaba igual que a mi, pero ella quería lucir su hermoso vestido blanco, a ella no le importaba nada de lo que pudieran decir de ella , todo lo contrario , para ella era una gran dicha que pudieran ver su hermoso vientre que cada dia estaba mas abultado.

Jasper era otra historia, el pobre sentía que cada vez que Alice brincaba de aquí para allá, se podría salir su bebe, asi que se había propuesto estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible y con todo lo de la boda mas, aun recuerdo cuando fuimos a ver los del pastel, la persona que lo iba a hacer le decía a Alice que el diseño que ella había escogido no quedaba de acuerdo a todo lo demás, pero alice quería ese pastel , le importaba un bledo que no quedara con lo demás, pero conociendo a mi cuñada como la conozco nada podía quedar fuera de orden siendo ella la que estaba organizando todo no?

Asi que mientras que Alice discutía con la encargada, Jasper hablo con el dueño y le dijo que su futura esposa quería ese pastel y que ese pastel tendría, no se que técnicas usaría mi rubio amigo, pero me imagino que muy intimidantes ya que el dueño de la pastelería salió y le dijo a Alice que no se preocupara por nada que ella tendría el pastel que quería.

Cuando le pregunte a Jasper que por que lo había hecho su respuesta fue muy sencilla.

Bella, Alice en la discusión se comió 5 pastelillos cuando se diera cuenta se podría furiosa por que no la detuve, pero si en la discusión la hubiera detenido, se hubiera puesto mas furiosa por que hubiera pensado que le estoy diciendo gorda, asi que no pensaba arriesgarme a ninguna de las dos- dijo Jasper dándome su mejor sonrisa, y yo mejor que nadie podía entender que Alice se pusiera asi.

Dios no puedo creer que mañana se case mi hermanita- me dijo edward cuando estábamos alistándonos para acostarnos.

Ella esta mas que feliz – le dije mientras el me ayudaba a acostarme

Espero que pronto sea nuestra boda- dijo edward viéndome ilusionado

Sabes que si, nada mas que nazca la bebe comenzare a preparar todo para la boda- conteste emocionada

Te amo bella y no sabes como te agradezco todos estos meses de felicidad- me dijo edward acomodándose a mi lado, ya que ahora solo podía dormir de lado gracias a mi enorme vientre.

No la agradecida soy yo amor tu me has dado todo y mas- respondí

Duerme pequeña que mañana no tendrás tiempo de hacerlo- me dijo mi amor depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Cuando me desperté sentí que la noche había pasado demasiado rápido, o mas bien yo me sentía casada la mayoría del tiempo, asi que junte toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude y me levante, agradecí que edward se hubiera levantado antes que yo y hubiera empezado a arreglar a los niños, , edward pensando en todo ya me tenia el desayuno listo, dios ya les había dicho que amo a este hombre con locura y pasión? Pues si no , se los digo ahora lo amo con toda mi alma.

Yo me fui a dar un largo y refrescante baño, y tenia que hacer me a la idea de que parecía ballena en mi vestido, que bueno casi termino comprando una carpa de circo para ponérmela con todo me veía mas que enorme.

Las horas pasaron volando, ya era hora de irnos, mis tres hombres estaban perfectamente bien arreglado, los niños se veía encantadores con sus smokings , y edward dios ni se diga, juro que mis hormonas me estaban volviendo mas que loca, si de por si, ya deseaba a edward con todas mis fuerzas imagínenselos con su esmoquin pero con su cabello rebelde, todo en el era tan impecable, y que decir de su aroma, era fabuloso, me quede embobada viéndolo y creo que el lo noto.

Ves algo que te guste?- me pregunto regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que sabia que me nublaba la vista.

Aja- logre responder con dificultad

Sabes que todo lo que ves- dijo señalándose a el mismo- es tuyo – me dijo

Edward no sigas por que te juro que estoy a punto de violarte y con esta panza que me cargo no creo que se a nada fácil- le dije en tono serio para que viera que si era capaz de hacerlo

Tranquila amor, ya falta menos para que nuestra abstinencia se termine- me dijo acercándose a mi

Nos vamos – grito jess y lo agradecí por que de verdad que estaba a punto de irme encima de edward.

Cuando llegamos a donde seria la misa , Esme me esperaba afuera para que la ayudara con los últimos detalles de Alice, asi que edward se fue con Jasper ya que mi rubio amigo había escogido a edward de padrino y Alice a mi de madrina lo pueden creer?.

Cuando llegue con Alice, ella esta un poco nerviosa por asi decirlo, creo que le estaba gritando a los floreros por que no se detenían las flores como ella quería, asi que entre Esme , rosalie mi mama y yo la sentamos y tratamos de calmarla.

A ver pequeña tranquila todo esta perfecto- le dijo mi madre en tono tierno

Si hija todo esta como tu querías- le dijo en Esme con emoción

Dios estoy muy nerviosa, llego el pastel, la música de cuerdas, dios Jasper ya llego?- preguntaba al borde de la histeria

Alice ya calmate, es tu boda y la tienes que disfrutar, todo va a salir mas que perfecto asi que respira hondo – le dije

Y claro que Jasper ya llego, casi se viene desde anoche si no es por que Emmet lo detuvo- le dijo rosalie

El te ama y te esta esperando afuera- le dije

Si el me ama- dijo Alice mas tranquila

Lo único que tienes que hacer es verlo a los ojos y caminar hacia el- le dijo mi madre}

Gracias- dijo Alice tranquila

Ok ahora si lista?- le pregunto Esme

Mas que lista adelante- dijo Alice, asi que yo le arregle el velo mientras que rosalie le pasaba el ramo, salimos de la habitación donde estábamos y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar , rosalie y yo íbamos delante de Alice, cuando iba caminando en el pasillo yo solo podía ver a edward y no podía dejar de imaginarme el dia de mi boda con el.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, rosalie, Esme , mi madre y yo lloramos toda la ceremonia, estábamos tan felices de ver a Alice tan emocionada, de ver en sus ojos ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba, y todos los presentes ahí sabíamos que Jasper amaba a esta pequeña duende con locura, edward y Emmet se veía muy serios, pero algo me decía que ponían esa cara para no llorar y Carlisle intento disimular sus lagrimas con una fingida pero muy fingida tos.

Llegamos a donde seria la maravillosa fiesta, y la verdad es que tenia que reconocer que la mejor organizadora del mundo era Alice, en cuanto rosalie y yo tuvimos un pie en el jardín corrimos a ver el pastel, para ver si era como el que Alice quería y déjenme decirles que si era exactamente el que mi pequeña duende quería.

La fiesta estaba bastante buena, todo estaba perfecto como quería mi cuñada, yo estaba platicando con Esme, cuando vi. que una mujer con un vestido rojo y un cuerpo mas que perfecto se acerco a mi edward, ella parecía que se quería comer a edward con la mirada, y la muy perra todavía le pasaba de vez en cuando su mano por su bracito de mi edward y eso si que no lo iba a permitir pues con todo y que me costo mucho trabajo levantarme de la silla, fui a donde estaba edward con la mujer cuerpo perfecto, rosalie se dio cuenta por que me tomo del brazo y camino conmigo.

Buenas noches- dije cuado estaba cerca de edward

Hola amor, mira te presento a Heidi , Heidi ella es mi bella- dijo mi edward

Mucho gusto, no sabes como me ha hablado edward de ti- dijo la cuerpo perfecto esta , que se notaba mucho que no le había gustado que yo llegara a interrumpir su conversación con mi edward.

Mucho gusto, ella es rosalie hale la esposa de Emmet el hermano de edward- dije

No sabia que Emmet se había casado- dijo la tal Heidi

Si y muy bien casado- dijo rosalie , mi amiga siempre marcando su territorio

Si mi hermano ya tubo la suerte de casarse con la mujer que ama, pero bella y yo lo haremos pronto- dijo edward acariciando mi barriga y yo internamente hice un baile de victoria

Y tu a que te dedicas Heidi por que edward no me había hablado de ti- le pregunte y sutilmente le di a entender que para mi edward no era nadie

Heidi comenzó a trabajar en el bufete cullen la semana pasada , pero como yo no me he separado de ti, no sabia que ya había entrado amor- me explico edward

Y quien la invito?- pregunto rosalie, ya les había dicho que mi amiga es directa y poco sutil?

Carlisle, ya que mi padre y el se conocer desde hace muchos años y como mis padres fueron invitados lógicamente yo también- dijo la tarada esta con una sonrisa de modelo de revista

Si el padre de Heidi y mi padre se conocen desde la universidad- me contó edward

Ah y eres soltera , casada o estás en busca?- pregunte

Soltera pero espero no estarlo por mucho tiempo – dijo la perra esta mirando a edward , y como ya lo había dicho antes no se metan con una mujer embarazada.

Bueno pues no creo que en la familia cullen encuentres a alguien ya que todos están ocupados, muy ocupados- dije , edward se giro a verme , el jamás me había visto comportarme asi.

Bueno pues si nos disculpas bella tienen que sentarse – dijo rosalie

Edward por que no bailamos esta pieza?- pregunto la zorra esta

Por que se va a ir conmigo- le dije y jale a edward y la dejamos ahí parada.

Me puedes explicar que te pasa?- me pregunto edward cuando estuvimos en la mesa

Esa tipa te comía con los ojos que no la viste? – le pregunte molesta

Amor yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas que no seas tu – me dijo tiernamente

Eso lo se, pero no me gusta que tengas tentaciones – le dije haciendo un puchero

Amor ya que había dicho que no te juntes con Alice no?- me dijo en broma

Te amo – le conteste

Y yo a ti mi hermosa celosa- dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios

el incidente de mis celos quedo atrás conforme la velada iba pasando , pero dios me tenia una sorpresa muy grande, que casi hace que tenga a mi pobre hija en medio de la boda de Alice, de coraje que estaba por hacer.

Edward estaba platicando con Emmet y yo con rosalie, cuando carlisle llego a la mesa acompañado de un señor y de la zorra mi cuerpo es perfecto alias Heidi.

Como se la están pasando?- nos pregunto carlisle

Bien , todo quedo como Alice quería y eso es lo importante- conteste

Déjenme les presento a marco smith el padre de Heidi – nos presento carlisle

Ellas es rosalie cullen esposa de mi hijo Emmet y ella es bella Swan prometida de edward- siguió carlisle con las presentaciones

Un placer conocerlas- dijo el amigo de carlisle

Bueno edward se que no es el momento pero como sabes mañana viajo a Miami , necesito que tu y Heidi vallas a Boston a firmar el contrato con mis nuevos inversionistas, ya sabes como tu bufete ahora se hace cargo de todos mis asuntos legales, me urge que ese contrato este listo para antes del miércoles- le dijo el tal marco

Marco lo lamento pero ahora no puedo viajar, bella esta por dar a luz y no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi hija- dijo edward

Edward tu hija nace en un semana , si nos vamos el miércoles estaremos aquí el jueves y todo estará bien , o no crees bella, es muy importante que edward cumpla con sus compromisos laborales- me dijo la zorrita de Heidi, claro que ella quería viajar con mi edward eso era mas que obvio.

La decisión es de edward.- dije molesta por las insinuaciones de la zorra esta

Si quieres puedo cambiar la cita para el lunes y el martes ya estarás aquí- dijo marco

Esta bien que se el lunes lo mas temprano posible y tratare de regresar el mismo lunes- dijo edward no muy convencido . la que si tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era la perra de Heidi

Perfecto, me encargare de todo, mañana mismo y te aviso de acuerdo- le dijo Heidi de manera coqueta a mi edward y delante de mi , pueden creerlo?

Claro, me avisas- dijo edward serio y eso me encanto por que no le dio entrada a la arrastrada esa.

Bueno pues nos vemos y que se sigan divirtiendo- dijo la tipa esa

Amor no tengo por que ir- me dijo edward

Amor lo se, pero es tu trabajo ok , la bebe y yo estaremos bien lo prometo, no pienso traer a mi hija al mundo si no esta su padre con nosotros- le dije a edward

Te amo- me dijo

Y yo a ti, solo prométeme que e mantendrás alejado de esa mujer- le pedí

Lo prometo amor- dijo edward

Yo sabia que el se mantendría alejado de ella, pero y ella se mantendría alejado de mi marido y ahorita con barriga gigantesca no soy nada de compendia para ella y eso no me gustaba, por que se que edward me ama con locura, pero también sabia que la tal Heidi era la tentación en carne y hueso.

* * *

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, en mi perfil están los vestido que rosalie, Alice, bella y Esme usaron en la boda de Alice ojala les gusten.

Las quiero


	18. MALENTENDIDO

**Ningun****o de los personajes me pertenece , solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza**.

**H**ola chicas , como están? , me quieren matar? Verdad que no, por que si lo hacen no sabrán el final de las historias jaja, bueno pues aquí les dejo el cap y espero que les guste.

**M**il gracias a todas por seguirme leyendo , espero me dejen su opinión ya que ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración, las quiero.

**C**hicas también quiero decirles que entre a un concurso **"The Sandess Story Contest", **ojala se puedan pasar por la mi historia se llama UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA es un one shot.

**A**hora si no las aburro mas y disfruten el cap.

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Bueno como lo había dispuesto la zorrita cuerpo perfecto o sea Heidi, Edward salió de viaje el lunes a primera hora, yo no puedo decir que estaba fresca como una lechuga verdad? Y mucho menos estaba rebosante de alegría, pero sabía que Edward haría hasta lo imposible para regresar hoy mismo.

Pero como se imaginaran mi futuro marido era un poco exagerado , así que llamo a toda la familia para vinieran a hacerme compañía en lo que el no estaba, así que estaban las tres mujeres Cullen, mi madre y yo, y Jasper y Emmet se habían llevado a mi hijos.

Bella por que no te calmas y confías en Edward- me dijo mi madre

Confió en el, en la que no confió es la zorra esa- dije molesta

Es lo mismo- me dijo Esme

No es lo mismo, la tipa esa se comía a mi Edward con la mirada en la boda de Alice- les conté

Eso es cierto a mi me consta- me apoyo Rosalie

Estamos en la discusión de si tenia motivos o no para estar celosa cuando el teléfono sonó.

Bueno- conteste

Hola bella habla Heidi- dijo la horrorosa voz al otro lado de la línea

Que se te ofrece?- pregunte molesta

Solo decirte que ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón- me dijo la muy hija de la mañana.

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte , aunque sabia muy bien a que demonios se refería la zoqueta esta.

Que así como tu le robaste el marido a la ex esposa de Edward yo te lo robare a ti querida y no esperes a Edward hoy por que me encargare de que no llegue, ah y por cierto no le llames que no creo que quiera contestarte vamos a estar muy , pero muy ocupados- dijo la perra riendo y me colgó.

Yo me quede en shock, completamente pasmada , tenia que comenzar a respirar.

Quien era bella?- pregunto mi madre

Que tienes?- me pregunto Rosalie que se puso a mi lado.

Yo no le conteste a nadie lo único que quería era hablar con Edward para que me dijera que todo lo que me había dicho la fulana de Heidi había sido una vil mentira, pero oh sorpresa, Edward no contesto el maldito teléfono y claro que mis nervios no estaban como para aguantar este tipo de cosas, yo seguía marcando y el seguía sin contestar.

Bella que tienes?- me preguntaban todas al verme tan desesperada marcando el teléfono.

Edward no me contesta- dije enojada o mas bien furiosa

Ha de estar en alguna junta- me dijo mi madre.

La golfa cuerpo perfecto me acaba de hablar- grite

Quien?-preguntaron, mi madre y Esme

Heidi - respondieron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo

Y que te dijo?- me pregunto mi madre

Que ella esta con Edward y que me lo va a quitar y me advirtió que no le marcara por que no me iba a contestar – dije llorando

Hija cálmate ella solo quería hacerte enojar- me dijo Esme tiernamente

Y si es eso por que Edward no me contesta?- pregunte

Porque a lo mejor esta en alguna junta- me dijo Rosalie

Mira tranquila yo le marco- me dijo Esme.

Pero después de que ella le marcara 15 veces y el no contestara , todas ya estaban molestas.

El no sería capaz de engañarte o sí?- pregunto Rosalie

NO- gritaron Alice y Esme al mismo tiempo

DIOS- grite ya que me había dado un dolor en el estomago

Qué te pasa?- preguntaron todas acercándose a mí.

Duele- dije con dificultad y es que de verdad dolía como el demonio.

Ahh- gritaron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo

Cálmense- gritaron Esme y mi madre

Dios dejen de gritar- pedí

Vamos al hospital- dijo mi madre

Entre Esme y mi madre me ayudaron a subir al auto, Rosalie y Alice ser irían en otro mientras que yo seguía pegada al estúpido celular para ver si Edward se dignaba a contestarme.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, ya estaban Carlisle, Emmet , Jasper y hasta mi padre estaba ahí.

Hola hija como te sientes?- me pregunto a verme

No muy bien- dije al sentir otra contracción.

Bella rompió la fuente en el auto- dijo Esme

Tranquila bella todo saldrá bien- me dijo Carlisle

Quiero a Edward aquí- dijo llorando

Te juro que estará, así tenga mover a todo el departamento de seguridad del país.- me dijo mi padre.

Pues si piensas hacerlo hazlo pronto por que no creo que bella aguante mucho- dijo Carlisle.

Después de eso, me llevaron a la habitación, y me conectaron mil aparatos diferentes, y cada vez que venia una contracción se turnaban entre mi padre, Esme y mi madre para sostener mi mano, Rosalie y Alice solo habían aguantado una vez y Jasper ya había tenido que ir a conseguir hielo para la mano de su esposa.

Emmet no se separo de mi, me dijeron que habían llevado a mi hijos a la guardería del hospital y lo agradecía no quería que mis hijos me oyeran decir todas las maldiciones y mentadas que estaba soltado.

Me duele- dije después de que otra bendita contracción terminara.

Es normal hija , pero vas a ver que cuando tengas a la hermosa nena entre tus brazos todo esto valió la pena- me dijo mi madre

Y te aseguro que la golpiza que le de a Edward también valdrá la pena- dije al enterarme que nadie lo había localizado.

Bella quien esta en tu casa?- me pregunto Emmet

Nadie- respondí

Por que? Pregunto Esme

Porque me están llamando de ahí- dijo aun viendo el teléfono

Contesta- gritamos mi madre , Esme y yo al mismo tiempo

Bueno- contesto

Hola, como estas?- pregunto muy tranquilo

Bien, esta aquí en el hospital , la bebe ya va a nacer- contesto

Bueno, bueno – dijo varias veces se giro a vernos – creo que me colgó- dijo Emmet

Quién diablos era?- pregunte en el proceso de que otra contracción estaba por llegar

Edward- dijo muy calmado

Y tu todavía te pones a platicar como si no estuviera pasando nada?- le pregunto Rosalie molesta

Oye solo lo salude- dijo Emmet como no entendiendo por que estaba molesta su esposa.

Bebe tenemos que aguantar papa ya viene en camino- dije acariciando mi vientre

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado pero Edward no llegaba y a mi los dolores me daban cada vez mas seguido y mucho mas fuere.

Por que demonios no llega Edward que se vino de rodillas- grite , en estos momentos no sabia si estaba enojada o encabronada.

No debe de tardar en llegar- dijo mi padre cautelosamente

Mas le vale – dije entre dientes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente y por ahí entro Edward, mas pálido de lo que es y con un rasguño en su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

Ya estoy aquí- dijo Edward acercándose a mi.

Si no nos dices ni cuenta nos damos- se burlo Alice

Yo pensé que eras un holograma- se burlo Emmet

Que demonios te paso en el rostro?- le pregunte

Nada?- me respondió pero eso sonó mas a que me estaba preguntando.

Te juro que si no estuviera a punto de nacer tu hija, me pararía a golpearte y después haría que me dijeras que te paso- le respondí

Valla hasta que llegas- dijo Carlisle que venia entrando

Bueno bella es hora- dijo después de revisarme.

Vas a entrar con ella hijo?- le pregunto Carlisle a Edward

Claro que va a entrar- dije yo

Si- respondió Edward

Pues a prepararnos- dijo Carlisle me llevaron a la sala de parto, Edward ya estaba ahí junto con otras personas.

Amor solo tienes que pujar- me dijo el tarado de mi prometido

Oh enserio no me digas?- le pregunte sarcásticamente

Estas molesta por algo amor?- me pregunto edward que ya sostenía mi mano.

Casi nada cariño, las contracciones son cosas de todos los días NO CREES?- le grite la ultima parte

No te enojes amor esto acabara pronto- me dijo tímidamente

Me vuelves a decir que no me enoje o que solo tengo que pujar y te juro que necesitaras un dentista- le advertí

Bella la bebe ya quiere venir- me aviso Carlisle

Respira bella tranquila, ahora cuando yo te diga pujas- me indico mi suegro

Lo estas haciendo de maravilla amor- me dijo edward.

Puja bella- me dijo Carlisle

Y juro que estaba segura que hasta el alma se me iba a salir si seguía pujando pero no mi bebe, edward no dejo de sostener mi mano y cada vez que yo pujaba el pujaba con migo.

Carlisle por fin saco a mi hermosa hija , edward corto el cordón umbilical y después de hacerlo volvió inmediatamente a mi lado, y vi. que los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de mi esposo, estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Gracias amor- me dijo edward dándome un beso en la frente

Esta bien?- le pregunte

Esta mas que perfecta- me dijo edward

Una enfermera me llevo a mi pequeña para conocerla, dios tenia mucho cabello que por el momento se veía de mi mismo color, estaba pequeñita, frágil, como era posible que se pudiera amar tanto a una personita que acaba de nacer?.

Tengo que llevarme a este angelito, pero en un rato mas te lo llevaran a tu habitación- me dijo Carlisle que no podía dejar de ver a su nieta.

Después de que terminaron conmigo, me llevaron a mi habitación, estaba molida, tenia mucho sueño, no tenia ni dos minutos en la habitación cuando la puerta se y por ahí entro toda la familia cullen y Swan.

**EDWARD POV.**

Cuando regrese de Boston, fui directamente a mi casa, pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que no había nadie, pero me preocupe cuando vi. que en la mesa estaba las tazas y platos aun con comida , eso no me gusto para nada, así que marque al celular de bella, pero nadie me contesto, marque al de mi madre y sonaba ocupado, que demonios era lo que pasaba, llame al de mi padre y tampoco contestaban, así que llame a Emmet para ver si el sabia algo.

Bueno- contesto Emmet

Hola Emmet , no sabes donde esta mi esposa?- pregunte nervioso

Hola, como estas?- dios no estaba para cortesías.

Bien Emmet y tu? Sabes o no donde esta bella?- pregunte un poco desesperado

Bien, esta aquí en el hospital , la bebe ya va a nacer- contesto tranquilamente, yo no espere a que me dijera nada mas colgué y Salí para el hospital.

Había un maldito trafico infernal, yo creo que viole todas las leyes de transito, pero en estos momentos lo que único que me importaba era llegar y ver que bella estuviera bien.

Llegue al hospital y creo que estacione mi auto en una zona prohibida por que una enfermera me grito mil cosas, pero no me detuve a ver , entre corriendo y pregunte por la habitación de bella Swan, en cuanto me indicaron, corrí para allá.

Ya estoy aquí- dije entrando a la habitación .

Si no nos dices ni cuenta nos damos- se burlo Alice

Yo pensé que eras un holograma- se burlo Emmet

Que demonios te paso en el rostro?- me pregunto bella, en ese momento no le iba a decir lo que en realidad me había pasado.

Nada?- respondí , pero creo que sonó mas a pregunta.

Te juro que si no estuviera a punto de nacer tu hija, me pararía a golpearte y después haría que me dijeras que te paso- me dijo, ya les había dicho que bella cuando se enoja da miedo?.

Valla hasta que llegas- dijo mi padre que venia entrando

Bueno bella es hora- dijo después de revisar a bella.

Vas a entrar con ella hijo?- me pregunto mi padre

Claro que va a entrar- dijo bella

Si- respondí de inmediato.

Amor solo tienes que pujar- dije tratando de darle ánimos.

Oh enserio no me digas?- me pregunto y sentí un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Estas molesta por algo amor?- le pregunte

Casi nada cariño, las contracciones son cosas de todos los días NO CREES?- me grito ultima parte

No te enojes amor esto acabara pronto- conteste con un poco de temor a que me golpeara

Me vuelves a decir que no me enoje o que solo tengo que pujar y te juro que necesitaras un dentista- me advirtió y conociéndola sabia que era una amenaza que cumpliría.

Bella la bebe ya quiere venir- dijo mi padre y a mi me sudaban hasta las pestañas de los nervios.

Respira bella tranquila, ahora cuando yo te diga pujas- le dijo mi padre.

Lo estas haciendo de maravilla amor- le dije a bella , sabia que esto era un trabajo duro.

Puja bella- dijo mi padre.

Ella pujaba y yo pujaba con ella, era mi forma de darle apoyo, estaba sumamente nervios, siempre había visto a bella tan frágil y ahora viéndola tener a nuestra hija, me estaba matando, y juro que sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, pero también sabia que si eso pasaba, bella me despertaría a golpes, así que mejor me apuntaba.

Mi padre saco a mi hermosa princesa, me dijo que si quería cortar el cordón umbilical, dios cuando la vi, quería llorar de alegría, era tan pequeña, tan hermosa, tan frágil, desde ese momento supe que esta pequeña me tenia en sus manos.

Llevaron a la hermosa bebe con su mama, bella lloraba de felicidad igual que yo

Gracias amor- le dije besando su frente

Esta bien?- me pregunto

Esta mas que perfecta- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Llevaron a la hermosa bebe con su mama, bella lloraba de felicidad igual que yo

Tengo que llevarme a este angelito, pero en un rato mas te lo llevaran a tu habitación- le dijo mi padre a bella , mi padre no dejaba de ver a la niña, estaba como embobado igual que yo, esta nena en dos minutos ya tenia a dos hombres cullen en la palma de su pequeña manita.

Comenzaron a preparar a bella para llevarla a su habitación, yo Salí para quitarme la ropa que me habían dado, toda mi familia ya estaba afuera, en cuanto me vieron, me asaltaron con preguntas de la bebe, todos lloraban de alegría.

Ahora si que demonios te paso en el rostro?- me pregunto Alice, tan sincera como siempre.

La perra de Heidi le hablo a bella- me dijo rosalie tan sutil como solo ella sabe serlo.

Por que demonios no contestabas el celular?- me pregunto mi madre

Se calman?- le pregunte

Habla- dijo charlie

Lo del viaje fue una maldita trampa de Heidi- les dije.

QUE?- gritaron Alice, rosalie, mi madre y Renne.

Cuando llegamos a Boston, nos fuimos directamente al hotel, para cambiarnos, ya que teníamos dos horas para ir a la supuesta junta- les conté.

Y luego?- me pregunto Emmet bien interesado en el chisme.

_**Flash Back**_

_Solo me daré una ducha y nos vamos te parece?- le pregunte a Heidi._

_Claro, así yo también me refresco un poco- me dijo ella._

_Cada quien se fue a su habitación, en cuanto entre, me metí a dar una ducha, quería terminar esto hoy mismo y dormir con mi esposa, no estaba nada a gusto separado de ella, cuando Salí de bañarme, me lleve una sorpresa._

_Que haces aquí y así?- le pregunte a Heidi que estaba sentada en medio de la cama y desnuda._

_Por que no nos divertimos un poco, me imagino que Isabella no ha podido satisfacerte últimamente- me dijo con una voz que ella creyó que era sexy pero a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar._

_Largo de aquí- le dije , en estos momento la caballerosidad me importaba una mierda._

_No cariño, que no te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto y no puedo negar que heidi es una mujer sumamente atractiva y con un muy buen cuerpo, pero no me gustaba, el cuerpo y la mujer que me gustaba era bella._

_Largo- dije _

_Ella se levanto de la cama y se me fue encima, y la toalla que yo llevaba amarrada a la cintura se cayo ella de inmediato llevo su mano a mi miembro y yo solo pude aventarla, no me importaba si había usado mas fuerza de la necesaria, y se que la use._

_Eres un idiota- me grito cuando se levanto de suelo._

_Y tu una puta , ten un poquito de dignidad y vete , por que jamás engañaría a bella y menos con una mujer como tu- le dije no molesto, encabronado._

_Ella parecer una vaca que esta a punto de reventar y no puede satisfacerte- me grito y eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera._

_Y si me acostara contigo terminaría vomitando del asco que me provocas- le conteste_

_Eres un idiota , imbecil – me dijo y se aventó para golpearme_

_Y tu una ardida y ahora largarte- le dije sosteniéndola de los brazos, la volví a aventar lejos de mi._

_Ahora vistote o te juro que te saco así como estas- le dije , y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

_Esta me la pagas edward cullen- me dijo tomado su bata , _

_Fuera- le grite _

_Idiota – me grito se acerco a mi y me abofeteo pero la muy maldita me enterró sus endemoniadas uñas, no aguante mas y la saque a empujones de la habitación._

_Cuando cerré la puerta, algo me decía que la famosa junta no existía, así que llame a la empresa y lo confirme , Heidi me había mentido, comencé a vestirme y llamar a las aerolíneas para regresar en este momento a mi casa, pero no había vuelos, peor eso a mi no me detendría, así que contrate un vuelo privado, no quería estar un minuto mas separado de mi esposa y mis hijos, comencé a arreglar mis cosas, para salir, pero no encontraba mi estupido celular y por mas que lo busque no lo encontré, ya estaba harto a parte el avión me esperaba, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando entro una llamada al teléfono del cuarto._

_Diga- conteste_

_Querido tengo algo tuyo y si lo quieres vas a tener que venir por el y pedírmelo de muy buena manera- me dijo Heidi, en ese momento supe que ella tenia mi celular_

_Sabes que Heidi, por que no lo pones en vibrador y lo usas , es lo mas cerca que estarás de mi.- le dije y le colgué, me importaba una mierda el celular._

_Salí de la habitación y fui directo al aeropuerto, en cuanto llegue aborde y regrese a casa, de donde no debí de haber salido._

Fin Flash Back

Esa zorra- dijo mi hermana molesta

La voy a dejar calva- dijo rosalie

Y yo te ayudo- dijo mi madre y eso me sorprendió

No sabe con quien se metió la golfa esa- dijo mi suegra que estaba que echaba humo.

Y esperate a que se entere bella- me dijo Jasper

No quiero ni imaginármelo- conteste preocupado

Yo si , crees que pueda ir con ellas?- pregunto Emmet con una sonrisa

Emmet cállate- le dijimos todos.

Sabia que cuando bella se enterara me armaría una escena y le daría caza a Heidi, pero por lo menos en estos momento lo único que me importaba, era ver a mi esposa, y a mis tres hijos juntos, ya después me preocuparía por lo demás.

Que les pareció? A que zorra de Heidi no?, que creen que hada bella y las demás? Por que dudo que bella se quede con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno espero me dejen su opinión.

Las quiero.


	19. EPILOGO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**S**i chicas como lo ven este es el ultimo capitulo de esta loca historia, de verdad muchas gracias, por seguirme en esta locura, y esto va dedicado a todas ustedes, que me han seguido en todo este tiempo, mil gracias por su paciencia y recuerden que si les gusta se aceptan edward, jaja , aunque sea por comentario no? Jajaj.

**A**uque esta historia acaba, recuerden que no se libran tan fácil de mi, acabo de subir una historia que se llama **LA PRINCESA LOCA**, espero que se pasen y me dejen su comentario, también hoy subí el prologo de otra que se llama **COMO ENAMORAR A UN VAMPIRO**, así que por fa pásense y me dicen que opinan si la sigo o de plano la mando a la papelera.

**P**ues no las aburro mas con mis discursos, y las dejo con el cap, recuerden que las quiero.

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Edward no me había querido decir que era lo que realmente le había pasado en rostro, pero no descansaría hasta que me dijera, yo y nuestra hermosa bebe, habíamos salido del hospital a los dos días, cuando llegamos a la casa, los niños ,me esperaban con un cartel de bienvenida que decía " **bienvenida mama y hermanita**" cuando lo vi. no pude aguantar las lagrimas, los niños corrieron a mi para ver mas de cerca de su hermanita, yo pensaba que ellos se sentirían desplazados por la llegada de la bebe, pero todo lo contrario, nada mas oían que la bebe lloraba o hacia algún ruido y de inmediato se ponían junto a ella, y jess mas de una vez me había dicho que si era mejor que ella estuviera todo el tiempo cerca de mi, por que lo ponía nervioso que si hermanita necesitara algo y yo no estuviera cerca, amaba con locura a mi hijos, eran unos niños fenomenales.

La primera semana en casa fue un poco ajetreada yo no tenia nada de experiencia en bebes como edward, así que el se levantaba conmigo todas las madrugadas, y entre los dos calmábamos a la hermosa bebe.

Una noche que habíamos logrado que los niños se separaran de su hermanita y que Carlie o sea mi hija se durmiera aprovecharía para hablar con edward.

Quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso en Boston- le dije a edward seria.

¿De que hablas? – me pregunto como si no entendiera, mas bien se hacia menso.

Quiero saber que paso con Heidi- le dije directamente.

Nada- respondió sin mirarme

¿Edward no confías en mi?- le pregunte triste

Bella es que no vale la pena que yo te cuente- me dijo abrazándome

Tal vez para ti no pero para mi si, así que cuéntame por favor- le pedí , pero yo tenia el ligero presentimiento de que no me iba a gustar lo que me dijera.

La famosa junta a la que se supone que asistiríamos nunca existió fue una mentira de Heidi- me dijo edward que se había alejado unos pasos de mi.

¿Y que paso?- pregunte tratando de guardar la calma lo mas posible.

Bella por favor – me dijo.

Dime- le pedí

Ella entro a mi habitación desnuda y se me aventó encima- me dijo y ahora si estaba bastante retirado de donde yo estaba.

¿Y?- le pregunte.

Pues la mande al diablo, como crees que yo te seria infiel, pero la muy tarada, se llevo mi celular, y me dijo que si quería recuperarlo tenia que pedírselo de una manera tierna y preferí perder mi celular, por eso cuando me llamaban no contestaba- me contó

¿Y los rasguños?- esa parte aun no me la decía.

Cuando la rechace ella me abofeteo y me rasguño el rostro- me dijo

Ahora si esa mujerzuela estaba en problemas como se había atrevido a tocar a mi edward, eso jamás, esa tipa sabría quien es Isabella Swan futura de Cullen., lo juro.

Por que no vienes a acostarte- le dije de manera tranquila, yo confiaba ciegamente en edward y el hecho que el llegara a unas horas de haber hablado con la zorra de Heidi me daba a entender que todo lo que el me decía era verdad.

¿No estas molesta?- me pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz.

No amor, contigo no, todo lo contrario, cada dia te amo mas y confió mas en ti- le respondí honestamente.

Edward y yo nos acostamos a dormir, el abrazándome como todas las noches, pero yo nada mas pensaba la forma en dejarle claro a la plástica de Heidi que nadie toca a mi esposo, no soy agresiva, pero cuando se meten con lo que amo, saco las garras y soy como una leona.

A la dia siguiente, la mañana fue como cualquier otra, levante a los niños temprano, ya que el transporte que los recogía para llevarlos al colegio no tardaba en llegar, mientras edward se duchaba yo preparaba el desayuno.

Edward se fue a trabajar y mis hijos a la escuela, así que nada mas nos quedamos mi hermosa Carlie y yo.

Pero hoy si tenía cosas que hacer, llame a Alice, rosalie, mi madre y a Esme para que vinieran.

Cuando llegaron yo ya estaba arreglada y también la pequeña Carlie.

Bella por que la urgencia de que viniéramos?- me pregunto rosalie

Por que edward ya me contó lo que paso con la zorra de Heidi- le dije.

Te aseguro que edward no hizo nada malo- me dijo Esme.

Lo se, confió plenamente en el, pero esa tipa va a saber quien es Isabella Swan, así que como Alice estaba embarazada, quería perderle que se quedara con Carlie, y que rosalie y Esme me acompañen a ver a la tal Heidi , y mi madre se quede con Alice- les pedí.

Por mi encantada- me dijo rosalie de inmediato.

¿Hija estas segura?- me pregunto Esme.

Si Esme muy segura.- respondí.

Pues si es así, yo también te acompaño- me respondió mi suegra.

Yo me quedo con Alice- dijo mi madre.

Si pueden saquen video quiero ver como queda la zorra esa- nos dijo Alice divertida.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, y mi suegra, rosalie y yo salimos rumbo a la oficina de edward.

Cuando llegamos, a la oficina, la secretaria de edward nos informo que estaba con la licenciada Heidi y a mi casi me da un infarto, así que sin pensarlo entre a su oficina.

Buenas tardes- dije cuando entre, edward estaba parado junto a la puerta mientras que Heidi estaba junto al escritorio, edward tenia la mandíbula muy apretada y se veía molesto, la otra tipa no estaba muy diferente.

Amor que sorpresa- me dijo edward sorprendido.

Isabella – dijo la zorra de Heidi que me miraba con desprecio.

Buenas tardes- salude.

Hola hijo- dijo Esme que entro atrás de mi seguida por rosalie.

Hola, madre, rosalie- saludo edward y se veía bastante confundido.

Valla veo que tu familia vino a verte, mejor me retiro- dijo la zorra.

No querida de hecho vengo a verte a ti- le dije acercándome a ella, pero edward me tomo de la cintura.

Bella cálmate por favor, mira que tienes pocos días de haber dado a luz- me dijo edward nervios.

¿En que te puedo servir querida?- me pregunto la zorra esa.

Pues la verdad dudo que sirvas para algo importante, solo quiero que sepas que no te quiero volver a ver cerca de edward- dije directa.

No me hagas reír niña- dijo ella, riéndose de mi, eso fue mas de lo que pude aguantar así que me solté del agarre de edward y fui a donde la perra esta se estaba burlando de mi, y la abofetee pero le hice lo mismo que ella le hizo a edward, así que su rostro lleno de botox quedo con mis uñas de recuerdo.

Idiota- me grito pero edward ya estaba en medio de nosotras.

Escúchame muy bien perra , te vuelves a acercar a mi esposo, o tan siquiera a insinuártele, y te juro que te costara mucho la reconstrucción de rostro que necesitaras- le dije en el tono mas amenazante que me salía..

No me amenaces niña- me dijo con odio en la voz.

No es amenaza, es una aviso de lo que te va a pasar donde sigas de zorra con edward- le conteste.

Edward es el que decide- contesto la muy cínica.

Creo que en Boston fui muy claro o quieres que te repita lo pienso de ti- le dijo edward.

Sabes Heidi, tu padre no estará nada contento cuando sepa que este despacho de abogados no quiere trabajar mas con el por que su hijita es una zorra- dijo mi suegra.

Y mejor ve a tu oficina, agarra tus cositas y desaparece- le dijo rosalie de una manera que hasta yo me intimide.

Son unos corrientes- dijo la zorra saliendo de la oficina de edward.

¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- me pregunto edward

¿No pensabas que de verdad iba a dejar las cosas así verdad? Y mucho menos después de que osó poner sus garras en tu rostro- le conteste

Están locas-. Dijo edward divertido.

Esperamos a que edward arreglara algunos pendientes que tenia y se fue con nosotras, cuando llegamos a casa, ya estaban todos ahí, hasta mi papa, todos querían saber que era lo que había pasado con Heidi, por que su padre le había hablado a carlisle para disculparse del comportamiento de su hija.

Después de que les contáramos y de rosalie les mostrara el video del bofetón que le metí a la zorra, todos me molestaban diciendo que nadie podía tocar a mi eddy por que me ponía peor que una mama oso.

Heidi renuncio al dia siguiente, pero aun así edward, ya no quiso hacerse cargo de los asuntos del padre de la zorra, decía que era mejor para evitar problemas.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido, Carlie ya tenia 3 meses de vida, mis hijos estaban felices, decían que Carlie era su princesa y ellos siempre la cuidarían.

Mi familia y la edward ya estaban planeando nuestra boda, ahora si ya no había nada que nos impidiera casarnos, y la verdad es yo también me moría por ser la esposa de Edward.

Edward y yo habíamos puesto la fecha para dentro de 3 meses, aunque mi madre y mi suegra se quejaron, era lo mejor, así Alice ya estaría mas recuperada del parto de su bebe, ya solo faltaban unos días para que su hijo naciera, por que el de ellos era niño.

El dia del nacimiento de Brando Jasper Whitlock Cullen llego, la verdad es que toda la familia estábamos felices, mi hijos decían que les daba gusto que naciera otro niño, por que así serian mas para cuidar a Carlie, a lo que Emmet, Jasper, edward y hasta mi padre los apoyo, mi padre decía que el mandaría hasta a la marina a cuidarla cuando fuera una adolescente, mi madre y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

Los meses pasaron como agua, no podía creer que hoy estuviéramos aquí a unas horas de convertirme oficialmente en la esposa de edward, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, alterada, tenia mil sentimientos, pero todos eran de felicidad plena y absoluta.

Alice, Esme y rosalie, llegaron a mi casa a las 6:00am, casi las mato, el pobre de edward no pudo decir nada y digo que no pudo, por que Emmet y Jasper casi lo sacaron dormido de la habitación, eso si les advertí que a mis pequeños no los despertaran pobrecitos, ellos que culpa tenían de tener unas tías tan locas ¿no?

Después de que Alice y rosalie jugaron conmigo a la barbie bella, la verdad es que no podía decir nada, me habían dejado hermosa, pero yo tenía presentimiento que me veía así por toda la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

Cuando fue la hora salimos para la iglesia, mis tres hijos se fueron con sus abuelos, yo me fui en la limosina con mi padre, ninguno de los dos hablo de camino a la iglesia y la verdad lo agradecía, ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa y sabia que solo diría tonterías.

La iglesia estaba adornada con rosas blancas, mis hijos se veían hermosos en su esmoquin, Carlie traía un vestido hermoso, color blanco con una cinta rosa, ya que aunque yo iba de blanco tenia toques rosas, digo era medio incoherente que después de todo lo que pase , me vistiera completamente de blanco para casarme ¿no?, edward, me esperaba en altar, y a cada paso que daba, me sentía mas emocionada y feliz, sabia de sobra que me esperaba un vida laga y llena de dicha.

La ceremonia fue bellísima, oía como mi madre y la de edward lloraban, también vi. Que el rudo Charlie Swan soltó una que otra lagrima, pero sabía que eran de felicidad.

La recepción fue hermosa, todo fue perfecto, edward y yo dimos nuestro primer baile en medio de una alberca adornada con muchas velas y pétalos de rosas, nosotros estábamos en una tarima, en ese momento el y yo nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, y sabíamos que no necesitábamos palabras para decir todo lo que nos amábamos, nuestros ojos reflejaban la felicidad y tranquilidad de nuestras almas.

Después de la fiesta edward y yo salimos rumbo a una cabaña, no tendríamos luna de miel, por que Carlie era muy pequeña para dejarla tantos días solita, así que solo tendríamos un fin de semana para disfrutándonos el uno al otro.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, todo estaba a luz de vela, dios edward se había encargado de tener todo listo.

¿Esta contenta señora Cullen?- me pregunto mi esposo.

Contenta no es una palabra suficiente para describir como me siento- le respondí.

¿Quieres algo de beber?- me ofreció

¿Que te parece si tu preparas algo en lo que yo me pongo mas cómoda?- le sugerí de manera coqueta.

Perfecto- respondió el dándome una hermosa y sexy sonrisa, yo me fui a la habitación donde habían puesto las maletas, saque el conjunto de encaje negro que me había comprado para nuestra noche de bodas, la verdad es que no me perdería la oportunidad de usarlo, por que después del nacimiento de Carlie, me puse a dieta e hice ejercicio, digo no me mataba de hambre ni nada por estilo, y con ejercicio que a veces me hacían hacer mis pequeños era mas que suficiente, pero esta noche quería que edward me viera hermosa.

Después de que me cambie, y solté mi cabello del moño que traía, retoque un poco mi maquillaje y Salí a ver a mi esposo.

Cuando Salí a la pequeña sala, edward había prendido la chimenea y había puesto un cobertor, cerca de ella, para que nos pudiéramos sentar, edward estaba viendo el fuego de la chimenea.

¿En que piensa señor Cullen?- le pregunte, el se giro a verme y vi que le costo trabajo pasar saliva.

En que tengo una sexy esposa- dijo viéndome con lujuria.

Y eso que no me he quitado la bata- le respondí juguetonamente.

Me encantaría ser yo el que se la quiete- contraataco.

¿Por que no brindamos primero?- le pregunte

Lo que mi esposa quiera- dijo el y tomo dos copas de champán que ya tenia servidas, el me ofreció mi copa.

Por ti- dijo levantando la copa y mirándome a los ojos.

Por nosotros- le corregí,- ambos tomamos un sorbo de la copa, este preámbulo me estaba excitando mucho y no ayudaba para nada, que mi marido ya se había quitado el saco y la corbata, y traía los tres primero botones de su camisa abiertos, me imagino que me quede mucho tiempo observándolo.

¿Le gusta lo que ve señor Cullen?- - me pregunto

Más de lo que se imagina señor cullen- conteste de inmediato

¿Por que no me demuestra que tanto?- me pregunto o mas bien me pedio, así que sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a el, lo jale de la camisa y lo bese con todo el fuego y la pasión que sentía, nuestras lenguas hacían una danza perfecta, nuestros alientos eran un bálsamos para la quemazón que sentíamos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero vi. que los ojos de mi esposo estaba obscurecidos de pasión.

Nos sentamos en hermoso edredón blanco que había colocado edward cerca de la chimenea.

Eres tan hermosa- dijo mirándome

Pero tengo el presentimiento de que en estos momentos me deseas mas de lo que me amas- le dije de manera provocativa.

¿Es lo que te pasa a ti?- me pregunto acercándose a mi.

Si- respondí, sus manos ya acariciaban mis piernas desnudas.

Pues al parecer sentimos lo mismo- respondió acercando sus labios a mi cuello, yo ladee mi cabeza para darle mas acceso, termine completamente recostada y edward poco a poco se puso sobre mi, el despacio desabrocho mi pequeña bata su mirada me recorrió por completo, el soltó un gruñido y eso hizo que me mojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Creo que te quieres portar mal- me dijo edward, acariciando con suma delicadeza el escote de brassiere.

No más bien quiero enloquecer de placer a mi esposo- le respondí

Pues lo estas logrando.- dijo atacando de nuevo mis labios, mi manos de inmediato se fueron a desabrochar su camisa, y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, edward ya solo estaba boxers, dios, este hombre entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas bueno se ponía.

El comenzó a lamer mi cuello, bajando por mi hombros y bajando los tirantes de mi brassiere, yo levante un poco la espalda para que el pudiera desabrocharlo mas rápido, y claro que lo hizo, cuando me vio despojada de la prenda se lamió los labios, y ataco uno de mis pechos, lamiendo succionando mi pezón, mordiéndolo, mientras que su manos se hacia cargo del otro.

Jugueteo un rato ahí y juro que yo estaba comenzando a desesperarme lo necesitaba dentro de mi, lo quería sentir, quería sentirme suya por completo.

El dejo mis pechos y comenzó a besar mi estomago, bajando a mi vientre, cuando llego a la diminuta prenda que traía la bajo con su diente, cuando la tuve fuera por completo, el comenzó a besar mis piernas recorriéndolas suavemente, era como si estuviera marcando cada centímetro de mi piel como suyo, y claro que era suyo.

Cuando llego a mi centro yo no pude evitar abrir mis piernas lo mas posible, en cuanto su maravillosa lengua, toco mi clítoris, enloquecí de placer, mis manos se fueron a su cabellos, le rogaba que no parara y al contrario el movió su experta y deliciosa lengua mucho mas rápido.

Edward… dios.. voy .. a .. terminar – dije con dificultad, el introdujo un dedo dentro de mi mientras que su lengua se hacia cargo de mi clítoris.

Edward..- grite cuando sentí mi orgasmo llegar, mis manos estaban mas que aferradas a su suaves cabello, el bebió todos mis jugos, pero a pesar de haber disfrutado el orgasmo mas delicioso de mi vida, yo necesitaba mas, mucho mas de mi esposo.

Hazme tuya te lo ruego- le pedí a edward o mas bien le rogué

Tus deseos son ordenes – me respondió, el volvió a besarme mientras se posicionaba en medio de mis piernas, lentamente introdujo su miembro dentro de mi, y juro que casi vuelvo a venirme, sus embestidas comenzaron lentas y suaves, nuestros gemidos inundaban el lugar, yo besaba su cuello y el mío, sentí como mordió delicadamente mi hombro, ambos nos estábamos disfrutando al máximo, sus embestida comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y mas fuertes, nuestros gemidos de se convirtieron en gritos de placer, en palabras de te amos y respiraciones agitadas.

Dios bella – dijo el con dificultad

Lléname de ti edward- le pedí, yo estaba cerca de mi orgasmo y quería que el terminara conmigo.

El se movió mucho más rápido y mis gemidos se hicieron más altos.

Edward- grite al sentir mi orgasmo llegar

Bella – grito el y los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, el se quedo unos minutos sobre mi, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando lo logro se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo.

Bella te amo- dijo dándome un beso.

Y yo a ti- le respondí.

Gracias por ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi amiga, mi amante- me dijo al oído.

Siempre amor, siempre seré tu amante- le respondí girando mi rostro para atrapar sus labios y comenzar de nuevo a entregarnos el uno al otro por completo.

* * *

Chicas llegamos al fin de esta historia y debo confesarles que ha sido el epilogo que mas me ha gustado espero que a ustedes también, por que lo hice con mucho amor.

Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios y ya saben que no se libran tan fácil de mi, recuerden pasar por mi nueva historia que se llama **LA PRINCESA LOCA** y la otra **COMO ENAMORAR A UN VAMPIRO.**


End file.
